Descending in the Dark
by HorseStar1
Summary: Ever since Ahsoka was young, she was feisty. So when a black-cloaked figure brings her life to shambles, and her Master to his knees, where can her life take her now? When Plo rescued her, & during ROTS. Formerly Living in the Dark.
1. Prologue

**AN: **Obviously, I added to the beginning. I didn't put this in the first chapter: I wish I owned Star Wars, but I don't...

Does any one mind if Ahsoka's first three years are a bit long? I think they need to be that way in order for the whole ordeal to come into play. It helps develop Ahsoka's character, but...review!

* * *

Mai's eyes adjusted to the darkness slowly. They were running; they had been for so long, would they ever stop? Suddenly, Aron halted. When Mai gasped and tried to peer around him, he held and orange finger to her lips. He turned and caught Mai's shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Mai." He whispered, "They were going to kill us." Mai nodded and as Aron took her hand, she leaned against him. Waiting.

Mai and Aron had been standing in the clearing, laughing and talking, but then there was red blaster fire streaking the air, shouts and claims of revenge. Aron had lifted Mai, and, lips barely moving, whispered, "We're going to run!"

Now they sat in a clearing, too afraid to go home. Aron glanced at Mai with glossy, tired eyes and said in a low voice, "I want to find a secret place for us, Mai, somewhere where we can be safe."

Mai nodded, "I know. But where?" She leaned against a tree, the tall red and white grasses of the Shilli landscape brushing her cheeks comfortingly. Aron held out a hand and Mai accepted, standing slowly.

"I know, Mai, I know where we can go." Aron scanned the horizon, and, not seeing danger, crept outwards. Mai followed. They ran for a long time until they came to a beaten, isolated home. Mai glanced wryly at her husband and reprimanded, "We live in groups, Aron."

"I'm no child." Aron sniffed indignantly, digging a broad hand into his wife's hand, "But, my darling, what choice do we have?" His tone was laced with sarcasm, something he claimed to have picked up from Mai, but he stroked her lekku comfortingly "When it's safe, life will be good to us again."

"When it's safe." Mai mimicked grumpily. She crossed her arms testily. Honestly, the isolation made her nervous. Togruta lived in groups, not small hovels in the middle of nowhere. Mai wrinkled her nose as she peered into what Aron was beaming at, somewhat proudly. Cobwebs and dust covered tables and desks. Chairs were overturned, the windows broken, the bedrolls had holes...and Aron said, "With a little work, this will amount to something."

Mai stared at him in disbelief. Her unspoken words were obvious, her mouth dropped open, she couldn't even say them. _You're kidding. _

"Well," Aron said, faltering, "A lot of work." Aron edged past his shocked wife and gestured wildly for her to follow. He lay down on a bedroll, "Okay." He said wincing, "We need new furniture."

* * *

"Mai, we need income!" Aron called after his stony-faced wife. Mai turned around and laughed harshly, "I agree! So you're going to run away and leave me." Mai put her face in her hands miserably. She had, just a day ago, been excited about Aron's ideas for work. Now, she felt vehemently against it. She blamed her moods on the loneliness.

Aron put his hand on her shoulder, "Oh, Mai." He sighed softly, "It won't kill you, will it?" Aron looked worn and tired, and he also looked ready to leave. He touched Mai's shoulder and kissed her forehead. Mai made it clear that she wasn't going to tolerate anything more. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Mai." Aron whispered gently, "I'll be back. I promise." He touched Mai's lekku one last time.

And then he was gone

* * *

Months later, Mai was gazing at her one month old daughter, a child she called Ahsoka. She loved her more than anything. The baby had filled her days, filled the gape that Aron had left. Mai considered him a traitor. He never wrote. Mai doubted he even knew that he had a daughter, and she wondered if he might even remember her. Mai wiped the child's sleeping face. Ahsoka opened her eyes and looked at her mother curiously for a moment, "Oh, child." Mai sighed, dropping her hand.

Ahsoka grew quickly. At six months, she could crawl, and at that time, Mai realized she had trouble in her hands. Ahsoka had the tendency to knock over Comm links, Datapads, books, you name it, it was on the floor. Mai thought that Ahsoka enjoyed dismaying her mother. More than once, Mai found a shredded letter that she had carefully written, or, worse, credits that Ahsoka had pushed under tables.

Aron never sent any credits. Mai had to do something, but right now, there wasn't much she could do, with Ahsoka growing the way she was. Occasionally, when Mai had the time, she would make jewelry to sell.

But life was becoming a torture.

* * *

Okay, kind of short, not that great. It will be better. I just wanted to get the whole Aron left chapter done so what happened was known.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN**: The story is divided into three sections, when Plo Koon found Ahsoka, during ROTS, and post ROTJ. It's just a theory, but I don't know if Ahsoka should really die at the end or not. Any suggestions? I've already got a few ideas tied in with her fate, and even though I'm going to say she met up with Vader a few times, I might save them for further stories. Might put in one or two meetings, and might put in a small section with her and Anakin so I can say that they were close (No pairings) and so that I can make it seem that Ahsoka was angry with him when he turned to the dark side.

This is when Ahsoka was only one, and it was fun to write. She's a troublemaker. (The next chapter will be longer, and I'll try to update ASAP, but I have dial-up, so I don't know when I can update.)

* * *

Mai ran a tired hand over her sleeping daughter's cheek, remembering what, exactly, she had last said to her husband. She needed help in caring for Ahsoka. The girl, though only a year, was into everything and anything, making messes that Mai thought impossible. The child yawned and nestled against Mai's orange hand. "Good girl, Ahsoka."

Mai wandered to the kitchen and stared at the dusty remnants of spilled milk and a limp, cold nerf steak she would have eaten, had Ahsoka not spilled the milk. With an exhausted sigh, Mai left the mess. It would have to wait. She wandered upstairs to her room and took out a piece of paper and the ink she had and carefully began another letter to her husband. She often wondered if ever got them or even if he cared, but she hadn't much choice. He was her survival, her only hope of life. When Mai and Aron first married, someone tried to kill them. Aron and Mai moved, but Aron left her to find work. Mai tapped her pen idly against the small desk and yawned. Did Aron even know he had a year-old disastrous child? Mai carefully carved his name and began to write.

_Aron,_

_I need help. Please come home._

_Mai_

"Aron" Mai whispered, "I have no energy to write more, and no more to say." Mai folded the letter carefully and tucked it into her belt. She sat, staring at the wall with tears sliding down her cheeks until sleep finally took her.

* * *

When morning dawned, the sun rose over the distant mountains of Shilli, casting a luminous glow over the fields. Perhaps today would hold a better day for her and Ahsoka. Mai got up, feeling renewed, until she remembered the spilled milk and the uneaten nerf steak.

"Ahsoka." Mai thought, blinking her sleep-filled eyes. Mai got up quickly, dumping her chair, and quickly ran downstairs. _Well, _she thought, trying to put some humor into the situation, _At least I've been getting exercise. _

When Mai peered into the kitchen, she saw her daughter sitting on the floor, her blanket sopping up the sour milk. Mai wrinkled her nose at the thought of washing the blanket. The child sat with the nerf steak next to her, quietly sucking her thumb. She gazed up at her mother with wide, innocent blue eyes and popped her thumb out of her mouth to smile a bit. Mai was only vaguely aware that a child at Ahsoka's age should not be able to get nerf steak down from the counter that she obviously couldn't reach.

"Okay, Ahsoka." Mai muttered, stooping over to pick her up, "No-no. You must wait for me to get up." Mai set the girl in her high chair and when she tried to throw Ahsoka's wet blanket in the wash, the child howled and screamed.

"Ahsoka, it's going to be all clean again so you can use it tonight, okay?" Mai said with exasperation, "I promise you, child." Mai dumped the blanket into a basket. Ahsoka stopped crying and leaned over her high chair, banging the tray heavily with her fists. Her blue-maroon lips pulled up in a small smile as Mai gave her milk-cold milk, something that Ahsoka and Mai both got used to- and she stuck the bottle to her mouth and greedily drank, droplets spilling down her chin. While Ahsoka hurriedly guzzled the milk, Mai would only allow herself a protein packet. Ahsoka finished her breakfast and crowed, kicking her legs and dropping the bottle to the floor with satisfaction.

"Ahsoka, no." Mai lifted the bottle and set it in the sink. The sunlight that streamed through the windows already looked worn and faded. "Aron, why can't you just come home?" Mai groaned. Ahsoka, of course, giggled. Mai lifted the girl and said to her, "We have to go to the market. You have a job. Behave." Mai carried the girl out the door and to her speeder. Ahsoka's hands came out and she pointed the the front seat. Mai, despite the tedious days, smiled, "Oh, Ahsoka, you're too little. No." Ahsoka glanced back up at her mother with pleading eyes. Mai hugged her and said, "When you're older." Mai carefully set the child in front of her, making sure that there was no way for Ahsoka's fat little fingers to press something she shouldn't, and started the speeder. Mai watched her daughter carefully, knowing that the girl might find away.

Mai went slowly because of Ahsoka's constant squirming and reaching out for a button or leaning over the edge. Mai was beginning to find the word 'No' something that she used every other sentence. She was almost positive Ahsoka knew what it meant, but chose to ignore her. _Only one year old and knew how to take advantage of her mother_, Mai thought dryly as she pulled into the market area. Ahsoka smiled and nearly toppled out of the speeder joyously. Ahsoka had some 'friends' at the market-the ones who always found her in a box of fruit or watching the local boys' speeder races. Mai stroked the girl's small lekku and carried her to the first stands. Ahsoka smiled at everyone, waving her small hands.

"Such a beautiful child you have, ma'am." a voice said from behind with a slight smile in her tone, "So friendly." Mai whirled around and smiled at her friend, "Oh, Tali, it's you!" Tali was a tall Togruta woman, much taller than Mai. Tali smiled as she took Ahsoka's small hand in her own, "So little 'Soka is growing up?"

"Yes, she's into everything!" Mai laughed, though she really knew that it wasn't a laughing matter, "I don't know how, but she gets into things that she can't reach." Mai took in a breath, knowing what she said didn't make sense. "I don't know how to explain." She said softly, but Tali was looking at her curiously. She held out her arms for Ahsoka and Mai let the girl topple into her friend's arms.

"My sister was force-sensitive. I wonder if Ahsoka is." Tali mused, "She certainly is much more alert than most her age." Ahsoka, as if to prove her point, squealed and squirmed to get out of Tali's arms perhaps to explore, "Can I set her down?" Tali asked, "I want to see where she goes."

_What does that mean? My daughter has an interest in throwing fruit and watching speeders_? Mai wondered, however Mai just merely nodded, telling herself to keep a close eye on the girl. Tali let the overeager child to the ground and Ahsoka promptly crawled over to the fruit bins. She furtively glanced back at her mother, and seeing Tali's and Mai's eyes on her, she played with a fallen piece of fruit.

"Very suspicious." Mai said sarcastically. Mai folded her arms and watched the small Togruta girl for a moment before saying, "Pretend _not _to watch her." Tali nodded and began gesturing and talking, but she and Mai watched the girl out of the corner of there eyes. The girl managed to make another fruit roll away without touching it. Mai drew in her breath sharply, but Tali beckoned for her to keep quiet.

"So that's why she's a pain." Mai murmured. She crossed her arms, obviously deep in thought, and obviously forgetting her daughter. Tali spoke softly, explaining her sister's fate. Neither of them noticed the small girl crawling away.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: **Ahsoka is so cute when she's this little, and I might add a new chapter to the beginning about when Aron left, and about when Mai first started having trouble with attempts on her life and explain that. Also, I might add when Mai started finding Ahsoka a little bit more intuitive than most children her age.

Also, her childhood (at least ages 1 to 3) stretch a bit. The idea I had is kind of...big, I guess, but it would help for when Plo Koon rescues her and makes it more of a rescue and a slightly more dramatic ending for the Ahsoka's childhood. Besides, Plo rescues her when she's three so I have to fill something in. Ideas might help me :):)

Enjoy!

* * *

Mai was stunned, shocked really, that her little girl was Force-Sensitive. Her own eyes, not as bright as Ahsoka's, but still blue, widened with shock. "Tali, so you're sister went to be a Jedi?" She asked slowly. Mai could barely believe that early wishes about better futures could come true-but she couldn't just get rid of Ahsoka. Ahsoka was her only connection to her husband, her only family left alive. The others, much like Mai herself, isolated themselves. Mai liked to believe it made her stronger, despite the fact that Togruta lived in groups. They fought Akul in groups, not as loners. Mai wondered briefly if Ahsoka might ever suffer from her selfish isolation.

Besides that, what mother would willingly give up their own child? Yes, Ahsoka was actively into everything, often breaking thinks and spilling things and making messes, but Mai did love the child. Mai realized with a start that without Ahsoka, her life would be empty.

"Mai, did become a Jedi. It doesn't mean you have to give Ahsoka up. You never would have to send your daughter away." Tali said gently, noticing Mai's shock at her daughter's alternative. Tali carefully placed her hands on Mai's shoulders and drew her into a small embrace, "I know it's hard for you, Mai. I see it all of the time."

Mai nodded, all words fleeing her mind. She managed to assure her friend, "It's all right, Tali. I'll be okay. It's just...I want a better future for Ahsoka. I didn't know how to offer it for her, but now that I can, I don't know if I could bear giving her up."

Tali smiled for a brief second. Her eyes narrowed on the fruit stand, where Ahsoka had been happily playing. Ahsoka wasn't there, "Um, Mai, you know how Ahsoka gets into things. Does she wander away, too?" Tali tried to put some humor into her tone, she didn't truly believe the child to be in danger, but when Mai's eyes widened, Tali knew that there was more to merely wandering off. Ahsoka could easily put herself in jeopardy, and with the stressed, panicky mother Mai was, Ahsoka could just as easily put her in danger, too.

"I'm sure Ahsoka's fine." Mai murmured to herself, "She normally goes to Alia's stand for awhile, or Tam's, but never to..." Mai trailed off and sighed. Mai shook her head, her long striped lekku becoming a slightly duller shade of blue, "I guess I'd better go look." Mai's voice was limp; this was the norm with Ahsoka. Go get into trouble...go play...go find danger.

Mai and Tali began a brisk walk to Tam's stall. Tam was a short man, shorter than Mai, with odd facial markings that were barely symmetrical. He smiled benignly at Mai and Tali, "How can I help you, Miss Tano and Misses, uh, whatever." He laughed as though what he said was truly amusing and Mai wondered why Ahsoka would wander over to this man. Oh, well, Mai thought with a small sigh.

"Hello, Tam." Mai said politely, "Have you seen Ahsoka?"

"Ah, the little girl of yours? She got away again?" Tam mused. "She's a good girl, quite mischievous, though. Got your hands full, haven't you?" Mai had been expecting this. If you so much as mentioned a name to Tam, he would go on about the person as if you had asked what they were like. Tam used to make Mai suspicious, the way he ducked questions, but she soon came to realize that he always did that.

"Have you see her?" Mai asked impatiently.

"Who? Ahsoka?" _Well, duh. _Mai thought, _That's who we're talking about. _"Yeah." Tam muttered, "Crawled past here some time ago." With that said, Tam returned to his work as if nothing had happened, or Ahsoka was no longer important. Mai rolled her eyes and motioned for Tali to follow. Tali's hand hovered near her mouth, smothering her laugh.

"Alia might know." Mai lowered her voice and flashed her friend a wry smile, "And she'll be a lot easier to talk to."

Alia was an elder woman who had the last stand in the market, also nearest to the speeder races and unruly boys who bought from her. Despite Mai's dreary opinions of the location, Alia had an easier life than any other fruit sellers. The boys always would buy from her because she was closest. Besides, unlike some of the other sellers, she was gentle and kind. Mai briskly walked up to her and smiled genuinely as she fished out two coins from her pouch. She pressed them into Alia's hand and pointed to the fruit, "Alia, have you seen Ahsoka?"

Alia frowned as she handed Mai the fruit, "Of course. The girl was into the boxes down here. Made a mess, too." Alia held up two smashed muja fruits for Mai to see. Mai blushed and too out to other coins for Alia to take as payment, but the older Togruta waved them away. "Find your girl, Mai."

"Mai." Tali whispered, tugging on Mai's arm, "Mai, Ahsoka's in the middle of the track for the speeder races." Mai let a small gasp and turned to see her small daughter crawling across the packed down dirt.

* * *

Ahsoka could feel the ground shake, could practically taste the danger. She heard her mother's cry and looked up, only vaguely interested. Ahsoka glanced down the path and she gurgled, not really seeming to care about her fate. The fact was, she knew she couldn't get out of the way fast enough.

The speeders came closer. Ahsoka looked at them calmly, with interest, especially at the one right in front of her. The boy slammed on the brakes and flew forward, cursing at her. Ahsoka watched the other speeders whip by and the boy said, "Okay, girl. I stopped for you." When Ahsoka only blinked, he yelled, "Move!" Ahsoka felt her mother coming and then she was seized away from the boy's anger and his friends'-already at the could feel Mai's trembling fear, but her only thoughts were on how she might be a speeder racer one day. Ahsoka snuggled closer to her mother and closed her eyes sleepily.

* * *

Mai and Tali walked sluggishly to Mai's small home, Mai's eyes never leaving her child. Only once Mai firmly shut the door and bade her friend farewell did she relax. Mai glanced over at Ahsoka's bed. It wasn't really a crib, certainly not fit for a child Ahsoka's age. Mai glanced in distaste at the bedding and Ahsoka's blanket in the wash. She promised to do it. With a sigh, Mai bent over and scrubbed the blanket clean. Ahsoka's blue eyes opened and landed on Mai.

Mai knew that Ahsoka wouldn't understand, but inside, she was still shaky. She had to say something. "That was bad, Ahsoka." She said, handing the girl a bottle and her blanket. Ahsoka stuck the bottle in her mouth and clutched her blanket tightly, but she blue eyes were focused intently on her mother. Mai shook hand and knelt beside the girl, thinking of Jedi and the small spaces Ahsoka was confined to. When Ahsoka took the bottle out of her mouth, Mai waited for her to throw it and squeal delightedly. Instead, she handed it to her mother and smiled charmingly. That about proved Mai's suspicions of Ahsoka's understanding of the word 'no'. Rolling her eyes, she held out her arms to the girl so Ahsoka could crawl into them. Ahsoka rested her head against Mai's shoulder and stuck her fingers in her mouth, sucking noisily. Mai rocked the girl and took her upstairs. She laid Ahsoka on her bed and crawled next to her, hand resting on Ahsoka's back. With Mai there, Ahsoka was safe. She wouldn't crawl away, and Mai could see her there, all night, neither Jedi nor boisterous girl, but her calm, sleeping baby.

**Now things are going to pick up...the first three chapters were just kind of for the whole character build. **


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: **Ahsoka is one and a half now.

* * *

"Ahsoka, _please_." Mai said with exasperation. Mai and Ahsoka were out in the garden, Mai to care for the plants, Ahsoka to destroy them. Ahsoka looked sweetly up at her mother and waved a handful of roots at her, dirt falling onto her lekku and shoulders. Mai groaned and hurried her daughter to snatch the roots away. Ahsoka smiled again. Mai hated it when she did that, Ahsoka could look so innocent, so charming, that Mai would fall for whatever Ahsoka did and she just couldn't bring herself to punish her.

"No." Ahsoka said promptly before standing, albeit shakily, and toddling over to her mother. "Mama." The girl peered into her mother's eyes, searching for acceptance. Ahsoka frowned when Mai dismissed her casually. "No, Mama." Ahsoka said urgently, wishing her mother could understand.

"What, Ahsoka? Just tell me." Mai said. Ahsoka stomped a small foot. She couldn't tell her mother. She didn't know the words for what was happening. A dream filled her thoughts at night, tormenting her. A man who was good to her and Mai came to them, but he was truly evil. And then, Ahsoka would wake up sobbing, only for her mother to think she wanted food or something.

Ahsoka, so small she could only understand the words 'no' and 'mama', had no idea of how to inform her mother of what haunted her. Even though she could walk, she crawled away, back into the dirt. She wrapped her hands around a plant and yanked hard. The plant held fast. Though Ahsoka couldn't see her mother with her back turned, she could tell she was smiling. Annoyed, Ahsoka yanked harder, and when the plant ripped free, Ahsoka flew backwards, landing heavily. Despite her ungraceful fall, Ahsoka was satisfied. She had at least part of what she wanted.

"Oh, is it a secret then?" Mai answered with bemusement. She raised an white eye marking at Ahsoka. Ahsoka frowned and shook her head, feeling her small lekku just brush her shoulders. Why couldn't her mother understand? Mai took the plant from Ahsoka smeared hands, and replanted it. For once, the young mother didn't reprimand her small daughter's actions. Mai knew that Ahsoka meant no harm, she was just so much trouble because that was her way of fun. She never did it intentionally or to be actually cruel to Mai.

Ahsoka looked at her mother curiously before patting the dirt down with her hands again. She paused, mouth twitching, somebody was down the road from them, and coming closer. Ahsoka meant, Somebody's coming now. She could feel their prescience and hear faint whistling. The man felt...uneven. His mood was cheery, but at the same time, grimly satisfied. Ahsoka gave a small cry of fear and crawled quickly over to her mother. She hid her face in the folds of her skirt, waiting.

Mai shifted and said with confusion, "Ahsoka, what is it? There's nothing here to hurt you." Ahsoka looked warily into her mother's face when she turned and nodded. Mai looked into Ahsoka's nervous face and shrugged, "It's all okay, child." Silence fell as the whistling subsided, but the looming presence grew closer and closer, so overpowering that Ahsoka shook with fear. Stoutly, the petulant child thought about her lack of fear, her dislike of fear. She hated the way it paralyzed her, grabbed her away from her senses...she was _not _afraid. Ahsoka showed her face, and wandered to the rusty gate. The whistling came again, chirping and without rhythm. Ahsoka cringed, and glanced at her mother for reaction. Her mother paused, no words coming out of her throat, her expression of unbelievable joy. Confused, Ahsoka's wide eyes looked at the gate again. He's back? This man-from what she could sense-was a far cry for something to be joyful about.

"He's back." She whispered to herself and hurried to the gate. Her face was wreathed with smiles, the fatigue fell from her like curtains. Curious, Ahsoka inched closer, waiting for the man to strike them, to kill them. The man came into view, and stopped, nose-to-nose with Mai, a small smile playing on his lips. The name that Mai uttered so many times in Ahsoka's short childhood came from her lips, but this time, with comfort. "Aron."

* * *

"So this," Aron whispered to Mai, "is what I've been waiting for." His face was filled with joy, but not enthusiastic joy. He solemnly glanced at Ahsoka and smiled at Mai, "This is our daughter?" Mai ignored the cold, stony voice, she ignored the lines that creased Aron's face. She barely noticed the particular hardness that entered his eyes as he gazed down at her.

"Yes." Mai spoke without hesitance. She gave a wry smile, "Her name is Ahsoka, but I should have called her Disaster." She smiled at the tiny figure, who didn't cower at her father's tall figure. Mai beckoned for Ahsoka to come and greet her father, but the child dug her feet into the ground and shook her head vehemently. "No!" She implored. She remained standing where she was, but she opened her eyes curiously to see what her parents would say.

"No?" Aron asked. Mai was surprised at the danger in his tone. She never expected her husband to be dangerous, or merely angry. He glared hatefully at the child, but only for a moment. His face relaxed into a strained smile. "Come here, Ahsoka." He said gruffly, kneeling stiffly.

"No!" Ahsoka repeated stoutly. Mai was surprised to see her child glaring at Aron angrily. Surprised, Mai walked over to Ahsoka and knelt so they were eye level, "Why not?" Ahsoka looked back at Mai as if she were stupid, "Bad." She said, adding to her vocabulary list. Mai was annoyed. Here was Ahsoka's father, a man that her young child had never even met, but still, all she would do was refuse to even walk over and treat him fairly? Mai took in a breath and held out her arms for Ahsoka to climb into. When Ahsoka stared at her arms like they were snakes, Mai felt anger flare again, but she reminded herself that Ahsoka was still little...eighteen months. Plus she was opinionated and feisty, especially for a girl of her age. Mai nodded, a mental message that meant 'Suit yourself.' and returned to Aron's side.

"She's little." Mai said softly, knowing that her words were hardly an apology, but a mere excuse. Aron grunted a wordless response and Mai looked into his deep blue eyes, bright as Ahsoka's, and asked, "What's happened to you, Aron? Are you all right?"

"Never better." Aron said, a thin trickle of warmth in his voice, "Let's go in, sweet one. I haven't see the house since..." His voice trailed off and he looked into Mai's eyes, "Since they tried to kill us."

Mai nodded and glanced at the toes of her boots, "Yeah, I know." _How could I forget?

* * *

_The moon formed a crescent and cast shadows over Ahsoka's small room. She looked out the window, worry obvious in her small blue eyes. Scared by the feelings of warning filling her stomach, she crawled over to the door and pushed with her small hands. She knew Aron was evil...she knew Aron hated her. Ahsoka didn't know why, she didn't really think about it. In her mind, there were no words, only pictures, of what were, what is, and sometimes, very occasionally, what might be. The what might be, to be put mildly, scared her. It wasn't normal that Ahsoka's thoughts at her age were a little advanced. Ahsoka knew that, too, because Mai didn't even feel what she felt. Her mother was a nervous person, but she took pleasure in small things. Ahsoka had gradually learned to enjoy that. She had even learned to enjoy the small reprimands she got because every time, Mai's eyes grew gentle as they passed over her daughter. Mai was like an angel to Ahsoka, always there. So far, Ahsoka's impression of her father was worse than a nekk battle dog's or the mysterious Akul that her people were said to hunt.

Ahsoka crept through the house. She paused suddenly when the unfamiliar _thump, thump, thump _came from Aron's heavy boots. Ahsoka wondered if he felt the same unease she felt, or rather if he was the whole cause of the ripples of nervousness crawling through her small body. She wasn't going to crawl up to him, expecting kindness, though. There was something about him that lead to a deep mistrust in her. Ahsoka listened to his footsteps nearing the stairwell. Cringing, Ahsoka began her brisk crawl again.

Ahsoka hurried out the door, and in the shadows of the dark, crawled out of the rusty gate and into the red and white grasses of Shilli, the reason her skin looked like fire and ice. Of course, Ahsoka barely knew that, barely acknowledged any of her thoughts. She just left. She stopped to look back at her home. In the milliseconds of happening, Ahsoka's home burst into flame. The girl never saw that happen, though, but she knew that if she had remained in her home, she would be dead. So, what about her mother? And what about Aron? Was he the one who tried to kill them, or was he the target?

**Sorry 'bout the cliff hanger. I'll update soon! **


	5. Chapter 4

**AN:**Okay, I'm not sure if I want to kill Mai, because I sort of want Ahsoka to meet her again after Vader turned...so any help would be nice. :)

* * *

Mai chocked on the smoke that scorched her lungs. She was lying in bed, alone. Where was Aron? Ahsoka? Mai pushed herself to her forearms and got up, calling for her daughter. There was no answer, no scared cry. Was she dead? Tears streamed down Mai's face as she struggled to breath and get down the stairs. She turned to the small closet that she called Ahsoka's room, but it was in flames.

Mai turned and ran for the door, her hands sliding around the familiar worn handle. Just as she closed it and gathered in a mouthful of air to gasp down her exhausted lungs, the house exploded into flame. Mai was thrown limply through the air until she landed several feet in front of the door. She winced and closed her eyes. So far, it looked as though only she had survived. Aron and Ahsoka were gone.

Just as Mai slipped into unconsciousness, a dark figure blocked the moonlight's beam with his shadowy presence. He knelt next to Mai and ran a worn orange finger over her cheek, "Oh, isn't this a pity?" He whispered sweetly, "First, my poor daughter, that foolish child, now my wife." Aron smiled wickedly, "Don't worry, dear one." Aron knew that his wife was alive, but just barely. She was ill from the smoke and the depression with her loss. Aron just had to hope. It wouldn't be much longer. He stood, becoming once more one with the shadows and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Ahsoka saw him. She saw his cruel whisper, the tender, but oh so false way his finger trailed down Mai's cheeks, brushing her lekku. So she had been right. Ahsoka never wondered why, never thought about it. In her childlike mind, it was only what was. There was no excuses, unless she was ducking Mai's scolding eye. And now, now there was Mai, just lying there. Ahsoka could feel her in the Force. Even though Ahsoka didn't know what the Force was, it still rippled through her small body. She could feel each pained breath Mai gathered up, each wave of sorrow she released. Ahsoka crept from her hiding place in the bushes and crept over to her mother.

"Mama?" Ahsoka asked softly, kneeling beside her mother, "Mama." She repeated. Ahsoka touched her mother's shoulder expectantly. Her active mother now lay as still as Shilli plains on a windless day. But, no, Ahsoka thought. She couldn't let her mother die. They had to fight the traitor together. Tears slid down the baby Togruta's cheek and then, like any baby would, she howled and thrashed about. Soon, though Ahsoka was too preoccupied to notice, her mother stirred, groaned at the amount of noise the girl made.

"Okay, I get it." Mai murmured. She didn't wake up enough to realize that Ahsoka hadn't died, she was safe and sound...definitely sound, if you wanted to put that into a whole sentence. Mai's bleary, red-rimmed eyes blinked open painfully. Smoke still billowed from the destroyed house like grayish storm clouds, but she was alive. And so was her daughter, Mai could see that now. Relieved, Mai ran a finger down her daughter's arm and whispered, "Oh, Ahsoka. How did you know?"

Ahsoka didn't understand her mother's words at all, but she felt her relief, and even more, her confusion. Instead of her normal small, one-worded sentences like "Mama." and "No." (Ahsoka's favorite word, perhaps because she heard it so much.), Ahsoka, once more, added to her vocabulary, "Father made fire." She nestled in the crook of her mother's arm and closed her eyes, feeling the exhaustion of the past hour. Mai froze, and shook her daughter,"Did he? Is he alive?" Mai didn't know if she would actually believe what Ahsoka said, but she was so shocked, so angry at the murderer, she needed to know who would kill her. Even if it was her own husband.

Ahsoka nodded tiredly. Despite her fatigue, she could feel him coming back, ready to strike again if Mai and Ahsoka were not dead. Tearfully, Ahsoka leaned against her mother for comfort and protection. There was none to be given, for Mai could only fight as well Ahsoka in her weakened condition. Comfortingly, Mai tentatively stroked her daughter's shoulders. What would Aron do to them now?

And then he was there again. He paused, a frown hovering beside his mouth, "I was...getting help." He said lamely. "You didn't seem so well, Mai." Ahsoka felt her mother relax. But Ahsoka stood on her shaky feet, and spit out with fiery anger,"Liar!" Hands on her hips, Ahsoka would repeat it again and again until everyone believed her. Even if that wasn't now, wasn't ever, she was a fighter. She would survive this battle.

Even if it meant trouble. Ahsoka, like any other Togruta, was a predator. Which happened to mean that Aron was, too, but why should Ahsoka bother herself with that? She didn't know she was a predator. She didn't know Aron, even though he possessed several seen qualities, was a predator. But it was deeper than that, the simple predator versus predator battle. If it was, Ahsoka might well have been prey, being a baby. It was a "You-can't-beat-me-because-I-won't-let-you" battle. Did Aron sense his daughter's intentions? Ahsoka hoped not. She hovered near her mother, waiting. Mai stood up, and in the coldest tone Ahsoka had ever heard her use, said, "She's right, isn't she, Aron? You did it. Why?" Mai's hand hovered at her belt. Ahsoka grunted, straining to see what she held. She couldn't.

"Oh?" Aron asked, sweet and mocking at the same time. "Dear one, you said you loved me? Shall I believe that you're a traitor?" He stepped closer, ready to draw his wife into a kiss. Mai snarled low in her throat and jumped back. No. Ahsoka watched, wide-eyed and bewildered. Was her mother, the nervous, shaky woman, going to fight?

Aron saw her nervousness, felt it. He laughed at the way Mai's hands shook. "My dear wife, you were right. Those years in isolation weren't so good for you, now were they?" His hand came out, and a long metal pole floated up into them. He held it in his hands with a natural stance. "So where did you think I was for the past few years, dear one? Out killing myself in labor for you? I think not! It was your fault, you know?" Ahsoka was more than confused. Her mother was innocent, and so was she! They did nothing to deserve Aron's hate. And the way the pole floated into his hands...so she wasn't the only odd one?

"My fault?" Mai asked, a certain harshness in her throat. "So, when I believe that...what did I do?" Mai's eyes were on Aron, and he knew it. His gaze landed on the small bystander. Only Ahsoka saw his cruel grin, and she almost knew what was coming. Instead of struggling to get away, she froze, mouth opened to reveal two small, pearly white teeth. She couldn't move away from his dangerous hands, or the penetrating gaze.

"I couldn't keep her safe!" Aron snapped. His eyes flickered over Mai's small body and he said, "You don't know, do you?" Suddenly, Ahsoka felt herself being snatched up by rough hands, certainly not her mother's. The girl squirmed, hitting Aron's jaw. Ahsoka burst into tears, screaming for her mother, but Mai's hand curled around whatever object she had in her hand, and she hurled it at Aron. Poison gas floated into the air, billowing around them. Ahsoka began to cough violently as Aron's knees buckled. The two toppled to the ground, and Ahsoka was _just _saved from being crushed by Aron's stocky frame. Mai held her breath and grabbed Ahsoka, and she began to run, shushing her sluggish daughter. Ahsoka would be okay. The problem was that Aron would be okay. The poison gas couldn't kill him. It could easily kill a baby if she had been exposed enough, but not a full grown man.

Now Mai just had to keep her daughter safe...but in the silence, a roar of anger split the air. Mai began to sob, tears falling onto Ahsoka's lekku. Aron's revenge would mostly likely be her daughter's life.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: **There's only going to be two chapters, maybe three, of Ahsoka's childhood now! I like writing about her at this age, but the lack of dialogue on her part is so hard.

Ahsoka's mother, Mai, was weak. Her breathing was tired from the smoke, but she motioned for Ahsoka to come closer, "Dear one," she rasped, "Watch out." Ahsoka, as usual, couldn't understand her mother's words, but she could feel the river of warning beneath them. Ahsoka crawled beside her mother and watched her chest rise and fall, a sign of life. Ahsoka was so happy that her mother had lived the fire, so relieved, but she was also-as always-impatient.

Even though her mother had warned her, Ahsoka felt no immediate danger. The child didn't know of the Force, and so it came when it wished, it warned her when it felt it should, but it didn't now. Now Ahsoka was bored. Too nervous to sleep from the earlier excitement, Ahsoka crawled about five feet away from her mother and played in the grass, searching out insects and strands of grass that she threw in the air. They came to rest on her lap and Mai's body. Ahsoka watched her mother's nose twitch when the grass landed on her nose. Ahsoka giggled, and was so preoccupied with her new pastime she didn't notice a shadow in the moonlight, or the looming presence until she was suspended in midair, somebody's large hands around her waist.

The man put a cloth over Ahsoka's mouth and when she tried to cry out, her sounds were muffled. Tears trailed down her cheeks, dampening the man's hands. Now Ahsoka knew who he was. It was Aron, the evil man her mother had loved.

"Don't worry, child." Aron stroked Ahsoka's tear stained cheek, "Your mother will not be harmed. I've got what I need." Ahsoka snarled, or tried to, and struggled to free herself, but Aron's hands held fast to her waist.

Ahsoka wished that she was past this 'cute' stage, the thing that kept her out of trouble, so she could speak up and fight this man, but she couldn't. Scared, Ahsoka tried to cry out again. Danger loomed over her, and she noticed that carefully poised in Aron's fingers was a tranquilizing dart. Paralyzed, Ahsoka felt a sharp sting in her upper arm. She gave a muffled gasp, and fell limp, giving Aron the freedom to even murder her. But he didn't. He merely laughed, a husky, deep evil sound that rose from his throat and penetrated even the air. When Mai stirred, mumbling for Ahsoka, Aron left, carrying the supposedly sleeping child. Ahsoka wasn't sleeping, though. She was near death.

Mai grunted, feeling for her daughter's warm body, but she only felt the sharp Shilli grasses. Disgruntled, the young mother shot upright, her frantic blue eyes searching for Ahsoka. There was nothing, not even a trace of where she was.

Mai tried to comfort herself. If Aron took her, there was no way she wouldn't have heard her child's cries. Or seen the sky blue tears falling from those sapphire eyes. Mai's fingers twitched, almost as though she were wiping the blue drops away now. But Ahsoka wasn't in sight, and the heavy, lead pit in Mai's stomach told her that for once Ahsoka hadn't just wandered away, feeling that there was better things to do. Mai had failed.

She fell to the ground, stiff and immobile, her thoughts still, her eyes wide open, but she stared at nothing. The truth finally came forward. Aron had won, and Ahsoka was gone.

When Ahsoka finally awoke, she was groggy and so very, very confused. Her stomach churned with nausea and a touch of a headache…well, not a touch. Her head was roaring and thudding against her temples. Ahsoka had never felt so sick in her short life. She cried out as her stomach rebelled. She managed to hold in what so desperately wanted out. As Ahsoka gagged, her wide eyes took in her surroundings. She was in a wooden crate with a lumpy, worn blanket as a mattress. Ahsoka's nose crinkled at the vile smell rising from the blanket. She kneeled, looking for the small closet that was her room, the cheery, frantic Mai, the large, but messy kitchen. None of it was here. This wasn't her house. Panicked, Ahsoka almost cried out until she remembered the bright orange flames rising from the small house, and her sick mother. Ahsoka felt betrayed. Her normal warning had failed. The child pouted, her lower lip stuck out. She crossed her arms and landed heavily on the blanket, or more like rags.

Someone's heavy footsteps jolted Ahsoka out of her reverie. It was Aron. Who else would it be? Ahsoka thought irritably, glaring at the man with two narrow eyes. She scowled darkly at him as he lifted her, "You'll do well, baby doll." He crooned, but his voice was fake. When Ahsoka made no move, when she didn't warm up to him, he said to himself, as dark as Ahsoka's scowl had been. "If your mother doesn't show up to ruin it all."

In the statement…as usual, Ahsoka couldn't understand-it was so frustrating!-she felt a flicker of nervousness, of dread, but to her young mind, all she could comprehend was hope for herself. Relief coursed through her small body, and she smiled a bit, hiding her small grin from her father.

Aron's rough hands held her firmly and when he began to walk, Ahsoka fidgeted and squirmed. He brought her outside, and Ahsoka didn't recognize the rundown yard, but when she saw it, her eyes widened and she looked around. The beating of her small fists on Aron's chest ceased, and when he saw her looking around in bewilderment, he said, "You like it, child?" Ahsoka glanced at him, wrinkling her nose slightly. She obviously meant _no_.

Aron grunted and set her on a banged up speeder, but he made no move to watch her. That is, until Ahsoka's playful demeanor set in and her fingers came out. She pressed a button. The speeder spun into a 360, with Aron roaring at Ahsoka and Ahsoka giggling. When the speeder came to a rest, Aron glanced at the smiling child with dangerous eyes and said flatly, "Watch it, Ahsoka." After that, Aron's eyes never left her. Ahsoka could feel him remembering a piece of paper, and she could feel the feelings of anxiety, of…problems with speeders, and her mother, and a slightly smaller version of herself.

But that didn't matter, not now. When they arrived at the market, Aron grabbed Ahsoka off the speeder, still cussing about her previous near crash on the speeder and carried the protesting child into the middle of the stands. The sweet, poisonous smell of rotting fruit made Ahsoka's stomach begin to rebel again, but she pushed her own personal feelings aside.

Aron's stride was long and confident, and Ahsoka _hated _the swagger. She pulled away from his warm chest. But when she pulled away, instead of Aron's arms, she was in this other Togruta's. He handed Aron some credits, and cradling the squirming child, thanked Aron for this 'child he would call his own.' So confused, Ahsoka glanced into the warm, open face. She supposed she should of instantly liked him, for he seemed friendly, but there was the Force again, telling her otherwise.

But a distant voice stopped them all. She was too far away, and Aron, rather hurriedly, bade him a farewell and stepped into the streets. He furtively drew a hood over his face to conceal his markings and disappeared. Ahsoka had a feeling she wouldn't see him again.

The distant voice grew louder. Ahsoka blinked with recognition and she cried out suddenly. It was Mai, but when she opened her mouth, the Togruta man whose arms held her a firm prisoner was already quickly walking away. All Ahsoka could see was her mother with pain-filled eyes, just watching them.

Neither of them knew it, but Ahsoka Tano had just become a slave.

* * *

Mai was angry. She would kill Aron, she would murder him...but she couldn't. She vowed she'd get Ahsoka back, she promised herself. But even then, the promise was dull and empty as Mai's heart.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: **Two more chapters if it's possible. Ahsoka's first three years are almost over, but I'm planning to do a scene in the Jedi Temple later on where an eight year old Ahsoka meets her master when he's a Padawan.

* * *

"Welcome home, Ahsoka!" The man said in an all too strained voice. He smiled approvingly and glanced over at a tall human woman in the doorway. Ahsoka hadn't ever seen a human, and she was stunned. She wasn't his wife, even Ahsoka could tell. She wore rags and handed down garments, but she had a shining smile. Even though Ahsoka disliked the man, she liked the woman. As if the man understood her thoughts, he said, "That is Madi, your new guardian. She's my head slave, my pride. You'll learn well from her, I promise." He cleared his throat loudly and a smaller, more graceful, but this time Togruta, woman floated down the stairs. She flashed the man a brilliant smile came into the room,

"I," She announced in a smooth, rich voice, "am Irina. I'm Zan's wife, if you were confused, dear." As if to emphasize her point, she placed a kiss on the man's cheek. Zan, that was his name, Ahsoka would have to remember, smiled lightly. Irina caressed his cheek and whispered something to him. Zan nodded, almost regretfully and Ahsoka thought she heard him say, "She'll know, dear one."

Know what? Ahsoka wondered to herself, finally finding something she understood. Too pleased with her latest feat to really wonder, Ahsoka found herself thinking about Mai, wondering, hoping that she would see her again.

* * *

Dinner that night was...hard. It wasn't _her _home. It wasn't _her _way of eating. It was all wrong. There was a grand total of seven members at the dinner table, but there was silence. Not even Ahsoka made soft noises for the fun of it. She just stared with her wide blue eyes, widening and widening. Only five members of the table were stiff and solemn, acting sympathetic towards the newest member of their household. Zan and Irina laughed and chattered pleasantly, but it still seemed quiet. And then, Zan smiled hugely, flashing his teeth. He stood slowly and then lifted Ahsoka into his arms. Ahsoka disliked the feeling, as if he would drop her suddenly, not even caring about her own safety. Ahsoka felt a tear leak out of her eye. It fell slowly, slowly and then _splash! _onto Zan's orange-red arm. Zan winced at the small bit of wetness, but he swallowed his reprimand.

"This is Ahsoka." He announced, "She is our newest slave. Madi will train her." _Slave? _Ahsoka knew what that meant because of her overbearing mother. She never once thought, though, that her mother had a reason for believing in such nonsense.

Agitated and nervous, the Togruta child opened her mouth, revealing the small white teeth and bit down hard on Zan's arm. The man's yelp was sudden...and then Ahsoka was swiftly being escorted on her way to what looked like a very hard floor. Oh, that wasn't too smart...

But her fall was cut short. She had landed in Madi's arms, and the young human cradled the baby Togruta closely. She spoke for the first time, "Master. I'm sorry the child did that. It will not happen again, I promise. I take it upon myself to be sure of that." Even though Ahsoka liked Madi, she understood that she would not be allowed to defy Zan or Irina. Oh, yeah? Try and stop me, Ahsoka thought rebelliously. She took her mother's lose hard, and she wouldn't listen. Nobody would ever make her!

* * *

The months were long-nine of them, Ahsoka had turned two and a half-had passed in dreary silence, Zan's hate growing and expanding at his new charge's mischief. Like the days with Mai, which seemed so long ago, Ahsoka never meant harm, but mere fun. Credits like her long ago six-month-old self had done went missing. Books were missing pictures. Datapads were 'unfortunately' (Madi's term) crushed.

Two things meant more than anything to Ahsoka; her new friend, Shashone and the small checking book that Zan kept on the top shelf. He had once ranted for days at Ahsoka when she had gotten into it. It had been on the floor...why _should _it be off limits if it was there?...and Ahsoka had decided to see what it was. She got into enormous amounts of trouble that day. Now Ahsoka was going to get in trouble again. But there was one difference.

She was going to do it on purpose.

But even though she denied it to herself, she did care. It wasn't for fun right now. She was going for a taste of revenge, and she hoped desperately that it would be sweet. But how could she know?

That night, Ahsoka crawled off of her small, lumpy blanket that had been kicked into a corner and crept into the living room. Using her well practiced Force skills, she levitated the forbidden book, and for a moment it remained suspended in midair. That is, until a voice interrupted her thoughts, "What are you doing?" Ahsoka dropped the book and it fell hard onto her head. Rubbing the tops of her lekku, she glared at the intruder. Shashone.

"Shut up." Ahsoka muttered, "You'll ruin everything." Ahsoka lifted the book, "He'll know it's me, but I don't care!" With a defiant tug, the book tore easily into two separate parts. Ahsoka, filled with pleasure, tore the book into so many shreds that there was no way the book was fixable. With a satisfied smile, she left the scene of crime.

When the sun rose, Ahsoka felt happy for a moment, almost the way she felt when it was just Mai and her, the warmth from the sun just getting them through the day. But then she remembered. Ahsoka crawled with a purposeful, stubborn expression on her face, but her heart was guilty. Zan was looking at the mess, shaking his head. He glanced at the small orange face in the doorway. "How'd you manage that?" He growled. Tears slipped down Ahsoka's cheek as his thundering steps neared her quivering body. She cried out, screaming and raging, as his hand came down. When the tormenting pain subsided, Ahsoka dared to look into his face. And the faces of the several others, including a wailing Shashone. Why wouldn't that girl stopped? All Zan would do was beat her, Ahsoka groaned painfully to herself.

"All of you!" Zan boomed, "Are accompanying me on an Akul hunt!" He turned sharply, glaring at a suddenly interested little Togruta lying on the ground. Ahsoka's mind was racing. Akul! Her people fought these monsters, and now finally she could prove that despite her small size, she was worthy! Even though Ahsoka's thoughts were extravagant, she was forgetting two things 1) all children eight and under were watched until it was over and 2) Zan. "But Ahsoka will remain here."

With a deep angry scowl, Zan thrust a crusty piece of bread into Ahsoka's hands and picked her up. His fingers came around the front doorknob and he went outside, a grim look on his face. Oh, no. Ahsoka thought grumpily. Not again/ He carried to her to a small wooden shed, her 'area of punishment'-a place Ahsoka abusolutely despised. He closed the door, locking it firmly so the girl would not escape. He shouted to the others, his poorly treated slaves. Strong footsteps came from everywhere. This wasn't only her household. It was all of Shilli.

Would Mai be there? Pleased with the prospect, Ahsoka smiled. In the dark gloominess of the shed, a flicker of light caught her eye. A hole that she could fit through. Ahsoka crept over and crawled through, in awe of the Togruta natives walking towards the North. Ahsoka scrambled over and joined them, trying to hold her back straight as possible, trying to look tall.


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: My last chapter wasn't so great...I lost my train of thought during it, I guess. I hate it when I do that. But, I like reviews so please review!**

Ahsoka's small frown had to make the woman take pity on her...she had to look down and see the small child, so brave, so fearless, ready for such a challenge. Except all Ahsoka got was "You're a baby! You can not join!" Well, Ahsoka hardly considered herself a baby, she was a toddler. There was a difference, in case the stupid Togruta woman guarding who entered the wood couldn't tell. Sulking, Ahsoka slunk against a nearby tree, shooting the stern faced woman sharp glances. So what if the woman hated her later? The defiant child didn't care. Ahsoka was surprising herself. Did she lose herself to somebody she wasn't? It seemed she never cared these days about anything, at all, ever. Murderous hate could flow through her limbs...she could see Mai...but what if she no longer cared? The thoughts were raging and tormenting, and they ached. Ahsoka moaned to herself, not understanding the sudden fear, the sudden care of not caring, opening up beneath her. What was wrong with her? Where was that innocent troublemaker she had been? It wasn't fair! Ahsoka was so wrapped up in her thoughts, so scared, that she hardly noticed Stern Face looking at her oddly, "Child? Are you all right? Child?" Stern Face fell beside Ahsoka and pressed a hand to her forehead, murmuring, "I'll go get a doctor. I knew a sickness was going around!" Ahsoka glanced up, a sudden idea feeding her mind. She tried to look sicker and achier, so the woman would just go. Ahsoka must have done a good job, because very soon, she was alone. Well, not alone, but away from Stern Face.

Ahsoka at this point had a knack for nicknames. She called Shashone 'Silver' because of the silvery shine to her friend's favorite necklace...and it fit. But no one else really had a nickname but her. Ahsoka called herself something else when she was bored of being Ahsoka. When she wanted to rise up and be brave and be a hero that everybody loved and nobody ever thought was nothing but annoying, she called herself 'Sky'. That was it. It was silly, Ahsoka had to admit, but what can you expect from a two and a half year old?

Now Ahsoka rose somewhat shakily, throwing a scared glance back to where the woman had disappeared, and she ran. She followed the rolling, marching lines of Togruta proudly. This was her job, after all. This was what she was born for, right?

It didn't take long for the other Togruta to stop, and when they did, Ahsoka bumped into the backs of a man's knees. He turned and shot her a small, impatient look, but apparently didn't know the rules about toddlers joining in the fight. He turned back around and Ahsoka stuck her tongue out at his back. Stupid, he shouldn't have stopped so quick, Ahsoka excused herself from her obliviousness.

Her awe was hard to hide. Ahsoka tried to look grown up, or at least enough to be there, but when the first shrill roar of the Akul sounded, Ahsoka gasped with enthusiasm. Some Togruta glanced at her, their thoughts obvious. It wasn't that exciting. It happened often, that they fight an Akul. It's a part of a Togruta, any Togruta. Well, Ahsoka thought rather flippantly, maybe she was lucky that she was better than the rest, that she had more skill. Or maybe her imagination was heading into overdrive.

Ahsoka rocked to her toes, straining to see, but then, the rush of her people knocked her over, and Ahsoka was distracted by an old memory, something she tried so hard not to think about, but she did. Standing in front of her, just as shocked from a lifetime ago. Not Mai.

Aron.

Anger so strong it popped made Ahsoka step back fearfully. Did he recognize her? Did he know that she was the little girl he had heartlessly sold as a slave? _Oh. _Ahsoka moaned. And behind him, a young woman, her eyes trained on him, was not Mai. It was Tali, or somebody who looked very much like her mother's friend. No, that was Tali, behind her, yelling. But the woman held out a blaster and shot. Aron fell suddenly, and four people surrounded him: Ahsoka, Tali, Tali's lookalike, and...Mai. Ahsoka could only stare. A stiff cry rose in her throat, but she could not release it. She felt afraid, but...

Safe.

"Why did you do it?" Tali pounced, "Sadid, why? I told you that it was wrong. Oh, cousin." Tali sucked in her breath, in such away that meant something was going to happen, that even though everything was now fine, something had shifted, had changed. Was it? But that didn't matter now, none of it did. Mai and Ahsoka's eyes locked onto each other. Mai's silence stretched on, and Ahsoka wondered if her mother knew that Ahsoka remembered her.

In the quietest of voices, so thin and drawn, she glanced into her mother's face desperately, "Mama, I do. I do." Ahsoka repeated, wanting to rush into her mother's arms, to feel the thin, delicate finger trailing down her lekku, to see the sun rise and gleam over them, bearing hope. Bearing another day. Could that be true? Mai's arms opened and, yes, it could be true. Ahsoka ran into them and grasped Mai tightly. In her position, she saw danger again.

And she hadn't felt it. It was their forgotten Akul, his eyes gleaming yellow at his new kill. "Mama," Ahsoka struggled to pull away, "It's coming, Mama, watch out!" Ahsoka must have moved too slow, that's the well she felt it, it was her fault. And her first seed of guilt had been planted. A lie, no more, but still. It was there, and it would always remain there. Ahsoka Tano must have failed.

It was her fault.

Mai and Ahsoka, both of them, were picked up like the rag dolls, so limp and flimsy, that Madi made for her and Silver - Shashone. Ahsoka hands flailed wildly, landing on the creature's neck. And even though Ahsoka felt the peril...it was biting at her, nipping at the ends of her lekku, her face...she needed to save Mai first. That was her job. How could she live knowing that she let Mai die, that she had no hope of ever escaping Zan's terrible wrath? A life without hope wouldn't be worth living, ever. Ahsoka's hand found Mai's, and she clasped it tightly. Mai was fading, fading, into a blackness that reminded Ahsoka of the paralyzing dart. She was blacking out.

There was no way Ahsoka could save her, no way that they could return home, laughing and happy. What was Ahsoka thinking? A toddler fight an Akul? Ahsoka hissed in pain and annoyance - at herself, there was nobody to blame but her own, stupid, reckless self. _If I get out of this alive, Zan will kill me instead..._the possibility didn't seem so likely, with the monster using his deadly teeth to shake his two captives. Dizzy, head swarming, Ahsoka didn't realize she was flying to the ground until she landed and heard the _thump_! of Mai's body. Ahsoka's eyes opened and she saw the monster lurch forward and pitch to the ground, a red circle on his side. A blaster bullet. Ahsoka glanced at Sadid, Tali's cousin, but the woman was standing, horrified, at the scene.

A wail rose up Ahsoka's throat when she saw her mother. Her mother was lying, stiff and unresponsive to anything. "Child, hush." It was Tali. She lifted Mai into her arms, "She's alive, Ahsoka. She'll be okay. We have other problems, though." Tamara stood up, beckoning to two men, one holding a blaster.

Ahsoka hadn't ever seen anything like this man. He was tall...but different. He wasn't human or Togruta. What he was must have been what he claimed next, "You owe the pirates what we deserve!" He hollered blindly, "We saved the girl and the woman...we'll take our reward! Who's the father of the child?" A pirate, Ahsoka mulled to herself, another one of Mai's silly worries.

"She doesn't have a father." It was Zan, his voice mildly calm and pleasant. Ahsoka could feel him thinking...he wanted to get rid of her. Oh, that wasn't good. Not good at all. "I'm her owner. She's my slave. I must thank you, though, for saving the woman's life. She is one of our people. What would you like as a reward?" Zan's tone was mildly suggesting.

"I'll take the child." The pirate murmured to himself, a yellowy flash in his eyes, "If you permit it."

"No!" Ahsoka screamed as the pirate's arms surrounded her. Utterly repulsive. Ahsoka growled at him, baring her teeth in a predator stance, but the man smiled at her, "You'll do fine." Ahsoka didn't care how she did. She didn't care if they killed her. Eyes on Mai, Ahsoka cried out again. _I failed you, Mama. I don't know if you'll live, and now I'll never know. I'm going to die, and you might, too. _

Ahsoka's head dropped, her eyes on the ground. The sun was dying on the horizon, the last rays of warmth and home, hope and happiness fading into the dust. _  
_


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Okay, here goes. Please review. I want to (Maybe) put in a section where Ahsoka gets angry at Anakin for his problems with his mother, and not realizing her own mother's fate - or maybe I could do that as a one-shot. Maybe do some time before Christophis, and a review of a troublesome temple life with that as memories. Advice? Please? **

"Here you are, dear one." He didn't mean it, words meant nothing, ever! Ahsoka glared at him, her blue eyes flashing vividly in the little light that filled the room - very obviously a store room - an ugly, stupid thing that all Ahsoka wanted to do with it was, well, nothing. Trapped and betrayed, the small girl said nothing, just stared somberly. The man wasn't captivated by an innocent child's stare. He sighed, an angry scowl filling his face, and turned away, muttering, "If you dare even try to escape, I'll have your head."

Better than this, the unhappy Togruta thought, her eyes growing watery and glazed with tears. Her lower lip quivered, and Ahsoka clamped her teeth together to keep from making noise...she didn't need the pirates' evil satisfaction at their wailing prisoner. Still, Ahsoka couldn't hold back the tears. The spilled over her cheeks and dripped off her chin, onto the aluminum floor with small plinks. Ahsoka's small wavering hand went to her mouth, her stomach rolling suspiciously. Her chest ached with sobs that she refused to release, but perhaps she should have. Head throbbing, the quivering child retched, her orange skin paling as her stomach's contents spilled out.

Everything was wrong. Without any hope, without any goals or happiness, Ahsoka's thin arms clasped around her knees and she waited.

For death.

* * *

"Cheeky thing, aren't you?" The pirate - his name, or at least the toddler thought, was Gradi - glared at his prisoner, trying not to show any pain at the growing bruise on his leg. Ahsoka frowned up at him, knowing that her kick had hurt. She just wished they would stop pretending that everything was okay, but she could feel their worry. Their fear might become her hope, Ahsoka could gather that much.

Ahsoka had been with these people for five months, long enough to learn that what her fate would be. The pirates tried to hide it, but they apparently didn't know that a Togruta could hear better than a human. She was to be kept until needed, and then, for profit, she would be sold back into slavery. Ahsoka had argued with herself for days at the 'back into slavery' part. As far as she thought, she was a slave. She belonged to these men until they released her. That was slavery.

Still frowning at him, Ahsoka was almost surprised when he picked her up, his rough hands digging into her sides. Swallowing a sharp yelp of pain, the girl stared at him with distaste, but only to wonder why she always got the wrong reaction. He laughed at her, his billowing laugh harsh and cruel, making Ahsoka's ears throb painfully. Cradling the child with a crude hold, he took her above and promptly set her on the floor. Resisting the urge to whimper, Ahsoka's gaze settled on Captain. Captain was a harsh man with a corrupt mind, but his tongue was persuasive. Smiling at his young prisoner, his gaze unsettled, he looked like a king, or an emperor. If Ahsoka said that, wouldn't he love it? But Ahsoka had learned one thing in her captivity; if she could help it, which was not often, she must keep her mouth shut. Or else.

Else wasn't good at all. Sometimes no dinner, sometimes a beating...the beatings were the worst, though. The sharp pain would explode across her already scarred back in fresh nicks of pain. All of them were relentless. They held no care for Ahsoka, so Ahsoka did the one thing she could do. She didn't care about them. Why should she?

A voice - Gradi's - broke her thoughts, "Captain, you were right! Jedi cruiser ahead!" His tone was frantic, but the Captain's walk was even more so. He cursed violently, and mumbled to himself. Gradi spoke again, "What should we do with the prisoner?"

"Fools!" Captain barked, his eyes glowing amber, "Leave her be! The Jedi'll be here soon, it's them you have to worry about!" Scared, but suddenly interested, Ahsoka felt something shift. An unspoken promise, but it meant something. She was going to be all right. This Jedi would help her, she knew it. Pleased, that is, until she saw a blue neon glow close to her cheek, Ahsoka waited.

The man who help the beam of neon light had a mask covering up his face, something that almost frightened Ahsoka. But there was something else, a flickering of goodness despite the mask. The loathsome pirates were grains of dust beneath his shimmering power, and he was a ruler. Would he reach out to a child? Ahsoka lifted a small finger and whispered, "Are you here to rescue me?"

"Perhaps." The man choose his words carefully, "Come with me, child." He lifted Ahsoka, but his grasp was gentler, and oh so much kinder. Reassured, Ahsoka rested her cheek on his shoulder, watching the beam of light dance in the darkness.

Red blaster fire streaked the air, and the man set Ahsoka down as he fought with whoever held the blaster. Nervous, Ahsoka glared into the metal walls. Would this man defeat the pirate? Without realization of her actions, her two small palms shot out and she yanked with the Force, not knowing what she was playing with, just that it was no longer a game, and she pulled. Gasping for air, Ahsoka heard the heavy clatter as the object hit the floor.

She felt the man's - the one who held the light beam - eyes pass over her, and then she was reading her thoughts. She didn't know it, but also her potential.

"Your too old." He whispered, but he picked her up, "But they made an exception for a nine year old. Maybe-" His voice trailed off, low and soothing in the mask, "I'm Jedi Master Plo Koon." Jedi? Jedi must be good...he had saved her. Ahsoka suddenly saw the sun on the distant hills of her home planet rise.

"Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka whispered tiredly, her small head falling against his chest, "Can I come with you?" As she fell asleep, she heard his approval. One word, a word that granted her freedom.

Yes.

* * *

"Are you...afraid?" Ahsoka frowned irritably. If she were afraid, why would it matter. The tall black man, a Kuron, (Master Plo's helpful input) gazed at her inquiringly, but also sharply. Disapprovingly. Staunchly angry, Ahsoka's chin shot out.

"No." She said adamantly, and though lying, she thought she sounded convincing until the green troll like figure's wide eyes passed over.

"Afraid, you are." He said, "Of what, youngling?" The troll looked wise and old, an elder who had seen many and knew what fates had to be considered. He also looked weary, as though Ahsoka were only a nuisance.

Annoyed, Ahsoka shrugged. Master Plo spoke gently, showing a gentle affection, "Time will cure her. Let her join us."

"Then trained, she will be." The troll said in his mixed up tongue. Ahsoka felt a moment of elation and success, a promise of hope and happiness sprung free. Her miseries felt over. But only if they were.


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: I've been sick...I really hate being sick. But I still updated. :) Enjoy!  


* * *

**

"Oh, not a good idea, not good at all." Ahsoka murmured to herself, nervously righting her position. The lake lay below her, gleaming and still as always. This was a room in the Temple, one of the eight year old's favorites. Her friend, Alia, looked up with scared, puppy-brown eyes. They hung just below the turboshaft, thanks to Ahsoka's shortcut to class. But maybe this wasn't the greatest ideas for a shortcut. Maybe it was downright stupid. Ahsoka berated herself silently, half intent on her insults, half on getting out of this mess.

Ahsoka reached a trembling hand to Alia, straining to hang onto the thin wire. Alia looked at her friend's hand dubiously, like she was wondering if she should actually trust her friend. The wire cut marks into her skin, but she ignored that. Right now, she feared something slightly more important. A deep rumbling was like a distant bell, screaming "Do you remember me? I'm part of the danger!"

"Um, Ahsoka?" Alia asked, her voice albeit wobbly, "There's a turbolift coming, and I, uh, I...what's your idea?" The deafening noise was louder now, looming over them. Ahsoka, disgusted, muttered to herself silently, _Wow, great way to die. _

"Well, I'm really sorry, Alia, but let go!" Ahsoka's fingers uncurled and she was falling blindly into the lake, blindly to her death. She clung to nothing, only the vague knowledge that her 'great idea' was dumb. Hurtling through the air, she hit the water with a sickening splat and a rush of pain traveling from her stomach. She shuddered slightly as the water immersed her, drenching and cleansing her. Alia's body shot through the water next to her, and Ahsoka grabbed her friend's shoulder. She swam to the top quickly, and when she burst out the water, her breathing was harsh and hurried.

Alia's glare was hostile, but the two swam out of the lake, and dripping, ran through the halls to their class, an unspoken agreement that it would just be best to remain quiet for now with each other. Ahsoka swallowed her apologies, knowing Alia would never accept them, and when they arrived at class, she would take the blame. That is, if she had to.

"Hello, Master Yoda." Ahsoka said, ignoring the sloshing water in her boots. She tried to take her place, but Yoda's heavy-lidded eyes stopped her without words. There was silence, deafening silence, for a moment.

"Go to your quarters, Youngling, you will." Ahsoka's lekku, her only way to really blush, turned a slight more vivid blue as some of the others stared at her, snickering behind their hands. It wasn't fair that she always got bored of doing the same old things, was it? She wanted to try something more...she always was. Just the past week ago, she taught herself reverse Shien grip, something very few did. And yet...she could never just quietly meditate. So if, if was a pretty small word in this case, it was do or not, if she got kicked out, where would she go? What would she do? Somehow, Ahsoka got the feeling that she could never just be a farmer. "Youngling." Yoda repeated in a sharper voice that obviously meant 'go'. Ahsoka beckoned to Alia to follow, but Yoda said, "Stay her, Alia will."

Ahsoka, rather dejected, rather angry, walked down the hall. She kept her small shoulders square, but she could feel desolate atmosphere everywhere. So intent on her glum, Ahsoka didn't realize another person in the hall.

"Youngling?" The voice was deep, on edge, but there was a touch of compassion there. The compassion wasn't for her, Ahsoka observed. Rather, for whoever he cared about. The male - human - was about fifteen standard years. His brown Padawan braid slapped against his shoulder, and his fiery blue eyes landed on her heavily. Ahsoka stared at him. He was obviously irritated by being defied - it wasn't something he was used to - and he stared at her reluctantly. Then Ahsoka remembered him. Anakin Skywalker. Oh, yeah.

"Can you move?" The boy asked. Ahsoka could tell he was awed that a mere, small eight year old could stand there stubbornly without shrinking away. But Ahsoka did. Besides, this boy was linked to something inside of her, something very important. Her future. She could see he knew it, too, but didn't know if to accept it or not.

He didn't. He brushed by her, barely looking back into the two hopeful, shining eyes, bluer than his own. Ahsoka found something else. He wasn't going to remember her. But she would.

* * *

"The youngling should have one more chance." Master Plo said decisively, speaking of Ahsoka to the council. Again. No one mentioned the girl's past chances, all taken and faded.

"Yes." It was Yoda. He leaned against his gimer stick thoughtfully, "Reminds me of another problem, she does. Fix the problems, they can." No one asked for more detailed advice, for they all knew who Yoda spoke of. The reckless boy Anakin Skywalker was a Knight, fully capable of taking on a Padawan. The fourteen year old Togruta and he would probably do well with each.

Master Plo shifted before standing, giving Yoda a chance to reject the plan, "I'll bring her." He volunteered, praying that the situation would work out for the child's sake. She was special, to him and to the galaxy.

* * *

"Ahsoka?" It was Master Plo, Ahsoka thought rather nervously. Was she out of the Temple yet? What would they do, "Come with me." Ahsoka stepped outside, glancing at her friend reproachfully, hoping for a chance to redeem herself. They walked through the halls to the Council, but Plo remained silent. No information was offered.

In the High Council, everything was orderly. The same, all of the Masters there who would meditate, who liked to meditate. "Tano," Master Windu began, "You have been apprenticed to Master Skywalker. You will travel to Christophious and inform them of an emergency. Details will be given when you contact us."

Ahsoka nearly choked, "I'm a Padawan?" Her face stretched into a wide grin, something that all the masters ignored. Only Shaak Ti gave her something, a string of silka beads to hang on her lekku.

"Your Padawan braid." She said quietly, "You are dismissed, Padawan Tano."

_Padawan _Tano. See? I can amount to something. 


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey, sorry for waiting so long to update.  
**

In this chapter, I have this part about Ahsoka being poisoned. I want to do a future story (One with a slightly less big time span) about her getting seriously ill and trying to figure out a cure, doing so while dealing with the Separatists. When I finish this, I'll update a summary and a title if you want to read it...but that's a way off so I guess you can just read this for now. Sorry for the longer update...I might try to space the updates out a little further. School's a pain especially since the trimester ends Friday.

**

* * *

**

Now times were changing. Perhaps the war could turn in Jedi's tide - it was a pretty big perhaps. Ahsoka was no longer the naive, but nervous child who rode in the small shuttle to Anakin Skywalker's rescue, who, she had thought, hated her. But her master meant a lot to her, even though they bantered constantly, occasionally fighting. But now she really was somebody, a young, nearly fifteen year old girl. A nervous, wired fifteen year old girl. Ahsoka had been in the Outer Rim now for nearly five months. But that couldn't mean too much, because nor had her master. He seemed much more annoyed by that then her. He tried to keep his emotions down around her, but she noticed. She also noticed the way his eyes always lingered too long on holoimages of Senator Amidala, and how he always snapped to attention when her name was mentioned. That, Ahsoka hated to admit, annoyed her. Ahsoka loved Padme as the sister she never had, sometimes the mother she lost...but sometimes, Anakin didn't seem to notice his padawan, all his attention on the beautiful Naboo senator. No, Ahsoka didn't love her master, but she wanted attention. She was, after all, Togruta. Togruta were not typically independent. They lived in groups, depending on each other for survival. Maybe because she hadn't lived in a group as a child made her slightly nervous sometimes, not that she'd ever show it.

Ahsoka's head was cradled in her arms as she stared in the darkness. She wanted sleep badly, but she felt uneasy tonight. Apprehensive in way she hadn't felt before, well, perhaps not. There had been times when fear threatened her, but that wasn't now. She felt Anakin gently test their bond, simply asking if she was all right. He felt that. Oh, Ahsoka thought wincing. She allowed her master to know she was fine, there was nothing for him to worry about. He answered again, all right, Snips, if you need anything...of course, Master, I know you're there.

Ahsoka glanced at the wall, so tired, and she allowed herself to be lulled to sleep. But there, something mocked her. Something obscure, not right...and definitely not pleasant.

_"Master?" It was her voice, a mere squeak, though it sounded nothing like Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka stared, open mouthed in horror at her Master just inside the Temple. Scattered bodies like carelessly tossed aside rags lay on the ground. Ahsoka didn't berate her master, not the way she might have. She stared, lightsaber not yet in her hand. How could she just kill him? Could she? When his eyes met hers, they gleamed a terribly angry yellow, so bright that they made Ahsoka's eyes ache. They reminded her of something, a tucked away memory. The Son. Silent as a moth, Ahsoka crept towards him with sheer terror._

_"Are you going to kill me?" The words were not intentional, not angry either. They surprised the former Anakin Skywalker, the must have, for his eyes became their former blue color again. He seemed nervous, almost, and Ahsoka could hear his whispered words, "No mercy, no mercy." His blue blade sputtered, a reminder that it was there, waiting to kill his young victim. Ahsoka's eyes landed on it, and for the first time, a rise of anger came to her. _

_"Are you proud of me?" It was a question that Ahsoka had asked before, a steadfast fear that Anakin had managed to tame. But if rose up again, along with the fears about him believing in her, and trusting her. But now when she asked, she sounded dismayed. Betrayed by the one person she always felt she could trust. And, now, it just might be over. Anakin rose the lightsaber as Ahsoka grabbed hers, "Who _are _you? What happened to Anakin Skywalker, Hero of the Republic?" she demanded, parrying the monster's first blow._

_"He is no longer." The name was unspoken, but Ahsoka heard it clearly. Darth Vader. _

Ahsoka woke up suddenly, her heart hammering in a mad tempo against her chest. Her vividly striped lekku paled with fear, and cold sweat damped her back. She lifted a shaking hand to her mouth to trap the scream, and prayed her master did not feel her discomfort. Just to make sure, she sent a message through their bond. I'm fine, Master. I just had a small nightmare. Ahsoka waited a moment, but she didn't get an answer. He apparently hadn't heard her. Relieved, Ahsoka lay back down. She didn't really want to sleep, not now, but Ahsoka felt suddenly exhausted. The vision, the premonition didn't return to her. Her sleep for the short remainder of the night (at least during the times she didn't wake up) was dreamless.

* * *

Anakin could feel her fear. He couldn't feel the dream that she had dreamt, or the exact thing that had made her so apprehensive, but until she had smothered it, he could hear her message. I'm fine. It was a lie. Anakin sighed to himself with disgust, hating the girl's want to hide her dream. He stood up slowly and walked to her room. At the Temple, during the few nights he actually spent there, they shared quarters. Here, on a ship called the _Leveler_, they each had their own.

Quietly, so not to disturb any of the other sleeping residents, Anakin walked to Ahsoka's quarters and used the Force to open her door. She lay curled on her bedroll, a troubled frown on her young face. Anakin lay a hand to her forehead, not exactly and at the same time knowing why. Once, awhile back, she had gotten ill. Every med droid, every person told him that she would die unless they found a cure. And they had, thanks to Ahsoka. Even though it was over, it was ingrained into Anakin's mind, even though Ahsoka didn't seem to care.

Ahsoka yawned widely, showing the small, sharp predator teeth from her ancient background. She snuggled against his palm as though it were a pillow. Anakin couldn't resist a small smile. She wouldn't be too pleased if she knew it wasn't. Anakin sat back on his heels, listening to her quiet breathing and watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Anakin's hand briefly touched her shoulder before he stood up. He wanted to stay, but he knew his Padawan was all right. For now.

* * *

The next morning came too soon for the Togruta Padawan to wake up. Exhausted, Ahsoka stumbled into the hallway, squinting at her chrono. Suddenly reminded of the now broken promise to meet her master on the bridge, Ahsoka groaned to herself. She tapped her Commlink impatiently, and started to say, "Master, I'm gonna be late..."

"I realized that, Snips." A friendly, joking voice interrupted her mid-sentence. Stunned because she hadn't felt his blinding presence - it was impossible not to feel - she jumped and turned guiltily. Would he be angry? His words last night had been rather harsh, he wanted her a half hour earlier. But Anakin didn't look angry, not even the least bit annoyed. His smile was just barely there, but something else was etched onto his face. Concern. He had felt her distress. Ahsoka cursed inwardly as he said, "You look exhausted. Did you sleep at all."

"Master." Ahsoka rolled her bright blue eyes, "Skyguy, of course I did." Ahsoka knew that Anakin knew what she was doing. Ahsoka wanted to joke her way out of it, but she also knew her master probably wouldn't be to happy about that. If he was, he didn't show. He simply shrugged, but in a subtle flicker in his eyes told the young Padawan that he knew she was lying.

"Come on, then, Snips. We have to get to the bridge." Anakin was already walking walking away. A white eye marking drifted up, causing Ahsoka's forehead to wrinkle. No lecture? That was new. Ahsoka trotted after him, trying to ignore the exhaustion that weighed down her feet and eyelids. She was alright. The nightmare wouldn't come again - it couldn't. She was, after all, Anakin Skywalker's Padawan, and as his Padawan, she would know if he was about to betray her and the Jedi Order. Besides, even if she wouldn't, Obi-Wan would. Mace Windu and Master Yoda would. And Padme - the senator from Naboo, the one Ahsoka knew Anakin admired, if only that - she wouldn't even allow becoming a Sith Lord, Darth Vader, to even cross Anakin's mind.

Nobody would. They could prevent it.

Couldn't they?


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Okay, I changed her age to almost fifteen to about sixteen, given I had the wrong information on the series. I heard it went on for six months, from the time Ahsoka became a Padawan to ROTS. ROTS was in 19 BBY, and the series started awhile after Geonosis. Currently (According to Wookiepedia) its 21 BBY. So much for accuracy in this Fic. Oh, well. Just remember that I changed it.**

**I'm thinking about posting a one-shot about how Anakin finally tells Ahsoka about his past, and Ahsoka's background comes up. tell me what you think, and if I should post it.  
**

**Review please. I love reviews. :)  
**

**

* * *

**

"Ahsoka...Ahsoka?" Ahsoka sought through the haziness in her mind, trying to sort out her muddled thoughts. Her stomach rolled a little bit as she awoke, and unsettling nauseated feeling that she disliked. Cursing underneath her breath, she opened her sticky eyelids to see her master, who looked rather worried. She had fallen asleep in the copilot's seat, her head lolling to her chest in what looked like an extremely uncomfortable position. Ahsoka twisted her head, hearing the crack as she did so, and winced. It had been uncomfortable.

Ahsoka pulled a wobbly grin and managed, "I'm...great, Master." He hadn't asked, he didn't need to. Ahsoka had been his Padawan long enough to understand her master's emotions. Well, some of them. Most were so muddled, so confusing that she hardly bothered to try and sort them out. She often didn't want to. They were too un-Jedi, and she wanted to keep her master as the Hero With No Fear, not the Hero With Many Faults.

"Are you, Snips?" Anakin asked. His expression was innocent and guarded, hardly indicating that he did or didn't believe here. Ahsoka's arms folded over her chest and her chin jutted out, "Why don't you listen? I said so, didn't I?" She could practically feel his other thoughts - but that doesn't mean too much, Snips. Ahsoka was lying, she had lied before. Last time, the time that she had nearly landed herself knee - deep in trouble, Plo Koon had rescued her. Again.

But that was the first time Ahsoka felt an irritated nagging feeling pulling at her gut. She didn't know what it meant, and only now it was making sense. Anakin was changing. When he was with Captain Tarkin, when he spoke to her, he seemed darker, even with her. Well, she had sneaked on the mission, which he knew. Lost in her train of thought, Ahsoka hardly noticed Anakin was still in front of her, looking at her oddly. "What is it?" His voice was abruptly gentle, though still commanding. Still, with hidden agitation lurking underneath the layer of gentleness.

On the verge of losing control, Ahsoka bit her lower lip, "I can't." She looked up at her mentor, sadness echoing in the shadows of her eyes, yet there was a truth. She couldn't. Not now. Ahsoka looked away, staring out of the small window into space. She waited for her master to leave, but he didn't. Ahsoka nearly jumped when he set his hand on her shoulder. Guilt clouded her vision, but she met his eyes, "I - I'm sorry, Skyguy." Tears filled her eyes, and she quickly ducked to blink them back. Tears had never been a familiar sensation to the fierce Togrutan warrior. She wasn't used to the watery sensation and was surprised. Ahsoka waited for Anakin to scold her, but her merely stood up and left, his feelings left clear in the Force. When you wish, Padawan. While that comment could have seemed great, it wasn't. It was laced with impatience, tinted with anger. At her? Ahsoka didn't know. She hoped not.

He paused, halfway turned back to her and said, "We're heading into battle soon. Hope your ready." Ahsoka's lips pulled back in a feral look at his nonchalance, a small suggestion that she wasn't. She was. She would prove it. Ahsoka kicked out her legs and stood up, stretching. Anakin glanced back at her, and she stuck her tongue out as he retreated. Went too far that time, Skyguy. Not fair.

Of course, she would never say that. What kind of apprentice scolded her master? Fingers brushing one of her lightsabers for comfort, she trotted after to Anakin to the war room, her legs wobbly from exhaustion and exhilaration. Back to the war, Ahsoka mused, what else is new?

* * *

Ahsoka had been fighting for forever, now, at least it seemed that way. Separatists, a bunch of dumb-witted droids, not the resourceful clones that her army had, surrounded her. Ahsoka swung her lightsaber with half-hearted enthusiasm. She wanted a break, some water, and sleep, but, always living up to her statements, she had accompanied her master, despite his over-protective glance. Sorry, Skyguy, she had thought with gritted teeth, I am not a youngling anymore. When he picked up that thought, all he gave her was an annoyed glance. No reprimand.

Her lightsaber felt like lead. Gritting her teeth, Ahsoka grumbled something about the stupidity of the merciless battle droids. Twirling her lightsaber, her second bumping against her leg somewhat annoyingly, Ahsoka played a bit during battle. Ahsoka had gotten bored of the steady concentration of the battle, and with boredom came quirks and games to outsmart the easily outsmarted battle droids. The one problem was that Anakin didn't seem to think her ideas were always so great. In fact, they lead to several heated arguments. Ahsoka had wanted to cry out that she was fine, just having fun.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin cried out suddenly, his deep voice splitting the air. Ahsoka paused, annoyed with the constant lectures on her obedience, and turned, ready to lash out, ready to remind him of their past games. But the look on his war - hardened face stopped her. Fear, rising and falling with the Force, nearly toppling her over. Ahsoka stared at him with aghast. He was running to her - too slowly - and then. "Run! Ahsoka, just get out of here!" Confused, Ahsoka just stood there. Something was happening. The Force was shifting and screaming at her like wind pounding on her back. Danger. My life. Ahsoka wanted to stay, wanted to remain here, not just watching her Master possibly die. But the look on his face-. Anger simmered close to the surface as she stalked off, allowing her guard to slip. But she left too late, or perhaps she should have remained. A blaster bullet hit her, singing and defecting her center montral, still deep enough to send pain flying through her upper back. Oh, it was deep. This wasn't good.

Ahsoka wanted to cry out, the urge welled in her throat, but she couldn't. Tears found their way to her eyes, but she shut them, squeezing them back in. Her back arched as the fiery pain ascended down her body, burning and shockingly hot. Ahsoka's knees gave out, and she landed heavily, crashing like...oh, that was even worse. A shocking, electrical pain found its way into her shoulder, enhancing the back injury. What was that? Ahsoka tried to open her eyes to find out, but she screamed instead. Pain, hot and horrible descended upon her, forcing her to pass out, her body as limp and cold as though she was dead. She hoped she was, or at least, hoped the droids thought she was.

* * *

Anakin couldn't help wincing as he rushed to her side. Apparently seeing life in the Padawan, a MagnaGuard stopped beside her, glancing at the Jedi Knight rushing to the girl's aid. With a look of hatred, a look of triumph, the electrical stick went into Ahsoka's shoulder. The barely conscious teen let out an ear - splitting shriek. The MagnaGuard probably did the most damage, stabbing its electrostaff in her back. Anakin was beside her in no time, the Tinny split into two with his neon blue lightsaber.

Anakin watched in horror as his Padawan lay as deathly pale as a Togruta could get. He hardly knew a Togruta could get pale, but apparently, they could. Fear attacked like the beast that tried to kill him on Geonosis. Fear. The path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate...and every Jedi knew that, a law so drilled into their heads that they could recite it on key. They followed it blindly, trustingly. Attachment, Yoda said, lead to fear. And Anakin broke that four times. Shmi, Obi-Wan, Padme, and now, Ahsoka. The one he didn't want.

Anakin sat beside her, checking her for life, or maybe a sign that she was better than she looked, barely attuned to the whizzing blaster bolts. He glanced at Rex, his face stonily guarded. "Please..." His voice cracked with emotion, that overwhelming fear, "Continue. Kenobi will be here..." He turned away, angry at himself. He ran to his Padawan, his Snips, and though he knew it probably wasn't a good idea, he lifted her into his arms. He carried her to the _Leveler_, willing her to live. Her montral looked bad, her back were the blaster bullet went in didn't exactly look like a flesh wound, "Ahsoka," Anakin whispered, cradling the teen briefly. War had hardened him. War hurt him. He and his Padawan...they still laughed and joked, but Anakin was anything but now.

"Anakin?" The voice startled him. It shouldn't have because of the Force, but it did anyway. Anakin turned slowly, gazing into the dull blues of his former master. Obi-Wan glanced at Ahsoka's body - he couldn't see her back, but Anakin could tell that Obi-Wan felt Ahsoka's scorching pain that poured in a constant flow over her body. Obi-Wan didn't even have to ask about Anakin's thoughts. He just nodded, clearly meaning he'd return to the battle. Obi-Wan started to walk off, to descend down into the action, but he looked back, "She'll be okay."

Anakin wrinkled his nose, _right, Master. _Anakin certainly hoped so. Ahsoka had done it again...not listened, or cared, played in battle, nearly died. And now, now he was fighting for her life again. With an angered sigh, he glanced at the unconscious girl, wishing the walk to the _Leveler _was faster. When would Ahsoka realize her life was not a toy for her to play with so casually? Lost in his flaring thoughts, he barely noticed that Ahsoka was waking until she shifted, making small snuffling noises. She buried her face into his tunic, sweat beading on her forehead.

"M-M-Master." Ahsoka stumbled drunkenly on the words, "Wh-what happened?" Anakin held her tightly, not answering, not trusting himself to answer. She was hurt, and he was angry. Now wouldn't be a good time to yell at her, not yet."Master? T-tell me." Ahsoka's words were beginning to slur - how hard had she fallen? Had she hit her head? Though the Force was swarming crazily around him, though it was so hard to catch it and pin it down to calm himself, Anakin did.

"How does your head feel?" Anakin asked, trying to gentle his voice. Still feeling panicked, he wanted to at least sound okay, not at all in any unease. Ahsoka squirmed uncomfortably in his arms, forcing his hard grip to relax a little. Perhaps someday he would have to loosen up on his fears, not just to hide them, but so they didn't suffocate anybody else. Uncheered by the thought, Anakin waited for Ahsoka to answer.

"Should've asked about my lekku, shoulder, back, head, everywhere." Ahsoka grumbled. She tried to cross her arms, but instead stopped, gasping a bit with pain. Anakin could feel her consciousness slipping away again, back into the dark, dreary world. What if there was no return?

"Sh, Snips. Stay with me." Anakin whispered, running towards the _Leveler_'s ramp. She groaned with each thumping step. Anakin could hear her one thought as though she were speaking, I am staying with you, I-I am...just don't leave me. Oh, Anakin could feel the center of her pain, that montral, burning, burning. She blinked hard, as though she wanted to say, would you stop running?

"I-I'm n-n-n-n." Ahsoka stopped for a moment, and tried again, her voice becoming so soft Anakin had to strain to hear it, "I'm not d-dying." She wasn't, Anakin thought, repeated over an over to himself, but the pain - filled whisper seemed to cost the small Togruta all her strength, and she returned to the unconsciousness state. Anakin practically Force-sprinted to the medbay, because now something had changed...

Something was slipping.

**My longest chapter yet! Cool...does anyone have any ideas for any plot leading up to ROTS. I have some, so if you can suggest any, I could tie 'em everybody!  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: Wow, I waited a long time to update. Sorry...I've been busy, and I didn't actually know what was 'slipping' when Ahsoka got injured. But I got it figured out so enjoy. I'm working on the one-shot, it's not done yet...but I think it's coming. Not only did I manage to have trouble on this fic, but the other one...**

**As for this one: Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

Anakin sat alone, playing with his robotic arm nervously. No one was here yet; the battle still raged outside. Horror and terror rang out with every scream, every shot. Anakin should be out there, helping. But he couldn't, not now anyway. His Padawan had yet to awaken, but her pain screamed out, with a touch of confusion. The confusion mystified Anakin. And something was eating at him.

The MagnaGuard. Ahsoka had extra sensory due to her Togrutan background, making her hearing and vision uncannily good. So, even if a Jedi couldn't sense droids in the Force, why she hadn't known of the MagnaGuard's existence - the Force made her unknowing quite clear - left Anakin deep in thought. In his thoughts, he also found a huge bit of unease. Something in Ahsoka's fearless Force signature, something felt off - or missing.

"General Skywalker?" It was a the med droid, and if it was possible, Anakin would have said it sounded nervous. He glanced at the box of metal, fear rolling off of him in waves. What had happened? "She'll be all right, your apprentice, I mean. But..." He trailed off, almost as if lost in thought. Anakin knew something was up.

"But?" He prompted, feeling a sharp flash of impatience. Surely the droid knew that Ahsoka was just any girl, she was his girl, his child. It felt that way many of the times, or perhaps that they weren't father-daughter, master-apprentice, but a cheerful brother-sister relationship. It was ironic how, if Padme and he ever wanted a child, he would've had plenty of experience with this insolent, disobedient girl.

"But, that is, provided her body recovers from the sudden shock. She can't hear as of right now. Her body couldn't cope with the montral injury and she blacked out. I assume her hearing had been fading slowly since the injury, because I spoke to her briefly when she woke up, and the cause of the shoulder injury normally would have been detected..." The med droid rambled on, chatting nervously of Ahsoka's other injuries and a fever she had, but Anakin didn't notice. That's what had slipped; that's why none of her attention had been on the the MagnaGuard. His blue eyes were locked on her door, wishing she would walk out, laughing and joking. Hearing.

"Will she recover her hearing?" Anakin asked, still not looking at the med droid. Her hearing. How? How could he have done that? Allowed it to happen? Anakin knew she was exhausted, not a hundred percent okay. And yet, he failed miserably in protecting her.

"She may yet retain it. A Togruta uses their lekku to hear, so provided that we can fix them without too much stress inflicted upon the patient. She is a predator, not prey, General Skywalker. This may be hard for her." Anakin's fingers unclenched slowly as he struggled to release the bubbling anger. He knew his apprentice better than any stupid droid. Yes, she was a predator. He saw it in her on a daily basis, the way her lips would lift in a snarl, the way she charged so fearlessly. But fearless - that was the key. Ahsoka would be fearless as always, fighting to come back to him. She always bounced back. _And if the droid's right? _Anakin couldn't let that be true.

"Can I see her?" Anakin asked, already standing. If that droid said no, it would be one twisted hunk of scrap metal. The med droid backed away, almost as if sensing Anakin's hatred towards it. So stunned it couldn't speak, it nodded, not that Anakin noticed. He was already there, looking at her.

Ahsoka, to put it frankly, was a mess. She was on her side because of the back and shoulder injuries, so Anakin had full view of the damage done. Ahsoka's face was paler than the lightest Togruta's skin, her lekku's blue stripes flushed to the a faint blue. Her bandaged montral sent little zaps of electrical pain through the Force in rhythm, a steady stattaco informing Anakin of her distress. Her shoulder was bruised and swollen, and her back had a deep red gash. Cringing, Anakin took one of Ahsoka's hands and cupped it in his own. He trailed a finger down an orange cheek, and she shivered ever so slightly. She was so warm, her unusually cool skin burning. But he could feel that she had been comforted, at least. Maybe if Anakin could keep her stress down...his heart leaped.

"Snips," He whispered into the Force, praying that Ahsoka's mind shield wasn't up. He pried, just the faintest bit, and what he found surprised him. Ahsoka's voice saying sarcastically, "You forgot me." And Obi-Wan's: You were my brother! And his own: I hate you! Surprised, he let go. Who? When? This was the dream that Ahsoka had dreamed, wasn't it? Anakin hadn't seen anything, but now he had to get her awake. Never mind the hatred or the betrayal, not yet. Not until Ahsoka told him.

If he didn't, her distress may ruin her chance. "Ahsoka! Snips!" He called through the Force. He could hear his voice echoing, but then it entered her mind. Grasping her hand as though it were a lifeline, he screamed, "Wake up!" She stirred, whimpering. "Come to me, Padawan, come to me."

* * *

_You forget me. _

_You were my brother._

_I hate you!  
_

There were only words in Ahsoka's troubled sleep, but words were enough to send her heart racing and sweat to stream off of her forehead and dribble off of her chin. It was a relief when they left her, but they left so mockingly, screaming that they'd be back. Then, Ahsoka realized what chased them off. Her Master was calling, his deep voice scaring them. Relieved, Ahsoka snuggled back down, but her mind wasn't right. Something was off.

The world was muffled, the only sounds empty and static-like. A buzzing near her head created more pain, but underneath it, her master's voice screaming through the Force. In her murky world, Ahsoka wanted him to pull her away from the haze, but she was simply to tired. "Not now, Master." She tried to say, not through the Force, but through her lips. Something was wrong. Suddenly awake, Ahsoka shot up bolt right, and promptly screamed from the protesting of her shoulder.

But she couldn't hear her scream, couldn't hear her voice. Panicked, she looked around. A med droid sat nearby, busily moving about her. But normally Ahsoka could feel a droid's movement, though she could not ever feel the droid itself. Stricken, she looked at the starched white walls, everything. A hand, soothing and gentle as...well, definitely not her strong master's, rubbed her good shoulder. The other screamed out, burning fiercer than ever. Biting her lip, Ahsoka glanced up at Anakin.

"Master?" She said, still able to speak. She leaned against his hand, her blue eyes heavy from the fear. Ahsoka had to fight, she had to. This couldn't take her, or her hearing. "What happened? To my headtails?"

He spoke into the Force, and Ahsoka could feel a small edge of anger as he struggled to keep it down. She knew why; she hadn't paid heed to his warning. "Snips, you got burnt pretty bad, and electrocuted by a MagnaGuard because of it. Your hearing can come back, but you have to relax. Sh, little 'un." Anakin said. Ahsoka could see his lips moving, barely showing his teeth.

But for the predator to lose how she hunted, for Ahsoka to lose this...it felt like someone had snatched up half of the Force and carried it off. A shiver traveled down her aching spine and she eased herself back down. She couldn't push down her fear, no matter how hard she tried. _I need to. For my Master. For myself. I can't fail now, I have to watch him so I can prevent those dreams from being real! _

Ahsoka could never truly hide, her master being the Chosen One, and so now he picked up her feelings. She looked shamefully at him, her pale lekku picking up some fainter, vivider color. But his words surprised her. The Hero with No Fear's words made Ahsoka stare, surprise springing off of her hurting body, eating the fear.

"I understand."

* * *

_A black cloaked figure stared into the night. If his eyes held hardness or even pain Ahsoka wouldn't know, for they too were concealed. His pain flowed into a never ending river of hatred, bubbling like lava. The stars shone brilliantly, never aware of their fate. The galaxy, at the brink of death, rejoiced for liberty's failure. Well, almost everyone did. Some ran off, though, away from the robotic man's evil power. _

_But not everyone. Some would fight. Would the tiny Togruta, parsecs away? The Togruta looked almost unfamiliar, pale and severely under weight, her arm bandaged roughly. She was sick, that much was obvious.  
_

_Good question. It seemed so complicated, a million knots tied together in her chest. Warnings and cautions, rebukes and commands strengthened those knots. This droid like man seemed familiar, seemed to reach out to her and stop her. And yet, her predator background had her tensed up, ready to strike. _

_Visions changed. A blue blade, held at her throat trembled with regret. Her hand flew to the side, Force racing through her blood...fear, anger, sorrow, surprise restricted her movements some, but she wouldn't let that stop her..._

Ahsoka screamed upon waking. She shivered furiously at the lack of hearing, the lack of physical sense, but at least she didn't feel so bad now. She could feel the larger movements made by the med droid, even if they only seemed like tiny flutters. Anakin was asleep in a chair beside her, looking distressed. Ahsoka searched what she could feel: Fear, and the distress was for her. He knew that she was having a nightmare.

A nightmare that was blacker than night, bleaker than any fate she'd imagined for the Republic. She stared at her master for a moment longer, thinking, her mind switching thoughts quickly. Her orange hand reached out and touched the stiff shoulder, "Master." She whispered, even though she couldn't hear she knew her voice was too soft for him to awaken. "I will protect you. I promise."

Promise sealed, Ahsoka laid back down, feeling things stir in the Force, Obi-Wan's Force signature, serene and tranquil, Rex's calm, commanding one, and her master's, blindingly reckless. Full, a never ending net of futures. And one could be the wrong one selected. The pain in her mind was suddenly more brilliant than her montral's. There were too many futures, to many turns. And she could never be waiting in front of every single one.

* * *

**Well, I hope you like it. Like I said, busy and I had trouble finding something that would work. **


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: I was so glad I finally got to see the Season Finale, but I can't believe I have to wait to fall (I don't know how they normally do it-i started watching it in about September.) I'm so impatient!**

**Anyway, I wrote and finished the one-shot. It's called "Understood"...hope you enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

Battle worn, head hanging in exhaustion Obi-Wan walked though the ship. He listened to stattaco of his steps and the Force guiding him to his former apprentice's confused array of emotions, centered around a very pain-vibrant Ahsoka. He sank into the Force and felt Anakin's sharp fear stabbing him like a knife, and along with it was confusion, discontentment, and and odd sense of hurt, of giving up. Concerned, Obi-Wan stopped in front of Anakin's door and breathed in deeply before walking in. Anakin sat, sleeping heavily his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. She was whimpering slightly.

Obi-Wan sat down across from Anakin and after a moment, spoke softly, "Anakin? What happened?" His eyebrows skeptically went up as Anakin stirred.

"Master," Surprised by the pain in Anakin's voice, Obi-Wan leaned forward slightly, "Will she wake up? I mean, is she heavy sleeper?" His thumb pointed vaguely towards Ahsoka, who slept on in her uneasy state.

"Now she won't." Anakin's voice was edged with bitterness as he glanced at her, "She can't hear, Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan sat back abruptly, his gray eyes narrowing in shock. He processed what that meant for Anakin, and of course, the small Togruta. It wasn't good for either of them, master or apprentice. No matter how much Anakin hadn't wanted a Padawan, how much he ducked the council's suspicious looks, or how he didn't need another attachment - well, now it was too late for that. Obi-Wan's neck craned slightly, inspecting the girl's maimed montral. He could possibly help heal. It was likely to change the position she was in now.

Obi-Wan met Anakin's eye, and seeing a faint edge of hope scrawled across his face, gave a flat, concentrated smile. Obi-Wan clasped Anakin's shoulder before standing over the girl, "I'll do my best, Anakin." His hand came out slowly - too slowly for Anakin's interests - and he focused every muscle of his being on Ahsoka. An aching shoulder, secondary by very little to her montral, the deep, raw pain in the montral, and a burn on her back, and a steadily rising fever. The Force swelled as he concentrated first on the montral. It was complicated, her being a Togruta. He didn't have montrals, so the pain throbbed and swooshed in his ears.

But it was working. Maybe he wasn't Vokara Che, but he was a healer. Ahsoka gasped in her sleep as the pain radiated off of her, leaving even Anakin in it's wake. With a small motion, Obi-Wan beckoned for Anakin to help.

"I can't, Master. I'm not a healer." He said, but he stepped beside Obi-Wan anyway. Lips barely moving, Obi-Wan said, "Just let her know your there." He hesitated, fearing that what he said next would hardly help Anakin's case, "Let her know you're there. She trusts you. Let her feel your love." Anakin hardly had any trouble doing so. Obi-Wan could feel it roll off of him in waves. They would rise, but never fall.

Obi-Wan hoped they never would.

The Force tied them together, all three of them. They shared Ahsoka's pain, bound together as if the will of Force wanted them to remain together, a trio, a team, forever. It gave Obi-Wan hope for Ahsoka, hope for un-Jedi former apprentice, and even hope for himself. Anakin had formed him into the being Qui-Gon had once said he could be. Obi-Wan would save Ahsoka's hearing, a small gesture of gratitude for Anakin that he would never know.

The moment ended too quickly, leaving a dull rush in Obi-Wan's ears. He watched Ahsoka stir, Anakin leaping slightly to her side. "Anakin, it won't be perfect yet. I'm not Vokara Che." He barely got a nod from his warning.

Suddenly terrified, Ahsoka shot up, glanced at her two visitors and said, "M-master, my head hurts." Her pain-pinched expression melted in shock as realization sunk in, "I can hear?" Obi-Wan smiled faintly - her words were enough of a thank you.

* * *

Ahsoka was, to put it plainly, stunned. Her blue lips parted, showing the hereditary predator teeth from her ancestors in a small, thankful smile. Her head throbbed against her temples, but she wouldn't complain. That just wouldn't be right - but something else left her uneasy. It was Anakin. He had done most of the work. Whether Obi-Wan felt it or not, she had resisted his healing techniques at first.

But Anakin had opened up to her, allowing her to come to him. Relief faded, though. They had an attachment - not romantically involved, never that - but something else. They were too close. Ahsoka knew that, always had, but she had never thought it was so big. She knew why she was Anakin's Padawan. She was to dissolve his attachments - good luck, Master Yoda. I know him better than you think.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin's voice was surprisingly gentle as he sat beside her. The cot dipped under his weight a bit, making Ahsoka have to brace so she wouldn't fall against him. "Can you hear all right?" Ahsoka thought he sounded dimmer than usual, and she readily told him so. She hardly thought it fit to make Anakin distrust her yet again. If it wasn't too late - she hadn't obeyed his orders.

"Master, I'm sorry." Ahsoka's tone took on a soft edge as she spoke. The fiery pain of the blaster was scorched to her head, left to burn and burn until she died. He had been so afraid. But, as she had always known: She was fearless, and he wasn't.

An odd, startling discovery, somewhat discerning, but so true. They were alike, but they were different. How...odd, though. "Master..." Her thoughts mingled and mixed, making her feeling disoriented and slightly ill. The electrostaff; now she remembered. That must have been it. Ahsoka drew in a ragged breath, cleansing her thoughts, and looked at him with her wide blue eyes, "Are you mad at me?"

She watched him think. He lost all focus and looked almost vulnerable for a moment. "Ahsoka, I wish you'd listened to me. But at your age, I would've done the same thing." Ahsoka felt the surprise vividly stripe the Force, that is, until he turned to her with a stern look in his eyes, "Snips, if you think you're out of trouble, believe me, you're not. I'm not letting you into battle again for a while." Ahsoka looked at him sulkily, even though she was hardly in the right condition to leap back into battle

Finally, she spoke, repeating her apology, "I'm sorry, Master." She knew she sounded weakened, which was suitable after an injury, but not such an emotional downfall. _Vader. It's Vader. He'll kill you, too._

_No, he won't. Not anybody. Not ever._ Ahsoka shuddered slightly. She was fearless. Stubbornly, she glanced at her master again, and seeing he couldn't suppress a look of concern, she sighed_, _"You_ know _I'm fine, Master."

He hesitated, Ahsoka could see the will to say something about the lie. But, much to her surprise, he dropped it. He shrugged, looking tireder than ever. Worn-out, and worried. And he was angry with her, but he must have known that something really wasn't ride inside of her. Saddened by his concern when it would only affect himself, she said again, "You don't have to worry."

And he glanced at her with hollow eyes, and she had the feeling that what he said had been said to himself many, many times. Obi-Wan, and faint inkling of someone else, somebody she knew, but couldn't place: "Snips, I do have to. Because you never do."

* * *

It was late; nobody could actually tell the difference between day and night while they were hung in the stars - but by the way Ahsoka had to struggle out of sleep, because a blue blade was held right at her throat. She felt like the Force was strangling her from hope and filling her with despair. When she finally opened her sticky eyelids, Ahsoka had to cup her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. And when she did she felt something wet on her cheeks. Her lips parted in an 'o'. Tears.

Had she screamed? Ahsoka anxiously swung her legs over the cot and went to the 'fresher to wash her face. She hoped she hadn't made any noise, hadn't sent any big distress waves into the Force. No matter what she did, her Master could always find her true thoughts.

Water ran over her lekku, cool and wet. Ahsoka shivered with pleasure. The Med droid, at the very least, had given her permission to wash herself off. It would be so...tormenting not to after a battle. She relaxed a bit before going back to her cot, and when she did, she crossed her legs and closed her eyes. Meditation, a thing the Jedi did, or must do. It drove her crazy until Padme's near death with Aurra Sing. But now she let her head tip back, and dissolved into the Force...

_All the doors were open, except one. He - the monster - had left it alone for some reason. Ahsoka went in, wondering whatever could be so special about that room. But she didn't need to be told. She already knew. _

_She was in her Temple room, her hands closed around some object. They were Holoimages, precious things that Jedi Council hadn't allowed her to keep, so Anakin had told her to give them to Padme. She hadn't. Anakin and her together on a long-ago training mission. That was fun, her sitting in the tree, him, careless with the Force, using it to make her come down. He had played Youngling games with her like they were children. Then they had watched the sun sink down below the horizon. But that seemed to far away now. She slipped the images into her pouch and stood up, taking her lightsaber - there was only one. _

_She leaned against the door frame, letting the monster feel her sorrow, her river of pain. "You forgot a room." She said mockingly. And he turned so she could see his yellow eyes. _

Ahsoka's eyes flew back as she backed into the wall, gasping for breath. Her montral screamed at the sudden impact, but Ahsoka, needing to hear her own voice, muttered, "Oh, just _s_hut up." She sunk onto her cot, eyes closing. She would sleep. She had to, because otherwise her master would see. And that could never be good.

As she drifted off, she didn't notice a shadow crossing the room. Her Master had slipped in just as she had fallen against the wall. In her shock, Ahsoka hadn't noticed, and she didn't stir as he checked her montral, or see his frown.


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Check out this link: -I think it's a cool video-kinda sad, though. I don't look at a lot of videos, but I found this one and liked it... **

.com/watch?v=0TmHfzskfjA&feature=related (It won't let me paste the first part...it's on youtube)

**Anyway, back to the story. :)  
**

* * *

Nightly nightmares haunted the Padawan, now. She hated it, the snippy 'Soka _hated _it. So she fought doubly hard to overcome them and be as much as herself as she could...it earned her some looks from her master, and of course, Obi-Wan's reprimands. But she didn't really care. She always wanted to please them, to become a good Jedi. Maybe that's why she had stayed in the battle. She didn't throw out that suggestion, though. Saying that was like giving in.

While the nightmares were nightly, she never cried in her sleep, at least up to this day. That bothered Ahsoka. It didn't seem normal, but as long as she could suppress the screams...laying awake tonight, she stared at the ceiling. She wanted to sleep...if she closed her eyes just for a moment...

_Black cape streaming behind him...his black eyes hidden, but she could feel the hatred they held. Shivering, a hidden ghost to her enemy, she could just see him - like a premonition. Her blue eyes narrowed as he turned towards her. He didn't see her, though. Maybe he would never see the real Ahsoka, again. The one she was when she was with Anakin Skywalker, certainly not this monstrous version._

_Now it was gone. A burnt man was lying on a table, screaming in pain as figure with creased, distorted skin looked on at him. A black suit was fit to him and only as the mask was being placed on his face did Ahsoka realized. She burst forward, screaming, "Master! Stop! Master!"She repeated it, louder and louder, hoping they could hear her. They didn't - nobody turned to her and told her to be quiet. Nobody even glanced her way._

_She didn't matter, anymore; they couldn't hear her, see her...she was just a bystander. But even so, the Togruta child yelled on, screaming for the life she had, the future she could have gone into with her master, Anakin Skywalker. It was over.  
_

That was when Ahsoka woke up and realized that she had been screaming out loud. Her cheeks were sticky wet, her breathing ragged. She struggled to calm herself down, struggled to contain her emotions. She stared at her hands, wanting to suppress the tears, but a voice in her head was singing, "He's gone, Jedi, gone." Ahsoka pressed her hands to her head, as if that would help.

Somebody's arms wrapped around her, his voice drowning out the one in her head, "Ahsoka, sh, sh. It's okay. You're gonna be okay." Ahsoka couldn't just stop, though. She sat there, a silent cry coming from the back of her throat. She was unaware of any presences she was so unsettled, but then she recognized Anakin's gloved fingers. He had never been good at comforting her when she was upset, but perhaps she had taught him better than she thought.

_It's over, Jedi. Over. _The voice was a constant whisper now. It came again, almost mocking her. She thrashed, trying to stamp it out. "Make it go away!" Ahsoka burst out. Her red-gloved hands balled into fists, but Anakin's hands surrounded them. She was forced to look into his confused blue eyes. She could practically taste his confusion, and his want to help her. _He won't help you. He won't._ "He will!"

"Snips? Sh, it's okay." Anakin was holding her at arms length, staring at his dazed apprentice. Ahsoka was caught in a dream, and the Sith's whispering voices that somebody was throwing at her. And it wouldn't stop...it just wouldn't stop. _Die, Jedi. Die. _

Ahsoka's lips parted as her bleary eyes focused on nothing. She suddenly felt ill, sick to her stomach. "Master...it won't stop." She managed, "It's gonna kill me. I'm n-n-not okay." She felt him lay her back down, but he held her partway upright. He leaned against the wall, her head resting on his chest. Ahsoka wished he could stop it...or that he would stop it. But he couldn't. He didn't even know. _Run, Jedi. Run. He's dead, Jedi, dead._

"No! I won't let it!" Ahsoka yelled again. She squirmed in Anakin's arms, but he held her, anyway, "Let me go! Have to fight!" But Anakin just held her. Ahsoka wiggled furiously now, "Let...go! Why...won't you?" Ahsoka felt sweat form on her face. It dripped into her eyes, provoking an odd burning sensation.

_You could never prove anything to him. Never. _That moment nearly made Ahsoka go over the edge. He didn't believe in her? Again, she whispered, , "Let me go! Why won't you just let me go? I need to fight...need to save..."

Then Anakin spoke again, in a slow deliberate way, almost to himself. Ahsoka didn't pay him any mind, "I have to, Ahsoka. There's nobody here, but me. You could hurt yourself." Ahsoka knew he was worried, but so was she. She was exhausted, worn out from the dreams and the voice that continuously spoke to her. But Anakin. Wouldn't. Let. Go. And for some reason, the voice gleefully told her, _It hurts. It hurts! _

Oh, she would fight now. She kicked until her legs felt rubbery, but she couldn't punch. And finally, Anakin, his voice worn out from worry, said, "Snips, it's all right. I believe in you. You never had to prove anything to me... You're going to be a good Jedi, I promise you. You are a good Jedi. You don't have to fight anymore." Ahsoka knew that his words had nothing to do with her dreams, just the roots of her thoughts. It, however, let her destroy the voice, at least for now. Suddenly so tired, she looked up into her Master's eyes. "You okay?"

"Yes." Ahsoka hardly believed herself...it just didn't seem possible that she could be all right so soon after all that. And besides, her head was pounding. She wanted to sleep, but she couldn't, not after all of that. But Anakin didn't tell her that she was ridiculous, or that he was leaving. He knew she needed help...and no matter what the Sith voice had said, he would give it to her.

"We'll talk tomorrow, okay, Ahsoka?" Anakin's voice was soft, gentle. "I'll help you sleep...no more dreams, I promise." Ahsoka nodded, letting her eyelids flutter shut. Such a relief, to finally, finally be safe.

* * *

Anakin stared down at his sleeping apprentice. Ahsoka looked exhausted, even in her sleep. She had some terrible dreams, dreams that seemed to empty to life out from under her. He could feel some bruised on his chest from her struggle, but they would heal. The problem was...would Ahsoka?

And what had she wanted to fight? Was it some sort of hallucination? A trick of mind to take her away from him? Anakin looked at her again...the dreams, or whatever they were, were not looking so good. In fact, it seemed almost more than that...as if somebody was enforcing it and trying to take her away. Not Dooku...not Ventress - she was long gone...not Savage Oppress...also long gone...but that Master, whoever he was.

What was he trying to do?

Anakin didn't sleep that night, not by a long shot. When Ahsoka actually woke up, she looked somewhat better. Tired, nervous...but she frowned at him, "What was that?" Anakin could only guess she meant the thing trying to get her last night. She slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, obviously ashamed she had fallen apart so badly.

"I'm not sure." Anakin said at last. "Snips...what were you dreaming about?" He knew he said it rather straight forwardly, perhaps too much. Demanding would not get him very far, but he had to try something.

She looked away, and for a moment, Anakin thought she wouldn't answer. Then, in a quiet voice, she whispered, "The fate of the galaxy."

Nothing more was said. It was quiet, uncomfortably so.

**Nobody really knows what happened to Savage, so I'm guessing...**


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: I kind of wanted to make this chapter a bit more carefree than the last few...Ahsoka's been through a lot. And besides, I didn't really want to make her seem out of character, because even though she has grown up some in season three, she still is Ahsoka - too optimistic, a bit overconfident, has a bit of temper - and I didn't think I was getting into that good enough, more of this dream-engulfed version. So, if you have any criticism towards her, I don't mind knowing.**

**Please read my last fic, "Thank You, Master." :)  
**

* * *

Ahsoka let her full weight fall against the doorway as she watched her master work on her starfighter. Not that it _needed _work, that maybe he needed something to escape from. Ahsoka let out a breath, knowing that Anakin knew she was there, and knew she was uneasy. They both were - the dreams had drained of strength, but the last on...it left her head heavy with exaustion, her eyes scratchy as thought there were pockets of sand in them. She blinked, trying to clear her vision, "Hey, Skyguy."

"Snips." Anakin's voice was muffled, but when he glanced at her, Ahsoka could practically taste his concern. His blue eyes were cloudy with the troublesome worry, his messy brown hair sticking up slightly. Grease smeared his pale skin, and he looked far more tired than she felt. "If I can just get this last part..." He scooted back under the ship, banging his head and giving a curse and a loud, "Ow!" Ahsoka had to refrain from snorting at him, but she knew what he was doing. He wanted to fix her dreams, her problems. He couldn't though, so he went to do something that he could fix - her starfighter. 'Her' was an emphasis, that was for sure. Ahsoka knelt beside him, wishing she could fix something at this point, too.

He rolled back to her and smiled, "How ya doing?" Ahsoka made a face at him, crossing her arms, as if to imply, _How do you think? I'm not dead, so that's good, don't cha think? _Anakin apparently had another idea in his mind, because he asked, "No voices?"

Ahsoka shook her head, "Not one." she confirmed, and then she blurted out, quick as the thought entered her mind, "Unless you count yours and mine." She frowned at herself. Anakin had always tried to teach her to keep her mouth shut at least some of the times, but apparently that wasn't going to work at this moment. He gave her a dirty look that obviously meant, _Watch it._

"Well..." Anakin started to say, but when his Commlink buzzed he grabbed it. Ahsoka couldn't help but notice that his blue eyes never left her, as though she was going to sink into convulsions any minute now with no hope of ever return. "Master Kenobi?" Anakin said, breaking Ahsoka's line of thought. He wasn't letting her hear the conversation, or see the image, but Ahsoka knew something was up, "Yes...No, I don't think so, I mean not right now...Yes, _Master_, I know..." He glanced at Ahsoka, "Well, we've been having some problems...no, not bad. Maybe a little, but I...why?" Ahsoka grinned. Listening to half the conversation was almost better than listening to all of it, except he was talking about her, "...Fine, I'm coming. Bye." He put the Comm away, glancing at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka widened her eyes, prompting him to speak "Snips, the Council wants to talk to me, and I'm getting the feeling it isn't good, so I'm going. You're going to be all right?" That normally would provoke a heated reaction, but even Ahsoka was pondering that. The voice was oddly demanding her attention...Ahsoka didn't want to pay it any mind.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "I'm not a _youngling_, Master. I'm perfectly capable of remaining here and discovering what damage you did to my starfighter. If it's gonna go crazy on me, after all, I should know." The brought a smile to her face, a gentle curve of her lips accompanied by a smug look. Her arms crossed and she gave that cocky, overconfident look that became a trademark. Anakin sighed in such a way that made it sound as if he were saying, _All right, Snips. Behave yourself. _He walked away without saying a word. He wasn't mad, Ahsoka knew that; he wouldn't give in. _  
_

"I always behave myself!" Ahsoka called after disappearing figure. For her own benefit, she muttered to herself, "I just have a different definition than you."

* * *

Obi-Wan was not a happy man. He glared at his apprentice, who groaned a bit when he saw Obi-Wan, "Save me," He had muttered to himself. Obi-Wan ignored that comment - he would have entirely ignored Anakin given the chance. But it would be hard to do so right now, because he had to say something. "So, when are we talking to the Council?" Anakin asked, oblivious to the reason Obi-Wan had called him down to his quarters.

"We're not." Obi-Wan answered, letting disgust seep into his tone. "Anakin, do you really think I'm that stupid - that I didn't feel you and your apprentice's distress last night? Or perhaps you should tell me your that oblivious, hm?"

"You sound like Yoda." Anakin muttered to himself, still barely paying attention to Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master could see his former apprentice ducking the question - he didn't really think Obi-Wan was that stupid, he just didn't want to discuss it. Obi-Wan glared at Anakin until he looked up and met Obi-Wan's gray eyes, "It was a nightmare." He admitted, "Maybe a premonition...I don't know, Obi-Wan. It worries me - I've never seen her so upset and beside herself like this."

Obi-Wan looked at him with a look that made Anakin nearly shrink back. Obi-Wan was good at that; making the listener feel as though he were so small...but one person he could never manage that trick on was, in fact, Ahsoka. The Togruta child acted as though she were Wookie-sized. "I'll take the Yoda part as a compliment, I suppose. What are her dreams about? Who are they centered around?" Anakin shot Obi-Wan a look that prompted the Jedi Master to continue, "Herself, Padme, some Jedi, or you?"

Anakin gave his former master a disgusted look, trying not to focus too much on Padme. It had been too long, "Like I didn't ask. Of course I did, but she didn't give me a specific answer. The galaxy was affected, not just one person." Anakin said, fiddling with his lightsaber as he lost himself in some train of thought. Only parts of the nightmare could he see, and most of that was blocked by Ahsoka's wild fit. "Some black man. Master, I'm not so concerned about who was in the dreams, yet. Ahsoka's been having them for awhile, but her reaction wasn't very typical. She woke up, but she was yelling at me to let her go, that something wouldn't so something...she was trying to leap up and fight it, whatever it was. I've got bruises to show." Anakin said, wincing. His chest hurt - however small Ahsoka was, she met up for it with her strength.

"So you had to restrain her?" Obi-Wan sounded a touch surprised, "What made her stop? Or it stop?" The term 'it' was becoming too much for Anakin. It wasn't just an 'it', it was something big, a turning point for everybody, but since he didn't know what it was, he couldn't correct Obi-Wan. All he knew was that some voice was taunting her, whether a vision or not attached to it, even in her wakened state.

"I don't really know. I told her she was a good Jedi, and she would be a good Jedi. She just stopped, then fell asleep. I stayed with her, though." Of course he stayed with her. It felt like a job, like Anakin had suddenly become her parent, or as it usually really felt, older brother - somebody for her to tease who would fight back playfully. Anakin had a feeling that past friends hadn't always fooled around with her, even if Ahsoka would fool around. It was her way of saying, "Hey! I'm here! Listen to me!"

Obi-Wan stared out at the millions of star dotting the forever black sky, "That's...odd." He started to open his mouth as though he was going to say more, but suddenly Ahsoka skidded into his quarters without bothering to knock. She flashed him a quick smile, no sign of any nightmares, and didn't pay any mind to his disproving stare.

"Skyguy, Master Kenobi." She said quickly, words mingling as she spoke so fast Anakin had to work to differentiate them, "First, you told me you were talking to the Council, and you weren't, so you lied...who are you telling to behave? Second, because you were so busy catching up on 'old times', I spoke with them and had to bring you this message; we're - or you guys - (She shot a pointed gaze at her Master) - are going Tythe. Separatists have taken over, as in _completely _taken over." Anakin stared at her in disbelief. He hadn't felt anything odd or marred in the Force, but certainly he should have. "The Council wants to talk to you." She added, "And I'm gonna go practice my lightsaber moves due to lack of battle practice." Another blue-eyed penetrating stare was directed at Anakin, even though she knew that in some cases, he might be right.

She seemed like she didn't care, but Anakin knew she did. She just knew that she shouldn't be there, at least this time. And besides, she knew what was happening, and knew that the Council and Anakin didn't get along. Or never would.

* * *

Sidious scowled to himself. A single figure stood in his way of Anakin's completion to the dark side, and that was the very annoying, optimistic Togruta apprentice. He needed to create a diversion for her, and it couldn't have worked better.

He had felt her distress - her screams, and eventually, her fight _from _Anakin. Perhaps she would try to kill him, and he, in turn, would murder her. It seemed a bit far-fetched, even to Palpatine, but to the Sith, anything was possible. After all, he was Chancellor of the Republic.

The Voice was his. Not the dreams, he didn't influence those too much. He paid no mind to what her mind thought until it started blocking Anakin's path. He had too many reasons to remain light. If only he could get Ahsoka away from him, make her run in fear. The fact was coming all too slowing to him; Ahsoka was much, _much _more stubborn than he thought.

And Anakin. He needed to form a plan - a plan that would allow Dooku to die. The Jedi were almost ready, Anakin was almost ready; the Clone Wars would end. At long last there would be peace.

The Republic will fall. And he knew how.

"Count Dooku - order Greivous to attack Coruscant." Sidious could practically feel the surprise rise in the old man's body, but he dismissed it. "You will come back after the battle and I will explain...Skywalker is ready." And that was enough. Dooku knew. The triangle of an Empire was nearly complete.


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: I don't have much to say, other than this was hard to write, I have no idea why. But...back into the action. **

**Tythe actually was the area the Jedi fought at before Coruscant's invasion. I'm trying to fallow that storyline. :)  
**

* * *

The girl was ignoring him. She was indeed strong with the Force - her master had trained her well. But it was only the light side, Sidious reminded himself. The Jedi's light side would only take them so far. And Ahsoka wasn't about to use the dark side. If only her master would allow her into battle, he could attack while Ahsoka was preoccupied and vulnerable. Sneering an odd, crooked smile, he looked out into the pastel-colored Coruscant sky. He could imagine the day it was stained with smoke of the destroyed Temple, the Senate welcoming their new leadership.

The Senators never did seem to think or go over their leader's suggestions all so well, save Naboo's and Alderaan's. Sidious felt a touch of fury spark in his chest. Senator Amidala. Senator Organa. They were never 'corrupt', as the Jedi believed most were. Good and pure to the Jedi, they served usage. But it didn't matter; they'd be gone the day Sidious could rid the Senate of them.

Greivous was coming; Dooku was at Tythe. Plans were laying into the ground as though he were cementing them together. Closing his eyes, he dreamed of the Empire's rise, his brash, reckless apprentice by his side. For now, he would use the attachments for his own good. Obi-Wan must die. Ahsoka must die. For now, he'd use Padme, but Anakin's love might disable his usage to the dark side. She would have to die one day, also, by his apprentice's hand. Her fall would stabilize Anakin in such away that return to the Light may never be possible.

He called upon the dark side, making the Light Side cloudy for the Jedi who dwelt her. His apprentice. Anakin Skywalker would come. And Ahsoka would go. So easy, so perfectly, wonderfully easy.

* * *

Ahsoka leaned over her Datapad, as though trying to study, but anyone who knew her would know that she was watching her Master talk to the Council. When he glanced at her with an irritated expression, she averted her gaze back to the Datapad. The screen's writing was in Basic, but she was supposed to be studying Tythe and trying to find out where the Separatist's base was - like she hadn't done so before. She nearly opened her mouth to remind Anakin of this, and that if he really wanted to go over it one last time, why didn't he do it? Instead, the question that popped out was, "Can I go back into battle, Master? I mean, you can't very well _protect _me when I'm here, right?"

That earned her another irritated look. Ahsoka was begging, she knew that, and she had asked before. Her Master hadn't given her an answer, unless you count handing her his beat up Datapad and informing her that she had to look at Tythe. Try to find Tythe's base. "Right!" She had called, "But only if you let me go!" He had ignored that comment and left her. She jogged behind him as though sneakily trailing behind him, and he didn't know. He did, though. He just chose not to mention it.

Now, he beckoned for her to follow him. She started to joyfully toss the Datapad on a nearby crate, but with a sheepish glance at her master's retreating form, she held on to it. She trotted up beside him, "Please, Master?" Still begging without the vaguest sense of dwindling hope, she tried to widen her already wide blue orbs, but her master spun her around to face him.

"Did anyone ever tell you interrupting is not polite?" He asked, only to lead to Ahsoka's shrugging, and a gentle smile. Anakin let out a long sigh, "I know you think I'm overbearing, that I'm so reckless except when it comes to your safety. But, Ahsoka Tano, this time I won't let you sneak into battle. You can come." Ahsoka turned to him, her eyes glowing. She wasn't expecting that.

"Thanks!" She started to run off, so she wouldn't have to hear any rules he laid down, but her master called back to her, "Wait, Snips! You need to listen to me!" Ahsoka turned back and dragged her feet as she came to him. Anakin looked at her, trying to emphasize his I'm-not-playing-games look. Ahsoka smirked at him, as though trying to say he wasn't doing so well. "Snips, I need to keep an eye on you. All right? I can't have you off running into a trap. I know you don't think this voice isn't big, but..." Anakin paused, closing his eyes. Ahsoka was growing irritated, and she almost missed the next three words, "I saw you."

Ahsoka looked at him, no longer in a hurry to dash off, no longer annoyed at her master's worry, "I - I don't remember much. Master...What happened?" Ahsoka saw him give her a surprised look as though he didn't think she'd care that much, or even want to think of that night. Ahsoka frowned, her lips twitching. Ready to spill out her annoyance, Ahsoka stopped as her master held up a hand, "Hush, Snips. I get it. I'm just a little surprised. I would've thought that you'd try to run from the visions, not relive them."

"If it was possible, sure I would." Ahsoka muttered. She glanced at him, a small smile on her face, "Master," She took in a deep breath and expelled slowly. Sadly, "I am so sorry." She leaned on the wall, holding her chin up as though it was the only way to keep from falling over. She looked near tears, on the verge of descending into a pain-painted life. Ahsoka could see Anakin's stun, his fierce want to keep her safe. But he couldn't, and for once, he accepted it. He set a hand on her shoulder, and didn't apologize for what he couldn't do.

"Ahsoka, nobody is to blame here - you taught me that - except the one who's doing this to you." Ahsoka looked at him again. She didn't honestly think somebody was doing this to her - why in the Force would somebody give a Togruta Jedi apprentice visions when her _master _was the Chosen One? Her master - no offense to him - was more likely to suffer.

Ahsoka was ready to ask him that. She wanted to comprehend the situation and hunt after her prey, eager as always. But she didn't have much of a chance, because Obi-Wan called out from down the hall, "Com'on Anakin, Ahsoka! We're waiting for you!" As Ahsoka stormed by him, a hurricane of nervous energy, he muttered just so she heard, "Must you two always be tardy?"

Ahsoka just laughed, a small sound emitted from the back of her throat, and leaped away. Always ready to battle, she activated a lightsaber and left the _Leveler_. She slipped inside a LiMerge building. She wondered what the place had once been, before it was turned into a factory, but that didn't matter now. Her focus was now. She could feel Anakin behind her, feel his tightened anxiety. She ignored it as red streaks of blaster fire crisscrossed around her. Her green lightsaber came up, and she swung it through the air, deflecting and cutting, a constant whir of the Force.

She dissolved into, opening her mind, but keenly wary. But she couldn't remain so wary when death was marching at you in lines. She was moving away from Anakin, slowly but surely. He barely noticed her missing presence, and Ahsoka, pleased, moved even farther away. If she could win this thing, her Master's pride in her would be complete, he'd believe in her far better than he ever did once. She hungered for his approval...but...but...

_He won't hand his approval over to you, Jedi brat! He won't! Are you crazy? Why do you long for it? So stupid! _Ahsoka screamed as she flew back into the wall. It was solid and it hurt, ached, against her touch. It offered shelter from the droids, but it didn't matter. They were gone, all gone. Everything was gone. _DIE! You will DIE! _Over and over again until Ahsoka blacked out, her deactivated lightsaber falling from her hand.


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: Don't have much to say, but my chapters will be getting longer now. I hope. thanks for the reviews!  
**

**I agree with you, Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay** , **Palpatine is an evil genius! **

* * *

Anakin heard her fall, her scream echoing in the caverns of his mind. Grunting, he flung around a barrier, grabbing Obi-Wan's shoulder and said loudly to be heard over the endless clanking feet, "Master, it's Ahsoka...another vision. I have to go!" Anakin started to get up, but Obi-Wan shook his head, not even muttering the command not to. It wasn't the Jedi way - it wasn't right to go to her. Even though Anakin was struggling, he tuned into the Force, "Dooku's coming...and, Master, I'm going to her."

Anger bubbled in his blood. The Sith would destroy her, preoccupy him, and pretend he didn't worry, didn't care? Of course he did! It was Ahsoka. He had known the girl for three years, and he wouldn't betray her now. But Dooku smiled, a smug curving of his lips that showed no care for any of them. Anakin's hand wrapped around his lightsaber. Anger was working it's way to the surface. It sizzled, frying the light, or trying to. His blue blade activated, Dooku following as his ruby-red blade shot out of the hilt. Anakin's hand shook as he struggled to contain the emotions sizzling in his blood, but it just wouldn't stop.

This man had to do with Ahsoka's horrors, the war, the death of so many Jedi. How could he stop? Anakin's eyes closed as he tried to follow Obi-Wan's teachings, tried to lean away from the Sith's want. And the hate kept on leaping up into him, currents and currents, a constant feeling trying to immerse him. Obi-Wan's steady hand touched his shoulder, and Anakin looked at him with a touch of compassionate love.

He had to save them. He couldn't turn against them. Obi-Wan's eyes met his, so transfixed, so worried. And Anakin gazed into them for a moment, and then to Dooku. Anger again. And now it hurt not to listen to it.

Ahsoka was dying. Dying, as in never coming back to him if she left. That hurt, and the raw hurt let the anger seep under his skin a little more. The pain was brilliant...he was giving in. He couldn't...he wouldn't...he would. He did.

He would kill them. They would kill Padme, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka...anger thrust into his throat, his eyes narrowed. "They won't stop me, Snips." And he screamed, the Force flying out of his voice. The walls buckled and and shook, and with horror, Anakin stared. Rocks shifted, and Dooku looked on with widened eyes. Anakin's lightsaber deactivated as Obi-Wan pushed him down and the building collapsed, consuming them.

Anakin felt rocks graze his back, and continuously tossed about dust. But his remained open, because something was beginning to ache. It wasn't external, it was internal. His mind throbbed, pulsed beneath his skin. He had used the dark side and it hadn't felt toxic to his touch. It was easy, an awning of promise, but also an awning away from Obi-Wan, Padme, and Ahsoka. No matter what the Dark side, he couldn't leave them. Obi-Wan's finger touched his shoulder, gently whispering,"Com'on, Anakin. We have to dig our way out." So they began, using the Light to lift rocks and toss them aside. Obi-Wan didn't mention Anakin's display of emotion, but there was worry in his gray eyes. After an hour of digging, no one mentioned Dooku or Ahsoka, but finally Obi-Wan said softly, "Dooku's gone."

Disgusted, Anakin sighed, tossing aside another rock. He could see the hazy sunlight, blocked by circulating dust, "We'll get him next time, Obi-Wan." Anakin closed his eyes, pinpointing Ahsoka. She was alive, but fading fast. Her mind was filled with horrors so deep they were strangling her.

Not even waiting for Obi-Wan, Anakin loped over to Ahsoka's location. She was lucky; she wasn't buried deeply. He tossed aside rubble with ease, with the Light. Never dark, never again, he promised himself.

When Anakin found her, she was on her side, dust marring her orange skin and white markings. Blood trickled off of her blue lips and onto the ground, mingling with the dust. What he did to save her... Anakin knelt beside her, whispering, "Ahsoka, get up. Snips..." Anakin lifted her small, gloved hand and felt for a pulse, a sign of life. A thin trickle, so barely visible. He lifted her, "S'ok, Snips. You did well. Don't listen to whatever it's telling you. It's a not the truth. I wouldn't lie to you, would I? Ahsoka?" The overwhelming sense of despair nearly dawned on him, but then, she squirmed slightly. Making small noises, she opened her blue eyes with nauseated reluctance.

"Not again...not again." She gagged. Anakin placed his hands on her shoulders as she retched, the fear, the horrible beating she was taking pouring out of her small body and into the Force. She cried out again as she sunk to the ground, grasping for a footing. Anakin and Obi-Wan each grabbed her arms to support her drunken stumbling. Anakin paused, though, "Set her down." That got him a pointed look that clearly indicated they should be getting away from here, not staying. Anakin frowned, "She's locked in a vision. We either have to hurry, or I have to break it now." But Obi-Wan's quiet look, desperate, so completely _Jedi_, told him that they had to go now. Anakin gathered up the small girl's body - she was incredibly lightweight - and ran after Obi-Wan, giving a sigh of relief when he saw their ship was still flyable.

Ahsoka groaned, and Anakin muttered, "I'm taking her to the medbay - you'll be all right?" Obi-Wan nodded. He seemed almost stunned by Anakin's past display of emotion that he now regretted, or perhaps it was the small Togruta's condition that had him worried. Anakin suspected the former.

When Anakin got to the Medbay, he set Ahsoka down on a cot, ignoring the confused droid's look. The droid moved closer to them, but Anakin held him back with the Force, and begin speaking. He broke it last time, he would do it again. He had too, he had too. So long ago he hadn't wanted her, but now, things had changed. "Ahsoka, Ahsoka...you did well today." He spoke the truth - she had done better than her master - "Snips, you did better than me." Anakin hoped that wouldn't go to her ego, though. That was the last thing he needed - her being cocky.

"Ahsoka?" And so it went on, for so long that they were near the battle-soiled Coruscant, and Anakin was still coaxing her to come back to him. Every time he got closer, she sunk away. He could barely grasp her, barely keep her alive. But no more screams and cries - it was like the Sith had a hand around her throat, suffocating her. Which, Anakin realized, that was probably true. Until, suddenly, a victorious noise escaped her mouth, the sound of the hunter catching the prey.

* * *

_Ahsoka. _Ahsoka struggled to wake up, but she couldn't. She could hardly speak, hardly think. And she didn't suppose that was good. Not good at all. She wondered if her lekku were intact, but they didn't particularly hurt. What hurt was her head; it was pounding, screaming against her temples, but she couldn't find the source. Well. She forgot. Ahsoka thought she had destroyed the source a moment ago, but it left pain. Or perhaps the man talking to her destroyed it. Who was he?

She opened her eyes and gazed up at him. Blue eyes, worried and pensive, with locks of brown hair in his eyes. Worried? About her? She could only imagine why. And then a spark of memory tugged at her brain. Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One, Hero with No Fear, _Skyguy_.

"Master?" And then, as though everything could be made all right by her voice, she sat up, dazed. "What in the Force - when...?" Anakin's frown was grim, and his Force presence seemed almost deadly. If hardly thinking wasn't good, this was monstrous.

"You wandered away, Snips, and it happened in the battle." Anakin's voice was soft, but he sounded irritated, like he'd lash out at her any moment, even though Ahsoka suspected he'd destroy the Voice years before he'd destroy her. Ahsoka couldn't help flinching or shrinking back though, widening her blue eyes. Before he could speak again, going on about her dangerous stunt, Obi-Wan came in.

His smile was wary, but at least he smiled at her, "Welcome back, Ahsoka." She rolled her eyes, not that he seemed to notice much. He looked preoccupied, and he said, more to Anakin, "We're here." Ahsoka got up, refraining from asking where 'here' was, though by the heavily clouded Force, she suspected it was Coruscant. When she tried to stand up, Anakin grabbed her arm. She shot him a dirty look and trotted off. Something was off - some senators, none of which was Senator Amidala - milled around, lost in worried conversation.

"Glad you're here, I am, young Skywalker." Yoda! Ahsoka turned to him, questions swelling within her, but Yoda answered them before she could speak, "Back into battle, you must go. Chancellor Palpatine..." There was a short pause before Yoda continued, "kidnapped, he has been." Ahsoka could see her master's shock, see and feel his anger.

"By who?" He demanded, his voice taking on an uneven edge that Ahsoka recognized, but he answered his own question, "Oh, never mind. I know who...come on, Ahsoka. You're going to the Temple." Ahsoka balked, making a face.

"No. I can't. I need to help you." Anakin gave her look that she assumed to mean, _You're not helping yourself. _Well, so what if she wasn't? She didn't want to remain locked in the Temple's grasp; she had been in the war way too long to sit still. Nonetheless, with a clipped, overly loud sigh, she trailed after him. Once they were in their shared quarters, Ahsoka pounced "Why?"

"I can't. Having _a _Padawan is hard when I have to watch he or she. Being a Master is harder than I suppose you think. Don't think you're grown up, Snips." Anakin crossed his arms and stared down at her, but Ahsoka, being Ahsoka, stared right back, her lips curled up in a sneer. She balled up her fists and planted them on her hips.

"Me as a Padawan, and you being my Master?" Ahsoka shot back, the fury in her voice more than it actually was. Her silka beads swung on her lekku proudly as she glared at him.

Anakin looked at her with disgust, "No, the Master needs to make sure the Padawan is safe." That drew a taunting smile onto Ahsoka lips, "Oh, I see. It's in general now, not just the Master who has too many attachments. "

Anakin looked at her with stunned, hurt eyes, but gathered up the Force to shout, "Well, reckless Padawans who don't even care if they die or live need to have somebody watch out for them!" The reckless part wasn't to be taken offensively, and Ahsoka didn't let it get to her. Her master had set himself up nicely.

"What about their reckless masters?" She said it innocently enough, and that caught her master off guard. She lifted a small red-gloved hand to hide her snicker, or pretend to hide her snicker, but she accidently-on-purpose did a horrible jog of it.

"Well, those visions...if you die...by the way, I'm gonna have somebody watching out for you, so don't think you can go try and sneak off with us. It won't work." Anakin snarled back. His snarl wasn't horrible, it was just a way of trying to get Ahsoka to listen to him, and Ahsoka knew it. So she ignored him.

"Jedi shouldn't feel fear."

"I don't! When did I even suggest that?"

"Since when does bickering solve anything?" A new voice wedged it's way into their pointless, tense battle. It sounded wary and disproving, and a touch annoyed. As though he was wondering why the two couldn't just work things out like normal, civilized beings. But he didn't continue, because all of them knew it was the heavy atmosphere - the stress impacted on both Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Since today." Ahsoka replied, flushing, she added, "Sorry, Master Kenobi." With a short glance at Anakin, she quipped, "You, too, Skyguy." She didn't mean it, though, and Anakin knew it. He chose not to say anything, just glare at her as he walked out of the door, following Master to Kenobi for their mission, "Stay here!"

Ahsoka leaned partway out of the door and shouted, "And behave, right?" There wasn't an answer. Disappointing.


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: Title changed - look below for complete reasoning.  
**

* * *

Ahsoka adjusted the dark, caf-colored Jedi cloak as she stared at herself in the refresher mirror. It was obvious she was a Jedi - anyone could tell just by looking at her with the cloak on. Normally Ahsoka would be proud of her status, proud that she was well on her way to knighthood. But now, she dropped the cloak and sighed as she left the 'fresher to sit down on her bedroll. She needed a disguise, without prodding around the Temple, and without wearing her everyday clothing. People might recognize her. People who shouldn't recognize her.

Her master, for one, did not need to hear of her ventures to lower Coruscant. Dangers were common down at the bottom levels, and she knew it. But Ahsoka was willing to face them for what she needed; she needed answers, and soon. Like, "Who was this voice?" "Where was it so she could destroy it?" and, most important, "Was her Master really going to turn to the dark side by some crazed Sith Lord, and how could she stop it?" With a soft moan, Ahsoka rubbed her temples and glanced at the wall with a sigh. What if Dooku would steal him to the dark side right now while he was fighting Palpatine. _When would it ever stop? _Ahsoka, not really knowing what she was doing, dug around a chest and came across an old cloak that didn't look too much like a Jedi's.

She stood up again, her boots making soft sounds as she slipped back into the 'fresher. Not bad, if she could manage to keep her face covered. Her reflection smiled wobbly, almost worriedly, as the two met each the other's eyes. Briefly blinking, she quietly left her room, locking the door tightly. The halls were dark; it was nighttime, certainly not the time for young Jedi to be sneaking around at night.

Her own master as a Padawan did this to look for droid parts. Ahsoka remembered as she slid the cloak down to cover her nose. She smiled discreetly, thinking of her own excuse if her master found out. Droid parts? That probably wouldn't work. 'You used to' wouldn't, either. She just wouldn't worry. She padded softly down the halls under the warm glow of the lamps that hung on the walls, and outside. No speeder tonight, she would have to walk. That was alright. It gave her time alone with her thoughts.

The underbelly of Coruscant, even at night, was alive with drunken fools, and men who had nothing better to do than steal and possibly hurt or worse teenaged Togrutas. Her master had told her that, and of course, she hadn't paid much heed to his warning.

She walked slowly into a bar, shrinking away at the loud noises of people shouting and waving around fists. Wisely, Ahsoka tiptoed past a group of fighting humanoids, all screaming (loudly) over some credits. All the time, Ahsoka whispered at herself not to fear this people. She was a Jedi, they were commoners. She just needed information, but how to obtain it was beyond her. Looking around the bar carefully, scanning it, she found a young man, a Force-senstive, oblivious to the noise around him. He sat alone in a corner with no drink, his eyes staring into the wall. Without further ado, Ahsoka slid into the seat across from him.

"Go away." He commanded, but he wasn't really being mean, Ahsoka noted. Just afraid of her, and every outsider. He glanced at her with hard eyes as if he was trying to act tough, like he'd kill her in a heartbeat. Normally, Ahsoka would have left the man and found something better to do with her time, but she felt a pang of sympathy.

"That's no way to greet someone." Ahsoka shrugged, a small motion of her shoulders, "But I don't really care, seeing I'm just barging over here, and I don't always greet people so nicely." She was dropping a hint for him to pick up, a little way of begging for help by acting like she didn't care. Besides, Ahsoka wasn't exactly charming to Skyguy when she met him. He thought she was a complete brat - get her out of my sight! That had changed.

The man had a glimmer of a smile on his lips as he spoke, "Odd girl, aren't ya? Most girls here flirt somethin' awful, or they're so drunk they can hardly crawl. Either polite or rude, but you're -" He hesitated, a painful memory overcoming him. He swallowed as he looked away, "You're neither, kinda like somethin' I 'member from the past."

Ahsoka frowned. His Force-Signature was mesmerizing and intelligent. He got around well, scavenging not for food or credits, but for information. Not a trace of darkness was in his blood, yet there was unmistakable sadness, and a long-ago betrayal. This man knew what he wanted, and where to look for it. He knew the Force itself. Nervous, Ahsoka tried to hide her lightsaber even better, tried to stamp down her Force presence, but he held up a hand.

"The name's Jenx, in case you're wondering. Don't bother to hide. I know you're Jedi." Ahsoka gaped at him, shock flowing freely into the Force, and even more shock clouded it when he muttered, "And you're looking for information, ain't ya, Jedi?"

Ahsoka managed to nod as a waitress droid bustled by, unaware of the awed atmosphere. "Drinks?" Jenx shook his head, silver-brown hair falling into his eyes, but Ahsoka nodded, "Water." Before the droid could be stopped by Jenx, she left once more. Jenx frowned at Ahsoka and muttered, "If I was you, I wouldn't even sip the scum this place refers to as 'water'. Careful, you ain't used to this life."

"I hope I never have to be." Ahsoka added dryly when her water was placed before. She glanced at it with distaste and pushed the brown, murky stuff away. Again, Jenx smiled at her. Ahsoka got the feeling that he didn't smile a lot, only sometimes.

"You ain't a typical Jedi, even if you got that aura about ya." He leaned back heavily in his chair, scowling darkly, "Jedi got the wrong ideas, if ya ask me."

Ahsoka felt a bit of confusion. How did this lower man of Coruscant know so much? Apparently, the Force led her to the right man, though. She needed information, fast, about Sith and where they might be located. "I hardly would call myself typical." She muttered, thinking of her Master. She could tell that she was admired by Jenx, and had the feeling that Anakin would be held in high esteem, too. But she didn't inform Jenx of her tutelage.

"Jenx, I need to know about the opposite of Jedi. Sith." The word felt dark, dreary, and it brought Jenx's terrible pain and sadness away, rotting his flesh and skin. He nearly stood up like he would leave, but instead he gazed down at the small Togruta, so desperate. He made a face as he snatched back Ahsoka's cloak to see her eyes, and try to see more of the girl. And Ahsoka knew he found something there, written on his face, for he sighed.

"I don't know much of the Sith, young one. What're they doing to you? You look, at least mentally, beaten." Jenx looked again at Ahsoka's face, almost wearily. Like if he dived into this mystery, he would become what he had left. It was heartbreaking to Ahsoka to see a shell of a strong man in such an emotional turmoil. And yet, every time a pang of emotion threatened to overwhelm he, he resolved it. Like a Jedi.

Ahsoka needed to tell to the truth, needed to get the horrible weight of torture of her shoulders, and not to her overbearing and insanely reckless master, but to somebody who could see straight enough to not only fight it, but be somewhat sensible about it. "They've been giving me visions. I don't know what to do anymore, but every time it comes, it brings me further and further away from the Jedi." She wouldn't breathe a word about Anakin. Never. It was too hard to even think about.

"It hurts ya, don't it?" Jenx murmured, "But I think it's taking an emotional toll on some others, too?" Ahsoka nodded, desperately wishing he would just inform her of the Sith, grab her hand and pull her away from this mess. Because she trusted Jenx like she did Yoda or Barriss. Not as much as Anakin and Obi-Wan, or even Rex, because she saw them daily, but as a friend who understood her. Jenx spoke again, "Chil', there is a Sith Lord here, I believe. The Force here, but nowhere else, is tainted with the Dark Side. I don't know much else, other than the fact that he's prob'ly right under our noses where we ain't looking."

Ahsoka lost herself in thought as mulled over her information, "Could he even be in the Temple?" She queried, almost excited. She doubted that much, but she needed _everything_. If her master turned...

Jenx snorted, "You crazy? Even them low-lying scum ain't that stupid. They woul'nt think of even touchin' the Force for the Light-side use. They're subtle, but not like that. If you want real help, I recommend Yashaka. She's always out for information - too bad she steals half of it from gossip, but she's got a straight head. Down by Iad's Cafe, you know where that is?-" Ahsoka nodded, "Yashaka spends most time in those alley ways. She'll talk, but be nice. And watch out for Manikons. They'll kill you in a heartbeat." Ahsoka knew what Manikon's where - fierce four-legged warriors who roamed the lower levels of Coruscant for old rubbish. They shot venom into their enemies eyes to blind them. Ahsoka did not want to meet up with one of them.

"Alright. Thanks, Jenx." Ahsoka stood up to leave, wishing she could see this man again. He seemed to think kindly towards her, and even though Anakin would have a fit, she liked him, also.

"Wait. Chil', I'll get ya some more information if ya want. Meet me here in two standard days. At this table. Late, 'cause I get the feeling you ain't supposed to be down here." Ahsoka sported her cheeky grin before turning away, but he stopped her again, "Never did get your name."

"Ahsoka Tano."

* * *

Ahsoka's back ached from being pressed up against a wall as she tried to look invisible. There she was; Yashaka. She wore a tight body suit, a stiff frown, but she just stared at the wall ahead. Nothing about her seemed all that bad, just untrusting. And Ahsoka believed she probably had every reason in the world not to trust a tiny Togruta walking up to her.

"Whadda you want?" She growled, a low sound emitted from the back of her throat. Her eyes were fiery and angry; they danced with impatience and tinted fear. In her hands was a razor-sharp vibroblade. She could easily fight Ahsoka and hold her own if she had to.

"Information." Ahsoka's voice held no fear.

"Who wants to know?"

"Me."

"Well, girl, you want the information. I might have it." Yashaka looked bored now, hardly thinking Ahsoka a worthy opponent. The inner predator in Ahsoka seethed. She was worthy, but now wasn't the time to go about proving so. With a half-hearted sigh, Ahsoka looked hard into Yashaka.

"What do you know about Sith?" Yashaka looked surprised at the question, and her guard went back up suddenly. What kind of girl asked about the Sith, anyway? Ahsoka had to remind herself that over and over as Yashaka glanced at the vibroblade uncertainly. She seemed to be wondering if she should snap Ahsoka in half now and run, or pay attention to the the small child who seemed like no threat. The small girl notion won.

"Not much, other than the fact that they prowl around for power and would like the Jedi gone. Personally, I don't care. Never did anything for me." Yashaka looked at Ahsoka with her piercing eyes before shrugging, "You got your information. Now scat. I don't want to have to kill you, then deal with police droids all riled about your death." Yashaka looked like she wouldn't really harm Ahsoka, but talking of the Sith put her on edge. It was obvious that Sith were indeed scary.

Ahsoka backed away slowly, and dejected, walked back to the Temple, vowing that she would indeed save her Master. If she had to kill somebody...Ahsoka shuddered. It would kill a lot more to let him be transformed into that monster.

THIS IS NOW **DESCENDING IN THE DARK**, ONLY COVERING ROTS AND PLO'S RESCUE. IT MAY BE UP TO 40 CHAPTERS, MAY BE SHORTER. I WILL MAKE A SEQUEL DURING THE EMPIRE CALLED **LIVING IN THE DARK **ONCE THIS IS COMPLETED. APOLOGIES, ~HorseStar


	20. Chapter 19

******AN: I'm sorry if ahsoka is a little out of character... And, as promised, a longer chapter. lol, they have to be somewhat longer if I want to make this story a reasonable size.**

* * *

It was the next morning when Ahsoka felt something stir deep within her body, and she sat up worriedly. She had been awake, she hadn't slept in nights...thank the Force her master wasn't around. Her body lurched again, forewarning her of something. A warm, pulsing feeling of light flooded through her chest, causing her to let out a small gasp. Only one man could provoke such a feeling.

_Kenobi. _Her heart ached suddenly. Master Obi-Wan, fallen at the hand of Dooku. Begging the Force to deliver her of good news, Ahsoka's eyes fluttered shut, pleading that he live. She found Anakin, worried, angry. But Obi-Wan was alright. Ahsoka felt a quick surge of the Force cleanse her fears, rushing out of her in a dim, hollow rush.

The Force rushed and screamed with Anakin's dim fury, and then, after a few moments, Dooku's dying power. Injured in exchange for Anakin's arm, and Obi-Wan's pending death. Then, more anger nearly had Ahsoka plummeting to the ground, for this monster wasn't her master. He was going to kill Dooku. _No. Be wary of the dark side, Master. Please. _To her horror, Ahsoka felt Dooku's Force signature snuff out, forever gone. Decapitated mercilessly, the Sith lay upon the ground, dead. What had Anakin done?

Ahsoka didn't care that Jenx wanted her the next night, she needed to talk, certainly not to a Jedi. Before she rushed to her feet, hardly awake of her doings, she sought out Master Kenobi. He was alright, vaguely confused and muffled. He would be fine.

Ahsoka trotted away from her bare Temple room, hoping she wouldn't run into another Jedi, for instance, Master Yoda. He would press his gimer stick against her shoulders, ordering her to stay. She wasn't a Youngling. Master Skywalker wasn't ordered to stay when he attended his 'personal business' that left Ahsoka curious and hurt. It hurt that something mattered more than spending a few moments to talk to her. The thoughts left her barely preceptive of her settings.

In the daylight, she found her way to the bottom of Coruscant dark and without a ray of sunshine. Shivering slightly at the oddness of it, she walked the bar, doing her best to look like a wary dweller to the word of dusk and gloom

In their bar, at their table, Jenx was diverting a waitress droid, green eyes flashing angrily, "No, I don't want anything! Get out of here!" Ahsoka sat down beside Jenx, and when the droid gave her a questioning look, Ahsoka shook her head.

"Jenx, I have a problem." Ahsoka's voice was rushed, hurried, and a touch sorrowful. She felt like breaking down, she was so tired. She felt like running away, but not back to her master. He was more...adult, lately. More edgy. So dark and foreboding, like an recoiling sleeping dragon that no one dared to disturb.

Jenx looked up, his sharp eyes piercing. "What is it, child? You don't look so well. Sleep would be good."

"That's not it...it's my master. He's getting darker, more nervous and touchy." Ahsoka grumbled, sinking into a crouch as though escaping some hidden monster that would leap upon her and devour her. Rubbing her scratchy eyes, she murmured, "He isn't like most Jedi. He's different now."

"Your worried about him." Jenx stated softly, sadly. His eyes took a faraway look as he gazed at a wall. "Child, I owe you an explanation. You know something's different 'bout me." Ahsoka started to protest, but he held a smooth hand, a hand that looked well-taken care of, not the battered look from dingy street life. He wasn't all like a Jedi, and he wasn't all like a commoner. Ahsoka looked at him questioningly, sitting on the edge of her seat. This tale was bound to be good.

"You've heard of the Lost Twenty, the twenty who quit the order. I wasn't one of 'em. I was an exiled member, a member left out because of something I did. I had an attachment, an obvious one, I suppose. A wife. A member of the Temple herself." Jenx's breathing grew ragged as he struggled to remain composure, "The Council found out, gave me a choice. It was Amina or them. I was convinced that I could go about Jedi ways with my wife, and without the Council overseeing my activity. And I told them I was leaving, that I was sorry. I took Amina with me, only to have her die at the hands of a bounty hunter, hired by some man who wanted me to join him. But I wouldn't. So does attachment lead to the dark side?" Jenx's voice grew loud and uneven with an unmistakable pride, a pride that clearly said that he had defied the odds and won.

Ahsoka was shocked, so shocked she could barely sort the infomation and break it down her mind to observe, to take in and feel, to know. So simple, such a small story, but very moving to a Jedi. Very nerve racking.

Jenx, a former Jedi.

With attachments.

Without the darkside.

The Council.

Dead wrong.

It hurt to take it in all at once. Ahsoka had always thought the Council was wrong on many levels, but to put them in that light allowed her to realize that in some ways they were so arogant, but so frightened of the Jedi downfall from reoccuring that they ignored things that could possibly save the order. Jenx touched her arm, waiting for a response. Ahsoka glanced back at him, suddenly remembering his question

Ahsoka shrugged, her lekku brushing her shoulders comfortingly. Sometimes they were like a whole other being apart from her body - they got in her way, they were helpful, they comforted her. "Maybe it does. Sometimes if it extends so far, perhaps."

Jenx scowled at the younger girl, "I know what you mean, child. I know what you're saying. The true question you have to ask yourself is if you can let the person who you're attached to go. Amina taught me that, Force, the Council taught me that. And I'm picking up from you that you and your master are alike in some ways. But I also get a difference; I believe that if it were truly necessary, if it called for it, though you might find it impossable, you could let go. And he couldn't."

It hurt to agree, to find the truth in his words, no matter how true they actually were. She couldn't turn away from it anymore. Her master truly was the Hero with Many Faults, the Hero with Fear. There was fear, deep and serpent-like, resided in his body. It could break him, shatter his soul like glass so easily.

"Child?" Jenx whispered, leaning over to her. Ahsoka could feel his green eyes, sharp and perceptive on her small body, "What is it?" Quietly drawing in her breath, letting it settle of her body, she relived the feelings of Dooku's death. Shock, wary guilt from Anakin. And then, another being, satisfaction in his grim folds of feeling. Somebody close to Anakin, near her. Somebody to remove her master from Ahsoka's life. A snarl worked it's way out of her mouth, and Jenx repeated "Ahsoka?"

"He's gonna leave me. He's gonna turn to the dark side." Ahsoka cried out, the words torn from her lips. Shivering violently, Ahsoka's body retaliated from the sleepless nights, her worry, and her very desire to save Anakin.

Jenx took her petite hands into his arms, squeezing them hard for a moment, "Listen to me, Ahsoka. I never said he would turn to the dark side. I never uttered a word to even suggest that, Child. Come on, Ahsoka, listen." Ahsoka couldn't listen; she felt weak and weary, but she fought that to hear Jenx. "He can...believe that he will with all of your being...change."

"All right, all right." Ahsoka choked on the words, "I'm trying." Ahsoka sat up as though an electrical charge was emitted down her spine, coursing through her frail, fragile body. Her eyelids fluttered, and a deep, booming voice filled her body. "No." Ahsoka choked, _No_,

_He's wrong, you know, Togruta; your Master belongs to me. That you, wrench. Not that woman...come on, admit it. He loves her and would rather spend a day with her than a week with you. So you can just come out now, say it loud and clear. Maybe your Master will actually like you if your power grows and you come with me. I mean, after all, you never were good enough. You know it, too. Don't you dare deny it_

Ahsoka felt out of the chair and into a long, dark tunnel. Roots from trees scraped her face and blood dripped off of her lips, tasting metallic. Spitting, Ahsoka tried to stop her fall, and succeeded. She landed on a hard, silver floor, bruising several parts of her body. Wincing, she climbed to her feet and looked down.

_Her heads tails were beyond her waist. Ahsoka twirled around, gazing with wonder at her torn body. She disliked the feel of her new body, however. Her head pulsed with headache and fatigue, and a black-cloaked figure stood before her. _

"_Padawan Tano?" His voice was confident as though he held the key to every problem in the galaxy. Ahsoka crept forward, pleased for the strong and secure feeling he wrapped around her. As though he could make her small again with a wave of hand. And he did so. Suddenly, Ahsoka was the way she was when she met Skyguy. She beamed up at that man, happy to feel so young, yet, oddly so wise._

"_I can give you more, my young one. I can make you a daughter of a grand union so powerful you won't have reason to suffer for more...arrogant societies." Ahsoka felt like she should place what he meant, but she honestly couldn't. She gazed up at him with confused, blue eyes until she realized; the Jedi. How could she have ever forgotten? It was as though her Jedi teachings were swirling beneath her, yet she couldn't find away to relift them._

"_Can you help me?" Her voice sounding small, unsure and unsteady. She walked closer to the robed figure, but he ducked further under his hood, hiding. Frustrated, Ahsoka spat out, "I need help! I will only be this daughter if you can help me." _

"_If it is help you wish for, than help you will receive. What would please you, young one?" _

_Ahsoka couldn't speak of her fears to the man, she just couldn't place it out into the open for him to snatch at and observe. She planted her hands on her hips and declared, "Something feels wrong." _

_The man rose slowly, his black robes unfolding to reveal a horrifying face. Wrinkled and pale, burnt, scorched and devastatingly bleak, Ahsoka gasped, regaining her Jedi state of mind. She found his Force signature, deep and stained with the Dark Side. Ahsoka was horrified, so afraid of what this powerful man could actually do, she couldn't speak. "You kriffing traitor!" she uttered forcefully, backing up quickly and fearfully. _

_Her body grew wrinkled and old, her lekku weathered and long. Ahsoka cried out for help, for somebody to draw this man away from her. Her hands rested on her hip, but her lightsaber did not appear. Where had it gone? _

_Ahsoka's back was pressed against the hard floor, a dry, salty feeling in her mouth. She felt fire blast her from all sides, and then the man disappeared. In his place stood a dragon, coiled and angry, "I am the most powerful man you have ever meant, my young child, and yet you defy me!" The dragon stood up and reared, and then came down next to her. _

"_You..." Breathing hurt so badly Ahsoka could hardly speak, "You betrayed me." Icy tears dripped off of her cheeks, and her chest began to freeze. Her skin was crystallizing, becoming hard and cold at the same time. Yet her head was on fire._

_The dragon laughed haughtily at her distress, "Thought you could get away, didn't you? Well, Fool, think again." And he lunged for her disingrating body._

Ahsoka screamed and forced her way into an upright position. A wet cloth that clung to her forehead fell onto her lap, leaving droplets of water on her cheeks. She was on a bed, an actual bed, with a man beside her. Jenx.

"Where am I?" She managed to gasp out. She words were rattled and shaky, sickly. Ahsoka peered around the room, her wide blue orbs widening at the small, cramped house. Another bed across the room held a frowning woman, one that looked vaguely familiar. It took Ahsoka a moment, but then she realized that it was Yashaka.

Jenx groaned out loud, ignoring the woman's frown, "Force, Ahsoka." He didn't continue, though Ahsoka could sense his worry outright, and his pulsing shock. The mystery of the nightmares engulfed them both, that is until Yashaka cleared her throat.

"Dad." Yashaka growled, a low sound emitted from the back of her throat. Her eyes, Ahsoka finally noticed, were the same green, but they seemed to flash a bit more angrily, a bit more hateful.

"Right. Ahsoka, you must leave us now. You've got to return to the Temple before your master sends out a search party. I'm sorry." Jenx seemed regretful, the way he held Ahsoka's hand carefully, the sort, probing look in those green eyes. Hateful Yashaka, Jenx's _daughter_, snarled again. When Ahsoka's lips parted as though to quesation the older girl's anger, Jenx shook his head. _A story for another time. When she's not here. _

So Ahsoka crept out bed, her small body trembling with fatigue and aftershock. Steadying herself with the Force, Ahsoka made her way to the doorway, nodding softly to Yashaka as Jenx led her outdoors. He hesitated, "Listen to me, Ahsoka. If you ever need help, a place to stay, come to me. If you bring your master, it's alright."

"You want to meet him?"

"Well, I know who he is. I know who you are, given the HoloNet news. And I know he isn't the Hero with No Fear." Jenx murmured, stiking a cord in Ahsoka's body. Before he could say anything else, Ahsoka shook her head. The Hero with Many Faults. Her blue eyes closed for a moment, remembering her vision, her fate. Jenx's hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality, if just for a moment.

"But I can come back? You promise?" The promise of a place stay in case was so terribly desperate, but Jenx didn't turn her away. He nodded, eyes meeting hers steadily, the Jedi within him swelling.

"Promise." With that said, Ahsoka turned, gathering up the folds of cloth that made up her cloak, and walked back to the Temple, heart swollen with her destruction at the hands of who she was sure was Anakin. Or maybe that other one.

Just outside the Temple, the first person she was was Master Obi-Wan, who's gray eyes narrowed as he regarded the young girl. He had just returned, and immediately, all thoughts of dragons devouring her fled her. She crossed her arms, waiting for the examination to finish. Apparently, Obi-Wan approved of her condition, or decided not to speak of it. "Where's my master?" Ahsoka asked, trying to sound somewhat polite. Inside, a bit of fuming anger bit at her. Why? She wouldn't lash out at him, she swore that upon herself, but she wanted to at least see that he was still the same man he was when she last some him.

"With the senators." Obi-Wan's ashen face took a bit more color as he mulled through his thoughts. It was no secret that he disliked the senators, that he thought they couldn't be trusted. With an exception of just Bail Organa and Padme. Not Chancellor Palpatine, whom her master found a good friend, and spoke highly of.

Ahsoka allowed a teasing grin to show. Her blue eyes twinkled, "Well, I see you had your own share of amusement then." Her voice wasn't overly cheery, she was trying to keep a toned-down look. But she still gave a light jab, something that she hadn't been able to do to Obi-Wan when she became a Padawan.

"Yes, it was quite fun. Almost boring, however." Obi-Wan laughed, his general composition easy going, happy. No more of the stern-faced man who tried to follow the Jedi Code so precisely. He still followed, still was the perfect Jedi, but he was looser and relaxed.

"Can I go over there?" Ahsoka asked, no longer playing. She hadn't seen the brown-haired, smiling and welcoming Padme in awhile. She missed her, now that she thought of it. Obi-Wan nodded, murmuring that he had to speak with Yoda, anyway, and Ahsoka took off.

Not knowing, so blind, ran to Padme's apartment, and knocked. There wasn't an answer, just silence. Ahsoka walked slowly back down the hall, hoping she'd run into either Anakin or Padme. And then she heard Padme's voice, scared and soft. She couldn't make out the words, and ducked behind a pillar, and peered around it. There was Padme, beautiful and shaking, with her Master. Stern and forbidding, no longer the boy he had once been, he held Padme's hand as they walked down the hall towards Padme's home, and what Ahsoka realized, probably Anakin's, too. Ahsoka could pick up faint tremors of shock from him, but she could only register her own shock. Because when she concentrated closely, she found something that almost made her cry out.

Padme was pregnant. Anakin was the father.

Ahsoka backed away slowly, stumbling. She fell to the ground, hitting it with a sickening impact. Head reeling, she pushed herself up, sweat falling into her eyes. The couple looked up from their walk back to Padme's apartment, and Anakin's eyes met Ahsoka's with shock, "Ahsoka, wait! Don't run!" His voice was strong, and full, tinged with guilt. It didn't matter to Ahsoka.

She ran.


	21. Chapter 20

Choking, Ahsoka continued her mad run, so mad that it had no true destination or path until she hit something, no, it was an actual presence. The presence wrapped his hand around her slim arm. "Where's your master?" There was deep concern, rough and raw, in his voice. It was Obi-Wan, the last man she wanted to see, and strangely, the first.

Giving a small yelp, so out of control, the girl flung herself around, "I don't know! And you know what? I don't care! I never want to see him again! Nor do I want to -" Ahsoka suddenly felt entirely young, and more than a little foolish. Gaping at Obi-Wan, who looked shocked to see Ahsoka screaming brutally so everybody could hear, Ahsoka amended, "It was only a small disagreement, nothing bad, I promise."

"And I believe that because?" Obi-Wan prompted. Ahsoka could almost taste just a flicker of amusement, but then, there was real worry. Real shock at his former apprentice's apprentice, or maybe a bit of, _How did THIS happen? _

Crossing her arms, Ahsoka jutted out her chin with a touch of pride, but more so, sorrow, anger, confusion, and hurt dwelt beneath her showy acts. Obi-Wan's gaze locked deep within her, searching out her feelings. With a sharp scowl, she resisted the urge to speak out against his searchings, but then, that might provoke suspicion.

Still, even as she didn't speak out, suspicion prevailed. Especially since her Master came barreling around the corner, out of breath and yelling, "Listen to me, Ahsoka!" When he saw Obi-Wan he skidded to a standstill, a mere foot away from Ahsoka, who's hands were clenched at her sides. There was no doubt in either older Jedi's minds that if she had the chance, she'd attack Anakin.

Scowling, Ahsoka turned away to leave the two others - let them deal with her. Let them try to coax her back as though she would run to them like a little Youngling needing shelter. A hand, rough and battle-worn, cold with sweat and fear on her shoulder stopped her mid-stride, "Let me go, Master." She hissed, the 's' drawing out of her mouth slowly, filling the air.

"Calm down, Ahsoka." Anakin cautioned, "You'll have the attention of the Council and everyone else if your not careful." Thirteen superior Jedi Masters staring down at her with disaproval, without any mercy, their eyes going over her face, her Togrutan clothing, and her brilliant, wide blue eyes. They found the faults deep within her, then they took them out and displayed them and tried to see if she would ever be a fine Jedi. Anakin thought she would be, she could tell, but they never did. So who was right?

"I don't care!" Oh, she did care immensely, and she knew that Anakin and Obi-Wan knew so, too. They both exchanged looks, Obi-Wan's more severe, that questioned each other on the best course of action for dealing with her. Agitated, Ahsoka started to leave once more, but Anakin's hand, still on her shoulder, clamped down hard. Ahsoka bit back a yelp and turned to look at him with fiery blue eyes.

"Why don't we go to your quarters?" Anakin suggested with a slight frown. He was right to be upset, Ahsoka thought. She was ready to inform him of this, but she decided against it when she glanced at Obi-Wan.

There was no choice; Ahsoka was stuck. Still holding fast to the belief that she should never speak to Anakin again, there was an edge of, _If you don't, those too-concerned-about-everything-but-what-they-should-be _Council Members - mainly Ahsoka thought of Master Windu in that statement - would be on top of in a split second, demanding that know the problem to resolve. Too bad for her that 'resolving' meant sending Anakin into exile, like they did to Jenx, and reassigning her, if anybody would want her after she'd been trained by the feared, but not trusted, Chosen One. Pursing her lips, Ahsoka finally nodded, headtails becoming a vivid indigo blue, a blush in Human standards. Force, she was so foolish for acting so childish. "All right." She relented at last, "Bye, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan nodded, eyes focused on the two as they walked away, Ahsoka trailing behind her Master. Ahsoka made sure she remained behind him. She had to let it be positively known she was hurt.

The current of pain ran so deep in her veins it surprised her. She did know, after all, that there was something between the two. Ever since she had said to Padme, _You know, it's no surprise your such good friends. You've got more in common then you think, _and Padme had given that hurried 'yes', she had begun noticing things. Anakin's eyes stayed on the brunette's pretty face longer than they should have, he snapped to attention when he heard her name... She knew. But she denied, never thought it extended so deeply that it led to a child.

_And Anakin will probably pay more mind to that child then me. Like Padme. I'll be third...fourth, if you think of Obi-Wan._

`Bitter when Anakin led her into their shared room, though he mainly referred to it as Ahsoka's quarters because she spent more time there than he did, Ahsoka lashed out in a quiet whisper, afraid that if she rose her voice, she'd fall and never stop falling. "I can't believe it...Master, she's - she's..." Ahsoka couldn't finish. Her shoulders shaking, she turned away.

"Pregnant." Anakin finished painfully. Surprised, Ahsoka whirled around.

"You're upset, and you're happy." She said dimly. She'd thought her Master would be blind to the trouble that came with that. Ahsoka didn't know why she thought that, why it occurred to her in her angered, battered mind, but it did. And now she beckoned for him to sit beside her, eyes pleading.

Anakin hesitated a moment, probably thinking that Ahsoka still wanted to attack him. She was mad, no denying that, but she couldn't just rip him to shreds without a second thought, no matter how much she wanted to. Besides, she had a few questions. He might have a couple for her, too. Anakin sat beside her, Ahsoka scooting away instinctively. "Better than killing me." He grumbled to himself.

Ahsoka held up her fingers, long claw-like nails visible for him, and she bared her teeth slightly, showing the predatory fangs from her ancestry. From the way her Master winced, she suspected there was no way he wanted those sunk into his arm. "Yes, I'm gonna kill you so when they drag me to the Council and demand to know why I can say _why_." Ahsoka said sarcastically.

"Please, Ahsoka, listen to me." Anakin was pleading, completely missing her sarcasm. Ahsoka rolled her eyes slightly, but he didn't notice, "If the Council finds out..."

"I know!" Ahsoka answered, emitting a small growl accompanied with a snarl. This time her Master was angry.

"Ahsoka, come on! I know you know, I just don't think you understand how much this matters to me."

"Oh, the poor little Padawan who doesn't understand any of the Chosen One's problems or certain affairs. Let me guess the Chosen One's Master doesn't understand, either. Am I right?"

"Obi-Wan doesn't know, I don't want him to know, because he doesn't understand!" Anakin roared back. Instinctively, Ahsoka took a step back. When she realized what she was doing, she stopped and tipped forward onto her toes.

Ahsoka's fingers twitched as the Force rose in fury, surrounding the two, "What am I now? When your exiled, if your exiled, what happens to me and Padme and Obi-Wan? What happens to your child? Don't you realize your ruining our lives, that you can't hide forever?" Practically hysterical now, the Togruta sneered, "In case you haven't thought about that."

"Don't worry about that now!" Anakin leaped to his feet, "Ahsoka, that's why we were hiding! And now you just go run and tell the Council, why don't you? Make that all come true for Padme and I."  
"And me, if you thought about that." Ahsoka was being a bit self-centered, she knew it, but she couldn't help it. Honestly, she felt sorry for the child Padme and Anakin would have. If they were found out, disgrace would be the child's life. He or she would never have the chance to set its own reputation.

A bit of jealousy surged over Ahsoka once more. She hated herself for feeling this, but she couldn't stop it, "Master -." She said, voice soft, "Don't worry; I won't tell."

Ahsoka stood up looking at Anakin's shoulder-length wavy hair and brooding frown. The frown was far more intense than it had been when she had first met him. Ahsoka could always tell he carried the weight of the galaxy, but now it was somehow more. "Be careful though, Master." She didn't add _they're watching you_, but they both knew the Council had their eyes locked on Anakin with distrust.

Ahsoka left abruptly, wanting, yearning to lean on Padme's lap and just sit there while the woman waited for her to speak. And when she spoke, Padme would listen intently as though nothing was more important.

The longing wouldn't stop. It tore at Ahsoka's stomach, begging her to seek comfort from her. So Ahsoka's feet began moving on their own accord back to the Senate building, even though she felt anger and betrayal. Well, it wasn't Padme's fault that Anakin wasn't very good at keeping secrets.

Upon Ahsoka's arrival, the woman looked stunned for a moment, then saddened, "Ahsoka, I won't ask you not to tell." There was guilt in those soft brown eyes.

Immediately, Ahsoka spoke, "Don't worry, I won't, Padme." She stepped into the apartment, catching the scent of something cooking. Ahsoka inhaled deeply. She hadn't eaten good food, even though she had the mess hall, in a long time.

Padme smiled, "You can stay for dinner if you want." Her smile was almost teasing.

Ahsoka made a face back at her. "Is Master Skywalker going to be here?"

Padme's answer didn't come for a minute, but when she finally spoke, Ahsoka knew that she knew that Ahsoka was hurting. "Come here." Padme slipped her smooth, delicate hand around Ahsoka's and led the girl to the couch, pulling Ahsoka down beside her. "We couldn't tell you, or anybody, you see. It's risky. The less who know, the better.

"I know." Ahsoka picked up a pillow and buried her face in it, hoping Padme would see, "But I can't believe it...I would've rather not known, or at maximum have it not exist. Then I would be safe if you were caught. And so would everyone else." Lifting her head, she gazed up at Padme, suddenly exhausted.

Laying back down, Ahsoka closed her eyes and tried to escape to a more comforting solace without the haunting of visions. Perhaps the good of the Force was with her today, or perhaps the ill-mannered, cruel Sith Lord was taking it easy, because she found a few better dreams than the horrific ones, some consisting of a hidden evil. But only one was truly important, and it was simple and short, laced with the dark side

"_They're names are Luke and Leia." An old, shadowy, blue man stood before her, hands in his robe, eyes strangely familiar. His white hair, course and thin as in old man's should be, distracted her. His name, he said, was Ben._

"_Luke? Leia? Who are they?" She asked, eyes on him. Ben frowned thoughtfully, and suddenly Ahsoka knew who he was, "Obi-Wan?" _

_But he was gone all too fast, and Ahsoka rushed to her feet. The darkened landscape and navy lake hid any trace of where the Jedi Master might've gone, but Ahsoka doubted he was still around. The trees waved in the wind, and she brought her cloak around her as the freezing air blasted around her from everywhere._

_She heard singing, far away. An older woman with two young women sat nearby. There was something familiar about this place...it was Naboo. Naboo? She had only gone to Naboo a few times and haden't loved it near as much as Anakin. The woman's voice was quavery and sweet. Ahsoka slipped up behind her, and realized there was a grave in front of both of them. _

_Her stomach became a block of cold ice, freezing her body. Ahsoka tapped the woman's shoulder, but realized soon that she wasn't _really _here. She was here to see what lay underneath the marble stone._

_Ahsoka's steps were quick and choppy, but she made it to the grave. One woman spoke, "Mom, why do I have to come here?"_

"_Ryoo!" The woman's voice was sharp, "You remember your aunt, correct? Can't you be nice?"_

_"Well, I didn't remember her being a piece of rock." The woman turned, and and a glint of silver moonlight revealed her to be a young teen. Hunched in her cloak, she had looked older. Acting selfish and rotten made the mother nervous, her sorrow blotting the Force.  
_

_There were two stones, one smaller than the other. Squinting to see, Ahsoka read the smaller one first; Jobal Naberrie. She didn't go any further, but she knew who Jobal was; Padme, and her sister Sola's mother. Glancing up at the oldest woman, she realized that she was probably Sola mourning her mother._

_Darkness surrounded her when she read the second, "Padme Naberrie Amidala." For a moment, all Ahsoka could think was 'they forgot 'Skywalker'. That's part of her name'. But then she realized that Padme was gone._

_Stiff-backed, she found something there, in her heart that she hadn't known but had known. Padme had been dead, and she knew it._

_But still, even as she knew that fact, it opened up a hole inside Ahsoka as she turned away, touching Sola's shoulder briefly in passing. The woman had tears sliding down her cheeks, purple flowers in hand. She knelt beside the grave sit, tenderly running her hands over the carefully engraved stone._

_Ahsoka closed her eyes and could seen the woman, dressed in a blue silk dress, white flowers decorating her hair. _

_When she found herself back at the grave, Obi-Wan was there again, "Tell me what happened." She sounded a bit wobbly and shaken and was taken back by it. Obi-Wan just gazed at her for another minute. "Where's Anakin?"_

_There wasn't an answer to that either, but then the old man picked her up off her feet and set her upright, "Ahsoka..." He trailed off, "I am so sorry."_

"_What?" Ahsoka felt the confusion come out of her mouth easily as she gazed up at him._

"_But there is hope."_

"_Hope?"_

_Gone once more, Ahsoka was left alone. The beautiful planet of Naboo disappeared before her, Sola and Ryoo and Pjoo gone. She was left in the darkest place she had ever been in, but the wind still whispered to her._

_Luke..._

_Leia..._

_There is still hope..._

_And then, another voice, strong and passionate. It was Anakin's, "Don't ever give up, Snips." It was horrible, the way he sounded, as though the words had been wrenched from his lips and ached to speak. It would make Ahsoka sick to hear anyone sound so tortured, but when she heard him like that, she felt queasy, but oh so sad._

_And angry. And happy. Like it served him right to be suffering so badly. What was the matter with her?_

"Hope...there is still hope!" Ahsoka cried out when she finally awoke. It was nighttime; Padme was gone. Ahsoka sat up stiffly, and nearly rushed from the couch to find her and demand to see that she was still alive. But she when she looked at her Chrono, she stifled a gasp. It was late, far later than she thought. She lay back down, ignoring her growling stomach and stared at the ceiling.

With a silent sigh, Ahsoka got up and stretched, thankful that Padme allowed her to remain here for the night. Yet, it still felt somewhat awkward. She walked quietly, her boots hitting the ground with barely any sound, to Padme's room.

Did she really want to see if her Master was there, with Padme. Deciding not so, Ahsoka turned and left, grabbing her grubby cloak that she used for her nightly adventures. She pulled the worn fabric about her shoulders tightly, moving it over her montrals.

She started back for the Temple, but her feet began moving on their own accord towards Lower Coruscant. Back to Jenx. Could she tell him? Ahsoka didn't think he'd tell anyone, but beings eavesdropped...

The streets were crowded, filled with a number of humanoids milling, one randomly shooting a blaster at others. Ahsoka ducked the numerous red bolts, cursing under her breath. Some made it hard to play the undercover Jedi, especially when her instincts led her hand to her lightsaber. Somehow, without managing to get clipped by the red fire, Ahsoka moved into the bar. Jenx wasn't there.

"Looking for someone?" A familiar breathy voice threaded its way into her lekku. Beaming, Ahsoka turned to him. "Come with me, Ahsoka. We're going over to my place."

"Wait...why? Normally we talk here." Ahsoka would typically feel nervous talking confidently with so many who could listen, but in the bar most stayed far away from Jenx and Ahsoka. And most were too drunk to realize that there was a Jedi and former Jedi close to them.

"I felt your distress easily tonight." Jenx murmured, lips barely moving, "Come on." The man moved into the streets, slumping like a drunk fool. Ahsoka tried to mimic, but by the way Jenx had to put a hand over his mouth to control laughter, Ahsoka sensed she wasn't doing so well.

At Jenx's door, he pulled her in and motioned for her to sit down, "Water? Caf? It's better than what they call 'good food' at that bar."

"Water." Ahsoka responded, ignoring her still-growling stomach. Famished after the lack of eating for the last few days, Ahsoka could barely think of anything but food. So when Jenx placed a Nerf steak in front of her, she smiled gratefully up at him.

"Well, Ahsoka, how've you been? And don't tell me 'fine', because I know it's not true."

"I'm _okay_." Ahsoka answered with impact, "Something's going on though." She wasn't talking about Anakin, but it was revolving around him.

"I know...the Force is centering it around you and your master. Stay strong. Don't let whatever's irritating you make you vulnerable. Somebody wants you...dead." There was no question of who that person may be, but no one actually knew what he looked like, and where he dwelt, so perhaps it wasn't knowledge of who.

What was alarming was the fact that he could strike out and kill someone, erase their existence far easier than a normal person could do. He could even kill the young Togrutan warrior with a swift gesture of his hand.

**Alright, so they'll be a lot more action after this..I'm doing a lot of revising of what the original was...so, enjoy. Thanks for the reviews!**


	22. Chapter 21

**AN: I update every Tuesday or Wednesday...I didn't say anything about it before but I did now. So I am sorry this is late. There is an excuse, but I should have had this done and out by now and I am really sorry. **

_Pressure._

An odd thing, Yashaka mused as she leaned against a brick wall, breathing hard. Sweat beaded on her forehead, and with a hiss she brought her hand across her forehead. But the pressure on her chest, as though someone was shoving her heel against it, would not go away. Growling again to herself - it attracted no attention, after all, everyone here was drunk - she started to turn away. Her employer, whoever he happened to be, was late. Or perhaps he was playing with her. Yashaka started to walk away, touching the holsters of her blasters more for the sake of knowing she was protected. So many she had hurt, so many who would like to taste revenge.

"Where are you going?" A voice asked her from behind. It was an odd sound, dark and sizzling, ready to pounce. Yashaka paused mid-stride, but refused to turn around and meet the eyes of whoever had spoken to her. Long ago she had learned that the mysterious air that surrounded her kept her alive.

Yet guilty. Every time she caught an innocent being, murdered a young child who had yet to live it's life, she mourned their deaths. What kind of bounty hunter was she? Most did not cry to themselves long after the sun had set and darkness surrounded them, _Father, how did this happen? You raised me well, but I turned into a monster._

"You're late." She responded at long last, choosing her conversation at last. Finally, she spun on her heel to look at this man, well, he wasn't a man. A humanoid, rather, because for once, Yashaka could not name his species. He had red, round eyes, and blue skin that could attract the attention from every drunk here. Decked out in a floppy brown hat and long coat, however, concealed some of the colors.

The man frowned, "I was here before...watching. You're right for the job."

"What do you want?" The blunt approach was best in most cases, but in this one, the man just took his time. Irked, Yashaka repeated, "I mean, who do you want me to go after?" There was another long, pointless pause. Yashaka's nails clicked on the ends of her blasters as if to pass a mental message that she would indeed kill him ruthlessly. The man laughed at her, his laugh odder than his voice.

"A young Togruta girl. A Jedi. You and I will work together on this case." A _Togruta_? A Jedi, at that? She knew one little Togruta female, and believed her to be Jedi. Because what that girl didn't know was that Yashaka had the Force, and that she could feel the girl's blinding presence.

Before she responded, Yashaka measured her words carefully before speaking to the man once more. He was so...irritating. This bounty hunter acted as if they had met before, which Yashaka knew they hadn't. She had memorized all the beings "You act as if I have worked with you before."

That brought out that odd laugh again. Yashaka shuddered, hoping he didn't notice. If he did, he chose not to comment, "That's because you act like most bounty hunters I've come across. Your guard's up, you're afraid."

Indignant, Yashaka drew herself up, making sure to glare at him hard, "I'm not like most bounty hunters!" _I feel guilty. That's a difference. _With another painful sigh, Yashaka sniped, "Well, I don't even know who you think you are, but you're like most jerks I've come across."

"Look, do you want this job?"

"Yes. And I know who you're talking about. I can get the girl easily. But I've to talk to my father first." Yashaka responded, "And I'll go get the girl, but I won't bring her to you if you don't tell me your name and you stop thinking I'm your typical bounty hunter. Because it's obvious you are, so stop talking bad about me." With that spoken, Yashaka retreated back into her shell of uncertainty.

"Cad Bane. And yours?"

A long hiss rose out of Yashaka's throat, pride filling her being, "Yashaka." And so she spun on her toes, fancily moving away as if to show off, as if to say that she was better than that. But it took a lot more to impress Bane, which she had gathered.

"Wait!" Bane called out. The Force wrapped itself around Yashaka at her own doing, for who knew how this man planned to execute her. Bane would. They all had, all her 'friends', the ones that promised eternal trust and goodness. All Yashaka had got was misgiving.

"What?"

"What does your father know about her anyway? I've met up with some times, too. Her skills are...minimal." Overestimating, Yashaka could sing out. The teen looked like a formidable opponent, but that was indeed her opinion.

Yashaka didn't respond to Bane's curiosity. He probably wanted to find Jenx himself and tear him open for Yashaka's prize. She didn't look back as she ran into the night, even ignoring the question of who hired Bane. Well, did it matter with that kind of prize?

_Daddy, I am so, so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I promise. I just meant to bring in some credits, get us on our feet. I never meant to steal your friends, to bring you to your knees. Don't be too angry, Daddy. I can explain. _In the endless tirade of hurt and being knocked to her own knees, Yashaka would continue to fight, though. She had walked into her destiny, laced with darkness and agony, never to emerge.

Inside, though, there was the flame of satisfaction and pride. The flame that constantly reminded her of why she got into all of this trouble. _Stang, she was good._

What either of them didn't count on was that the young Togrutan warrior was much more then the child Bane had faced some time before. The girl had grown in talent and in wisdom, rooting all back to her Jedi skills.

* * *

"She's pregnant." The words were dim, echoing with the desolate feeling that nearly had Ahsoka in agony. As it was, she had already shredded several sheets of flimsi, much to Jenx's own dismay. After all, he repeatedly told her, flimsi costs credits. Tearing at the corner of the sheet, Ahsoka concentrated all her energy on it. Still, another tide of an unidentified feeling splashed back over her once more. "He's married." Not that Anakin had told her that, but Ahsoka knew. And it hurt to know.

_Jealous._ Could she possibly be jealous over Padme and Anakin's unborn baby? Jealousy was not to be felt by a Jedi, yet it pounced on her yet again. With a fiery hiss, Ahsoka tore the flimsi with vengeance. When she did so, the flimsi was removed from her hands by a concerned-looking Jenx, "That's not appropriate." He cautioned gently.

"I know, I know." Ahsoka sang out, "Practically everything I do is not appropriate, but look at my master! They tell me I'm not a good enough Jedi!" Ahsoka's hand snaked out, reaching for her red gloves that lay limp on the table. White stripes marked her wrists that most did not see because they were concealed by the gloves.

Jenx ripped the gloves away, "You are _not _shredding these." There was humor in those bright green eyes that showed that he understood how Ahsoka was feeling, and it was alright, for now, at least. Suddenly reassuring, Jenx's eyes met hers and he said softly, "I'm sorry, Ahsoka, that you found out like this. How did you find out - did he tell you?"

Ahsoka stuck her lower lip out slightly, feeling like a temperamental Youngling. "I wish. Then I might feel like it wasn't crushing me. I was walking down the hall to see Padme - my master's wife - and then...then they were just there. He told me not to run, but I did. Right into Obi-Wan. He wasn't very pleased." Ahsoka gave a short laugh, thinking of the horrified man's expression, "And then I ran off again, but that time it was to see Padme. I'm not mad at her."

Jenx nodded, "That's good. Ahsoka-."

Ahsoka didn't want sympathy. She just wanted to soothe her anger, sleep, and hope it was just a terrible dream that she would come out of in the morning. With a trembling sigh, she gazed back up at Jenx, "What if he's kicked out, Jenx? I don't know what'll happen to me...nobody wanted to train a smart-alecky little Togruta...why would they want to now?"

Jenx's hand, smooth and soft, slipped around hers, "For what it's worth, I would." And then it felt all right, as if Ahsoka would be okay, she'd find away to still remain somebody her master wanted to be with. Still, the ever present fear made itself known, and the want to not be knocked down further on her master's list, yet Ahsoka pushed away from it, submerging in the light. Je Nodding softly to herself, Ahsoka met Jenx's eye.

"Je-" Ahsoka trailed off, fingers brushing her lightsabers. Another plummeting feeling in the Force, someone coming fast and eager. They wanted her, they wanted to take her away, Ahsoka could feel it. "Nx." She finished, breathing slowing down so the predator would not hear her. While Ahsoka was the predator, she did play the role as prey in her ancestory, so she reacted the correct way in those situations, also.

Danger was approaching swiftly. It didn't take much for her lightsabers to come to her hands, poised for assault. No one intruded her yet, but Ahsoka could feel it. Jenx clambered to his feet also, swiftly removing a lightsaber from the inside of his tunic. "I feel it."

Ahsoka bit her tongue, swallowing the harsh words that rose to her mouth in the face of danger. Instead, she just nodded, "Do you know what it is?"

Jenx was silent, his body rigid. He did know, but he didn't want it to be true...Ahsoka could feel it, "Jenx?" She reiterated, touching his arm. He straightened, tightening the grip around his lightsaber.

"I suppose I do." The words were painfully dry, and it took Ahsoka all her strength to just wait and hear him out, "My...my..."

He didn't finish, because a vicious looking figure came out of the darkness suddenly, crisscrossing rows of blaster fire surrounding her. Pride illuminated her pale green eyes as she cried out, "Gotcha, little girl!"

But she didn't. Ahsoka leaped into the air, somersaulting as she went. Landing slightly behind Yashaka - Ahsoka could see the woman clearly enough to identify her, but she didn't have time to be surprised. "Why?" Ahsoka gasped as Yashaka turned, one hand on her belt, dangling a blaster. The other was aimed at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka's lightsaber parried desperately. She didn't want to harm Jenx's daughter. There was no way he'd ever forgive her for that. But Ahsoka couldn't fall dead to Yashaka, either, "Merciless traitor." She murmured, more for herself.

Angrier than ever, Yashaka hissed, "Well, _kid_. You don't know a thing about me, or my father. What we went through. Watching my mother die. Do you think I could just stand around and do nothing? You are so _blind _to the real world. You don't realize anything that's true, do you? You just accuse me...look what you did to my father, and he befriends you! You and your perfect Jedi world!"

For some reason, that struck a nerve in Ahsoka. She lowered her 'saber slightly, lips parted. Yashaka wasn't shooting, however. Tears ran in streams off of her cheeks as she gazed down at Ahsoka, and it didn't take long for the girl to realize that Yashaka did regret what she had done. It hurt her to put her father through this now. Ahsoka scrambled to her the bait, wanting to tell her that she didn't have to go on like this.

"You don't have to-"

"I _do_, Fool! You don't get it, do you?" The blasters were aimed directly at Ahsoka, wh gazed at them placidly.

"I didn't try to kill your mother - and I'm sorry about what happened to you and Jenx."

"I don't care!" The blaster shot rang out, but embedded itself harmlessly in a wall, because Jenx had thrown her to the ground. The two blasters clattered away from Yashaka's reach, and she focused on her father without fear, "Kill me. I dare you."

"I won't do that. Just get out of here. I never want to see your face again!" Jenx roared, his face red with fury. Ahsoka moved away from the two, watching Yashaka scramble to her feet and leave, pulling her blasters to her with the Force.

The fight that was so short was over, and Ahsoka was relieved. She trotted over to Jenx, who glared down at her warily, "Don't be afraid of me. I just kicked her out for you and now you're sitting here like I'm gonna eat you."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "Yeah, you do look kind of hungry."

"Listen, Ahsoka. She'll be back, I know she will. I need you to leave and not come here for awhile. Only when you really need to. I have to keep you safe, because I know your master. He'll have my head if I keep letting you come so you can get killed."

"But Yashaka...she won't hurt you, and I can fight."

"Ahsoka. I want you to leave. Now."

And so the girl did, eyes bright with anger and hurt and just wanting to stay with her friend, "Fine, but I'll be back."

"Don't you dare disobey me..." But Ahsoka was too far away for her to hear, and if she did, she didn't give any inclination that she had.

* * *

_She hates you now, you know. I mean, look at the way she ran to Padme. Look at the way she cried out in her sleep; all that she knows is the pain you're throwing upon her shoulders. _Anakin was willing the voice in his head to shut up, but the harder he tried to block it, the louder it seemed to chant. Finally, he moaned out loud, "I'm tired, Padme's dying, and I'm losing Ahsoka. What now?"

Dreams, dreams so intensely horrible, had come to him, forewarning him of the loss. Padme, beautiful Padme, dead. And now...now he was losing Ahsoka, too. To her own surge of emotions that Anakin hadn't bothered to place. He didn't really want to find hate, hate, anger, hurt, betrayal, and the list went on. Though thinking that Ahsoka could really hate him that deeply didn't seem too accurate, in his stress, too many things were weighing down on him.

Then she was there. Her eyes welled with tears when she saw him gazing at her. "Oh, Snips." He murmured to himself, but loud enough so that she could hear. "Come here." Ahsoka turned away for half a second, but then she came closer.

"You must hate me." She whispered. Her words surprised Anakin, and it took him a moment to get the breath to ask her why, and when he did, she asked, "My emotions are so obvious because I can't control them...why don't you know? I'm _jealous_, and I've just..." She nearly told Anakin about Jenx and his daughter's betrayal, but she decided against it. Anakin would not be pleased about her ventures into Lower Coruscant. As it was, she hadn't wanted him to know of her jealousy.

"Of Padme? You want..." Anakin couldn't believe that she loved him, did she? Stunned until he saw Ahsoka's shoulders shaking with laughter, her nose pinched with disgust, "No! Not that way! I mean, never mind, master. You're driving me crazy."

With a spin on her heel, Ahsoka shot him another glance that meant that he was so ridiculous. Anakin wanted to laugh, but he couldn't. _Padme...Padme...dead...I can't do this. I can't let her go._

"Master?" Ahsoka asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, Snips. Fine. Listen, I've got to go. You stay here. Alright?"

"Like I've got anywhere else to go with -." She trailed off, like she had nearly betrayed a secret. Normally, Anakin would have interrogated her, but he had to see the Chancellor. He couldn't let her know of his own stress.

"Wait, Master - " He heard Ahsoka's call from behind. She sounded thin, and even though they had just been joking and playing around with each other, Anakin could tell that Ahsoka was none too pleased with him. Or with herself. Or with someone else, but he had no idea of who. So Anakin ignored her, just like he wanted to ignore that dream of Padme, his wife. Just like he wanted Ahsoka not to know of his marriage.

She ran up beside him, grabbing his arm, "Skyguy, loosen up. And wait up. When'll you be back, because I think...I think you need to explain something to me." Ahsoka made it sound like she was talking about an assignment, but she knew that there was something that was hurting him.

"Do you really need to know everything?" Anakin asked, irritated. He was so beside himself that he just let go of the words. They came out so easily, and left her staring at him with a hurt-puppy look in her eyes.

She didn't quit, though, "That's just proof!"

And Anakin couldn't take it anymore. He left, storming off and leaving her behind.


	23. Chapter 22

**AN: Alright, longest chapter yet! Again! Review please!  
**

_Jedi. _They were so irritating, so arrogant and convinced that they could never fall. Palpatine leaned back in his chair, knowing that his thoughts were distracting. Where was Anakin, his future apprentice? Palpatine racked his brain, seeking out the young man. He was so easy to seek out, his Force presence so bright in the galaxy so big, especially with the massive currents of pain that ran underneath his skin.

He was talking to Yoda, the two presences combining, meshing together brilliantly. So he sought out help from the wrinkly little green master for help first? A benign smile stretched across his lips, until he heard somebody approaching with quiet, quick steps. A Jedi, he could tell the Force signature she gave off. A Jedi with a bit of darkness, but not nearly as much as Anakin.

"Chancellor Palpatine?" A young voice interrupted him. It was a small Togruta, hardly worth talking to. It took a moment for Palpatine to recognize the girl, but when he saw her listless expression, a look that showed she had no admiration for the high and mighty Palpatine, he understood. Most Jedi at least respected him, but this girl held no such thoughts towards acting civilized. In fact, she seemed to rather dislike him. It was Ahsoka, Anakin's little follower. A pang of hatred nearly knocked Palpatine's senses back into Sidious' form.

"Yes, child?" He finally answered in the most reassuring tone he could muster. She furrowed the marking above her eye where her brow would be and frowned up at him. So she didn't like his referral that she was a child. That was all right with Palpatine – he didn't care about the girl's feelings towards what he chose to call her.

Ahsoka looked around for a moment, then said, "Where's my master? He said he was going to come talk to you. Master Kenobi wants him." She crossed her arms, almost defiantly, and Palpatine could see the mistrust simmering over her. So she had noticed the undercurrent of darkness in him, also. That was odd, and not-so odd. Most Jedi noticed it, except for the few who chose to ignore it.

"I'm not sure." Palpatine answered, moving away from Ahsoka. She turned on her heel, murmuring a small 'bye' as she went, but Palpatine stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her. Ahsoka shuddered and tried to push by, but Palpatine spoke again, "Could you tell him to come to me once he's finished?"

Ahsoka looked at him with narrowed baby blue eyes, and Palpatine caught on to what she was feeling – jealousy, surging recklessly forward, surrounding her. It was directed at a being in particular, and then he caught a bit aimed at him, for holding her master up and trusting the Chancellor more than Anakin did her. And then she swallowed the jealousy, assuming her bored pretense, "No." She replied, "I don't know where he is, so how can I ask?" Cheeky child, Palpatine mused to himself as he waved her off. He didn't want to speak to the girl – not after all he'd been through to destroy her, and here she still stood.

As he watched the girl walk briskly off, he called to Mes Ameda, requesting he should be left alone for the time being. He commenced to don his Sith robes, so he could talk with his hired bounty hunters and continue his own plan to dispose of the Togruta. And it would allow him some time to think.

Sidious' first plan that he had come up with: force her to death with his visions. Visions were a wonderful thing, so resourceful for the ones he planted in those minds. And the ones that came halfway naturally, halfway with his guidance. And some, some weren't even visions.

Zigoola was a Sith planet in Wild Space, far from Coruscant, but Sidious had managed to get a telepathic device from the planet. A telepathic device that was similar had nearly killed Obi-Wan with the menacing message _DIE JEDI, DIE JEDI, DIE JEDI, DIE_. Normally, the voice was relentless, but currently the device was dormant, just waiting to unlocked by Sidious' mind as it had been before. But this time, it was going full power, to the extreme, and not just using the girl's petty fears. It was bigger this time.

Yet that was hard, even for him with his high caliber. Sidious' grip on her mind was slippery, and he hadn't had the time to give her a new vision. He would, sometime, though. But he knew there was a few complications, even if he preferred to not dwell on them.

The bounty hunters who were after her, led by the cocky Cad Bane, who thought little of Ahsoka, as did Sidious. They could catch her, and hold her until further plans were made. So far this group was failing, and Sidious had to do something about that, if he could.

Cad Bane came up on the Comm, looking up at the Sith with assured confidence. Oh, Sidious would wipe that look of the man's face if he could. Instead, he growled with a feral look scrawled across his face, "You didn't tell me you failed."

"Because we didn't." Bane replied calmly, hardly aware that getting on the wrong side of the Sith was _not _a good idea.

Sidious scowled at that, thinking once more that Bane was more trouble than he was worth. He nearly informed him of this, and had his mouth opened, when Bane spoke, "We'll get her. We had a problem last time." He indicated to a woman who suddenly came onto the screen and held such fear in her eyes that Sidious could laugh.

Sidious didn't care, however. "Do not fail me again." He answered coldly, cold enough to force tears to the woman's eyes, because, he saw, she didn't like this job, didn't want to be in the middle of it all. Sidious turned off the Comm, never reassuring the woman, never telling her to get out. Some would call him callous and heartless. Perhaps he was, but he couldn't care now. He would never care. It was his destiny to be who he had become, who he was.

Sidious turned to the pastel Coruscant sky, squinting as he transformed himself back into Palpatine, the elderly man. The Jedi were falling, and he would win, no matter what.

And now his main priority had to be the young Togruta. If he could make Anakin lose another, the boy would be all the closer to the dreaded dark side. It all felt so, so…good.

* * *

Ahsoka swung her feet, giving the little Younglings half-hearted smiles, and sometimes the smallest glare when they shot her a dirty look. But mainly a Youngling's face was alight with admiration. It was the Masters who mainly glared, or smiled if they admired Anakin. When a child that young was shooting her a dirty look, she knew who to blame. Anakin Skywalker, who either gave her a good reputation (_"Skywalker's been training her incredibly well. Did you see the DroidCam's recent HoloVid?"_) Or, if she was under the impression that her Master was snotty, reckless and a complete failure to the Jedi Order, they would whisper to each other, (_"I heard she's a handful. A bratty thing. It's no wonder they practically handed her to Skywalker."_)

At one point, Ahsoka had enough. She had walked up to the master, and tactfully informed them that she was not her master, and didn't he have anything better to then talk about a Padawan who had no choice who her master was (even though, after Ahsoka got to know Anakin, she would have chosen him. Mainly because he was the only one who actually liked her.) And if they would mind being quiet. The Master had not been pleased, to say the least. She had run to Mace Windu, who proceeded to yell at her the next day. It had not been a pleasant day, not when Anakin had found out about this. First, he had laughed. Then, he decided Ahsoka's judgment was offending. Of course, she had some sharp retorts, and, in the end, he apologized.

And then Palpatine. For some reason, Ahsoka had never liked the man, the way he seemed so influencing. She hadn't informed her master about this – there was no need to get him angry. So when Ahsoka was rude to him, she knew Anakin might find out, but she didn't care.

And, Anakin. Ahsoka wasn't sure if she should be angry with him for snapping at her, or concerned that he was so beside himself.

It was probably about Padme, which was fine with Ahsoka, at least for now. Sometimes, she needed a break from his eyes on her, panicking about Ahsoka skinning a knee, or something ridicules in the same area. So that was at least one good reason not to fall first on Anakin's latest priorities.

Now, a little girl of about six years crept over to her. The child was Togruta, and instantly, Ahsoka warmed up to her. She had brilliant eyes, a deep, vibrant purple, and small lekku. "Hi." Ahsoka greeted her, sitting up slightly.

"Why does everyone like you?" The girl asked shyly, "My friends say that you're important. Do you fight good?"

"Sure," Ahsoka responded, looking at the wistful girl. She was sizing up Ahsoka's maroon outfit, and it was then Ahsoka realized the girl wore the typical Jedi attire, unlike herself. "What's your name?" Ahsoka asked, deciding that she liked the child.

"Cala. My sister just came to the temple. She's a baby and her name's Alia. And you're Ahsoka Tano." Cala informed Ahsoka proudly. "I'm not supposed to know about my sister, but I learned anyway. It's hard to hide 'cause she looks like me, too."

Ahsoka nodded distractedly, "I never had a sister…well, I once lived with a girl who could have been my sister." _Shashone. _From so long ago, the little three-year-old slave girl was now Ahsoka's age, if she had lived. It had been awhile since Ahsoka had thought of her childhood friend.

Cala beamed up at Ahsoka, "We both have something we're not supposed to know." She said with joy, the skin at the corners of her beautiful eyes crinkling slightly. Ahsoka smiled back, though there was pain at the long-forgotten memory of Shashone. It released other memories, and a young, blue-eyed woman stood in front of Ahsoka, looking sternly down at her like she always did. _Mama._ She missed her mother still, the woman who had given all of her love to her toddler.

"Yup…Cala, I have to go. But maybe I'll see you again?"

The girl looked offended, "Of course!"

Ahsoka got up hurriedly and ran down the hallways, trying not to think about the past. But it was so much easier than sinking into the horrible future that seemed to await the Jedi. Inhaling and letting her cheeks puff out a little, Ahsoka leaned against the wall, waiting for something, anything. There was her Master suddenly, barreling around the corner, muttering something about being late. Ahsoka couldn't stifle the giggle that rose in her throat. He stopped suddenly and turned to face her, "You think this is funny?" He seemed preoccupied, his mind elsewhere.

"Somewhat." Ahsoka wasn't smiling, though, "What's going on?" She remembered that she was supposed to inform Anakin of Palpatine's request, but decided against. To be honest, she saw no reasoning that her Master should even go to the man. Palpatine thought too greatly of himself. Who would want to be with that kind of conceited person?

"I've got to go, Snips." He answered, eyes still focusing on anything but her. Ahsoka frowned deeply, hoping he'd notice her, hoping he'd apologize. He didn't. He brushed by, still lost in thought.

_Wow, _Ahsoka smiled to herself, trying to think it was funny. But all she felt was another pang of an identified feeling, a feeling that meant she was unneeded, unimportant. What was wrong with her? Normally, she was bouncy and confident. Today, she was under the weather. Ahsoka didn't like it.

* * *

The next morning, right before the midday meal, was clear and sunny, and otherwise perfect. Ahsoka felt brighter and happier as she walked down the hall, no intended direction guiding her feet. But she stopped when she heard two voices, one exasperated, one angry. Ahsoka ducked behind a pillar, sucking her stomach in so the two would not spot her. If they did, well, she would have to live with the trouble she got into.

Force, Anakin was mad. He was worse then mad, he was infuriated, spewing angry energy every which way. Ahsoka groaned inwardly, rolling her eyes as she leaned further into the wall so she could remain and eavesdrop. After all, she had the right to know. Anakin was her master, "What kind of nonsense is this, put me on the Council and not make me a Master! That's never been done in the history of the Jedi. It's insulting!"

He was on the Council? Ahsoka frowned, wishing she had known that he would become a member before. At least he wasn't like Master Windu, and Ahsoka doubted he could ever represent Windu.

"Calm down, Anakin. You have been given a great honor. To be on the Council at your age . . . It's never happened before. Listen to me, Anakin. The fact of the matter is you're too close to the Chancellor. The Council doesn't like it when he interferes in Jedi affairs." Neither did Ahsoka. That man had no buisness sticking his nose in other people's problems.

"I swear to you, I didn't ask to be put on the Council . . ." He trailed off, still angry, still fuming.

"But it's what you wanted! Your friendship with Chancellor Palpatine seems to have paid off." Obi-Wan insisted back to him, worry in his tone.

"That has nothing to do with this."

"Anakin, regardless of how it happened, you find yourself in a delicate situation." Delicate? Anakin was in a delicate situation? Sure, Ahsoka knew that her Master was moody sometimes, and angry now, but what did he mean, delicate?

"You mean divided loyalties." Anakin growled back, eyes flashing.

"I warned you there was tension between the Council and the Chancellor. I was very clear. Why didn't you listen? You walked right into it." Into what? There was something more, Ahsoka knew. Something was going on. Something that Anakin wouldn't like.

"The Council is upset I'm the youngest to ever serve." Anakin insisted with pride and hurt.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms, turning back to Anakin. Ahsoka could still hear them easily with her lekku, her hearing sense, but if they moved too far away she would have to strain to catch their words, "No, it is not. Anakin, I worry when you speak of jealousy and pride. Those are not Jedi thoughts. They're dangerous, dark thoughts."

"Master, you of all people should have confidence in my abilities. I know where my loyalties lie."

"I hope so . . ."

"I sense there's more to this talk than you're saying."

"Anakin, the only reason the Council has approved your appointment is because the Chancellor trusts you."

"And?" And that led to arrogance because all that man ever did was tell Anakin he was greater than the Jedi could ever make him, Ahsoka thought, glowering slightly.

OBI-WAN: Anakin, look, I am on your side. I didn't want to see you put in this situation.

"What situation?"

"The Council wants you to report on all of the Chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up to."

"They want me to spy on the Chancellor? That's treason!" It was not, Ahsoka thought, and it was at the same time. What was right any more, anyway?

"We are at war, Anakin. The Jedi Council is sworn to uphold the principles of the Republic, even if the Chancellor does not."

"Why didn't the Council give me this assignment when we were in session?" Anakin was accusing, as though he thought the Council was too afraid to assign him, that they burdened Master Kenobi with talking.

"This assignment is not to be on record. The Council asked me to approach you on this personally."

"The Chancellor is not a bad man, Obi-Wan. He befriended me. He's watched out for me ever since I arrived here." _Well, he hasn't bothered to befriend anyone else. Master, listen to Obi-Wan. Something's coming for us, Master. For me. And he makes me nervous_

"That is why you must help us, Anakin. Our allegiance is to the Senate, not to its leader who has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired."

"Master, the Senate demanded that he stay longer."

"Yes, but use your feelings, Anakin. Something is out of place."

"You're asking me to do something against the Jedi Code. Against the Republic. Against a mentor . . . and a friend. That's what's out of place here. Why are you asking this of me?" Ahsoka started to run off, because she knew it was only a matter of time before she was caught, but she heard Obi-Wan's last statement.

"The Council is asking you." The last words brought a chill down Ahsoka's spin, as though everything was dwindling, farther and farther away. But Ahsoka knew one thing; something was very, very wrong. And she had to pretend that she didn't know of Anakin's new seat on the Council. She felt burdened with secrets...the baby...her overheard conversation...Jenx...the bounty hunters.

So, now Ahsoka had to go meet her enraged Master for lunch. This was going to be exciting.

It wasn't easy; Ahsoka decided, to live with Anakin Skywalker when he was in a bad mood. At least, she would reason to herself, that he had refrained from yelling at her, even when she got annoyed enough to promptly dribble water over his head while she was walking past him in the Mess. It wasn't like it was a lot of water, anyway.

"Hey!" Anakin stood up quickly, spinning around slightly to face his apprentice behind him. Ahsoka decided that maybe it was the time to smile winningly up at him, but it turned into more of a smirk, and her expression clearly said that she was amused. Anakin was not. He pointed to a chair, indicating she sit now, or regret it later.

"So." Ahsoka sat down at a seat facing her master and making a slight face, "What's going on?"

"Huh?" Anakin grumbled back. He picked at his food, but didn't actually eat any of it. "What's going on? You just dumped _cold _water on my head." Ahsoka groaned loudly, refusing to point out that it wasn't a lot, and absolutely everything was cold to him. It was from living on Tatooine so long, Ahsoka knew, but she thought that after fourteen years he could learn to adapt more than he had.

"Skyguy!" Ahsoka said in exasperation, "Don't think I'm stupid. Seriously, what's going on? Master Kenobi told me this morning that you were put on the Council – which is good, I guess – but something was wrong." The Kenobi-informing her part was a lie, but she had to break him somehow.

"They didn't make me a Master." Anakin said, the Force heavy in his voice, "They didn't."

"So?" Ahsoka honestly didn't think it made much of a difference, a matter of why. To her, it was a far away dream to actually sit in one of the Councils chairs and make decisions. And here Anakin was, treating it like it was nothing. Ridicules, Ahsoka thought to herself, making sure to not let her feelings be known.

Anakin shrugged, obviously still upset, and Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "Well, they could've made you a master. It's not like you're not good enough. Maybe you should just ease up on your attachments." Ahsoka said that with force, and Anakin looked up at her quickly, enough for Ahsoka to gather the _don't tell, don't tell_, from his expression.

"I didn't. Don't you trust me?" Ahsoka's cheeks puffed out a bit as she thought for a moment, "You make it so obvious, though. The way you insist on saving people. The way you're emotions run wild. The way that I could tell from the moment I met you, but then again, we went to Tatooine. So if you could make it less obvious, Master, it might help you." The last sentence had a high note of sarcasm, but Ahsoka didn't want to tack on her next suggestion to stop visiting the Chancellor.

"You know what, Ahsoka? Your insight was very powerful." Anakin's tone now was sarcastic, hard.

"I live to please!" Ahsoka responded, pulling a sweet, innocent expression that each knew was fake.


	24. Chapter 23

"You do not live to please. You live to annoy." Anakin growled back. Not meanly, mind, just with a small not of annoyance and teasing that Ahsoka could feel. There was a dangerous undercurrent there, but Ahsoka didn't stop to examine it.

"That, too." She replied as though it took awhile to decide upon that. Ahsoka couldn't help it. She felt irritated, angry because somebody was doing something to her. She could feel it inside of her, a time bomb ticking away. Truthfully, she wanted to lean against Anakin and admit her weaknesses, her fears and tell him about what was going on.

Ahsoka's sarcasm and comments weren't getting her far with Anakin, that was for sure. He gave her another long look that only meant one thing. _Are you serious? _"Ahsoka..."

"What?" She asked, her voice snapping a bit.

Anakin hesitated, obviously confused and already distressed. Ahsoka couldn't burden him anymore with her problems, not now. Something was going crazy in both of them, tearing them up. Ahsoka let out a shuddering sigh, because she couldn't stand it, the way that they were both falling downwards. "Snips, something's upsetting you."

There were a lot of things upsetting her. Ahsoka groaned out loud, and replied, "You don't have to worry about me, Master." Ahsoka said, "Anyway, I have another bit of advice for you." Ahsoka couldn't help it, she couldn't hold it back anymore, "Stop talking to the Chancellor! Stop going to him! He's not helping you!" Ahsoka had seen the way he had ordered Anakin to kill Dooku, mercilessly taking off his head. Why couldn't her Master see it? The way the words were said could have sounded angry, but they sounded weak, pathetic.

"Don't ask me to do that. He's been my friend since I got here." Anakin's voice was sure, strong with no emotion. His blue eyes narrowed as he glared at his Padawan, and Ahsoka felt a pang of an unidentified feeling, a feeling that left her unsure whether they had ever actually been friends.

"I was three years old. What do you expect, a toddler running to you and being your friend? Like you'd accept that!" It was so easy to unleash her anger, and Ahsoka was wanting to get out easier, just once. "I have to go." She said coldly, picking up her tray and polishing off her jawa juice with a single gulp. Anakin didn't try to stop her from going, and Ahsoka suspected he wasn't going to listen to suggestions ever again.

The yearning to confess her fears didn't stop though, and she looked at him for another moment, blue eyes probably betraying her, because his guard lowered somewhat, indicating she come to him. "I can't." Ahsoka shook her head, silka beads coming close to hitting her face. So she ran off, discarding her tray as she went, and out into the hall.

"Ahsoka, wait!" Anakin called out to her, and Ahsoka could have come back, but then he'd request to know what was going on, what was hurting her. Ahsoka couldn't tell him because she didn't know. She was...confused. She was lost.

"Ahsoka! Wait up!" Ahsoka heard a strong, confident voice in the midst of light chatter amongst the Younglings. Ahsoka immediately recognized the eager sounding girl, and turned to her, smiling broadly.

"Cala." She greeted her, allowing Cala to catch up and stand beside her as though they were almost like Master and Padawan. Ahsoka let her anger and hurt leave her body so she could converse without contaminating Cala.

"I'm in trouble." Cala announced softly, purple eyes downcast. She was proud of herself, however, for whatever mischief she had done. As Ahsoka regarded the girl, she remembered that feeling. Force, she still felt it sometimes, but it was easier to do things that were 'bad' without the Council watching her every moment.

"What'd you do?" Ahsoka asked, trying not to show her amusement.

"I tried to take a shortcut to class."

Ahsoka couldn't help it; she laughed, "I did, too. When I was eight." She could remember that day clearly, hanging under the Turbolift for dear life, then diving into the lake below. Suddenly, the laughter in Ahsoka stopped, and Cala frowned as she glanced about, trying to keep her look furtive.

Time was slipping by, slowly, and something was coming quickly. Ahsoka frowned and glanced down at Cala, who was squirming nervously, "Masters say Jedi don't get scared. Ahsoka, I'm scared." She whimpered softly, the words sounding small for the little girl. Cala was joyous and charming, and fear and the powerful 'small' feeling didn't fit her. Nor did it Ahsoka, but when she saw it tacked on to Cala, she wondered what Obi-Wan and Anakin saw when she was like that.

"Cala?" Ahsoka quickly knelt beside her, placing her hands on her shoulders, "Listen to me, I get afraid sometimes, too. I think everyone does. It's natural. So do you know what to do when you're afraid?"

Cala's lower lip quivered, and her vibrant eyes gleamed when she saw the lesson Ahsoka was offering her. "You accept it, then you release into the force." Cala answered promptly, lifting a hand and letting it flutter away from her body like a small version of the giant hunting flies on Teth. She shot Ahsoka a grin, revealing her toothy predator smile. Ahsoka smiled back as she stood back up, and taking Cala's hand, "So will I be a good Jedi, like you?" Cala queried, tugging Ahsoka's hand.

There was a pang in Ahsoka's heart as she remembered her vision with the dead Younglings scattered about her feet. She remembered seeing a small, dead Togruta girl. Ahsoka squeezed Cala's hand tightly, thinking, _Don't let it be Cala. _"You'll be a great Jedi." She murmured reassuringly, or maybe trying to reassure herself.

Cala gave her a half-grin, "Did you know that by the time I can be a Padawan, you should be a Knight? Will you train me? Please?" The little girl implored, purple eyes soft and begging. Those eyes could lure Mace Windu into her, letting her take him on her way of pure child-like joy.

Ahsoka studied Cala, but inside of her, she was thinking, _Is it possible that I ever could be a Knight? _Ahsoka didn't often dwell on becoming one, much less take a Padawan to train. Still, Ahsoka gave one headtail a gentle tug, and Cala giggled. "Yup," Ahsoka agreed softly, knowing that she was leading herself into an uncharted journey, not one that she had planned on taking. Yet, it felt good to have the girl beside her, admiring Ahsoka for Ahsoka, not Anakin.

Cala beamed up at Ahsoka, but her smile was short lived. She shrank against Ahsoka, her eyes placid and frightened, "Ahsoka? There's something coming here. It's not for me, though." She turned to Ahsoka, her look wary and frightened, her hand firmly placed on her training lightsaber like they'd fight some epic battle.

Ahsoka knew it wasn't so, that there was more than that. Her hand grasped Cala's for comfort, but all that remained in her stomach was a block of ice, of dread seeping around her. Cala leaned against her, withdrawing her training lightsaber.

"Put that away, Cala. We won't need it." Ahsoka commanded gently, "There's no way that somebody's intruding the temple, not..." Not yet, that was what Ahsoka was going to say. But she couldn't unleash the fear into Cala. Cala was too innocent, too young to worry whether some crazed former Jedi would kill her. Ahsoka groaned inwardly as she tried to block the image of Cala dying by Anakin's azure blade.

Cala put the lightsaber back on her belt, relishing the feel of it in her hands, the feeling of power and control and authority. But she gave it away to the Force, as a Jedi should, and looked at Ahsoka for approval. Ahsoka nodded half-heartedly, "Good girl..."

Ahsoka had no idea what hit her, but a massive headache worked its way into her through her mind and she groaned, sinking to her knees and holding her head, "C-C-Cala. G-go get m-my Master. Please." Why did she need him? Did it matter? He couldn't help her fight this headache. He couldn't save her life, not this time, but Ahsoka wanted him there if...

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka!" Cala was screaming and sobbing at the same time, her voice high and frightened. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, her purple eyes wild and frightened. _Let it go into the Force, Cala. _Ahsoka thought, rocking back and forth on her knees as the pain made her vision grow hazy. Force, help me, help me. She pleaded with the Force, crying out to it.

"Cala, go! He's in the mess!" She heard the little girl hesitate, wanting to stay by her friend, but Ahsoka couldn't keep her here, watching Ahsoka grow sicker and weaker by the moment.

Cala didn't know what to do, Ahsoka could tell, "I don't know who you're Master is..." She cried, frustrated.

"Anakin Skywalker." Ahsoka paused, waiting for that to sink in, but Cala stopped fretting, and she looked at Ahsoka...with new found admiration? No, with an expression that clearly meant Ahsoka was still the same as she was before. It would have felt good, but Ahsoka couldn't tear the feeling of pain away, "Cala, go please." Her voice became small and she whimpered like a hurt Youngling, and then Cala was gone. Ahsoka watched her tear down the hall like someone was after her, towards the mess.

And then there was only blackness, followed by a certain feeling of sinking into a pain free world, yet it wasn't pain free. Ahsoka was alone, with no one else to help her there. She would have to work this out on her own, and if she didn't...if she didn't...then what? Then, there would be death, and death was looking a lot more welcoming than remaining in this mess.

The true 'if' could be inevitable. But Ahsoka sensed it wasn't always, and not now.

* * *

Anakin wasn't sure who the little Togruta was, but when he saw her, he caught the waves of fear rising up within her. Her violet eyes were wide and she practically through herself onto him, "It's Ahsoka, Master Skywalker." The girl was so hysterical, Anakin couldn't make out the words.

He gave her a curious stare, placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her, just as he might do to Ahsoka. His apprentice had taught him, no matter how many ways he could deny that or bend it to his own will. "Who are you?" He asked calmly, or as calm as he could try. The fact was, he was panicky. He could feel Ahsoka...something was off...

"Cala. Ahsoka's hurt, Master Skywalker. She's in the hall. Sh-she." Cala dissolved into tears and Anakin grabbed her hand.

_Visions. _So they came back, and they were going to haunt her again. Anakin felt a weak spot in his stomach, though. It was more than just visions, it was something else, and something a lot more dangerous than visions.

Force, oh, Force, he should have known, he should have seen it coming. She had been acting so antsy, so frustrated, but more than that. She was confused and scared and he hadn't kept her beside him...he hadn't let her know he understood the confusion. He just let her go, so preoccupied. Why? Why did he do this? Why did he run away? Cala brought him back to reality with her hand reaching out and surrounding his.

"Master Skywalker?" She asked tentatively, lekku twitching with nervousness. "Please come. Please help me..."

"Calm down, and take me to her." He commanded slightly, and Cala, still in emotional wreckage, could only nod and run as fast her small legs could go. It didn't take long to get to Ahsoka, and when Anakin saw her, a Master kneeling over her with a small rag in his hands that he was pressing to her forehead, he stopped in his tracks, but only for a moment.

"What's going on?" He asked, and the Jedi glanced up. When he saw who he was looking at - the Chosen One - the Jedi handed him the rag and looked at Anakin with sympathy.

"I'm not sure. Your her Master?" The Jedi treated Anakin as a normal man, a normal being, and Anakin relaxed. He wasn't going to get questioned this time. "Do you need any help?" Besides that question.

"Yeah." Anakin leaned down, gathering Ahsoka up in his arms. She so light, so small. Anakin draped the rag over her forehead, "Well, maybe not." He tried a relaxed tone, but the man could see how uptight he was. The man looked oddly familiar, but his presence felt obscure for a Jedi. The bright green eyes, the color of Naboo's plant life, met his for a moment. Silver ran through his hair, and beneath his cloak Anakin caught the sight of the clothing that didn't look entirely Jedi. "We're just going to the Medbay." _Like they weren't there enough, anyway._

The man planted his clean, smooth hands on his waist, and looked down at Ahsoka with a trace of affection, "I'm comin' anyway. B'sides, it looks like you could use some help."

The little Togruta girl stamped her foot and practically yowled, "What about me? She's my friend, too! I want to come!" Anakin glanced down into the bright purple eyes glistening with tears, that practically ensured an emotional breakdown and a tantrum if she wasn't allowed to come. Still, he debated. He didn't have much time - it wasn't a party, but he allowed the girl to come.

The Jedi man took her hand and swung the girl up onto his back, and Cala let out a giggle. She gripped onto his thick, silver hair as he walked, and Anakin watched the man. He had a way with children, the way he handled Cala.

Ahsoka stirred in Anakin's arms, her bleary blue eyes blinking open, "Master." She took in a sharp breath, and her skin paled slightly. "My head." She said in the softest of whispers, her hand on her Lekku, pulling hard to distract herself from the pain. Anakin panicked as he watched her. There was no denying that this was bad.

"Please." He said to the silver-haired Jedi. "You can wait for me - let me have some time alone." There was no need for the man to see Anakin completely break down with emotion.

The Jedi paused, his eyes never leaving Ahsoka. After a long moment, he nodded, "You can. Just let me know. We'll wait out here." He indicated to Cala, who began to pout, her lower lip sticking out. Anakin knew that the Jedi would have to find a diversion, and soon, but he didn't wait to see. He left, still cradling Ahsoka.

"Visions?" He whispered, once out of earshot.

He waited for answer, and it seemed to take all of Ahsoka's strength for her to shake her head. "Head...hurts." Her lips were pallid and barely moved as she spoke, or rather, whispered. "Don't."

"Don't?"

"Take...blame. Master, not your fault." Ahsoka groaned, "Can't...help me."

"I'll kill this man...I promise you." Anakin's voice was strong and fiery as he pledged himself to saving his apprentice. Saving her from the man who inflicted this upon her, nearly stealing her from him, nearly...the anger rose in currents, slapping his heart in waves.

"Don't...talk...like that." Ahsoka murmured, "Padme...doesn't...like it. I don't either."

By then, they were at the Medbay, and as Anakin desposited her on the cot, the girl slipped into unconsciousness. Anakin couldn't stand it anymore, couldn't take this. Whatever had been haunting her, confusing her, brought her to this weakened state, but whatever hurt him brought him to an emotional uproar. And he could feel himself breaking.

The Med droid moved closer, it's mechanic body clanking irritably. "You better fix this." Anakin growled, his voice low and predator-like, "Or..." His hand curled, clenching together and grinding, "You're scrap."

The droid moved back in fear, and Anakin stepped back, not regretting his words. Ahsoka stirred on the cot, crying out as she touched her forehead. With another swift glare at the droid, Anakin left the room. He had to see Padme, somebody, but the silver-haired, green-eyed man stopped him. "You're her Master. Stay with her."

"I can't..." Anakin said, noticing Cala was nowhere to be seen, "I..."

"You have to." The man glared, his eyes taking a frosty look, "It'll help her, but you can't save her." The man pushed him towards the door, closing it firmly behind him. Anakin looked at his green eyes with distaste. Why did it always seem that everyone wanted to help him become a better person.

"I'm not." The man studied him for a moment, "Listen to me, Anakin Skywalker. Something's going on. We can't avoid it."

**I hated this chapter! I wanted it to happen later, but there's other stuff later...so this chapter sucks, but oh well.**

**Should Cala survive Order 66? I have to story figured out, but I change it sometimes so if you want her to live, tell me. I know some of you like her. :P**

**And can anyone guess who the man with green eyes is?**


	25. Chapter 24

**AN: My finals are over, school's finally out for me! This means more updates :) :) Sorry for the late one. :( **

The sun shone high in the sky, spreading it's light and warmth around Ahsoka as she gazed up at it, refusing to acknowledge that it was so bright it made her eyes ache. It's pastel pink and orange colors spread about the planet like they brought hope and and even joy.

Ahsoka wished that sun could offer her company, or someone would, because when she had woken in the morning her head had ceased to hurt, leaving her glad but the moment she swung back the thin, starched sheets, Anakin's hands clasped her shoulders and pressed her back down, despite her angry protests. Cala had stood behind him, her round face alight with amusement at the older girl.

"Why can't I leave?" Ahsoka flinched when she realized how angry and rough she sounded, but with a steadying sigh, she continued to give the medical droid a hard stare. Her fingers smoothed the sheet with her own restlessness as if it would prove that she was well enough to go.

"I can't, Padawan Tano. It's against my orders." The droid's clanky movements seemed uncomfortably awkward as it turned to her. It's hands clasped and unclasped with nervousness as he handed her a glass that contained a cloudy colored liquid that smelled rotten and foul. Ahsoka grimaced as she gazed at it, and the droid grunted, "Drink it, Miss. I won't be having your Master in here, angry again."

Ahsoka swirled the liquid, watching it splash up the sides. She set it down on the nightstand, "It won't help me." She murmured. The droid gave her an enraged look, or as enraged as a droid could actually be, and Ahsoka smiled a mirthless smile.

"Miss, it's your own Master's orders." The droid begged, fear in it's own voice box.

Ahsoka shrugged, tossing the suggestion away with ease, "I'll follow his orders when he learns how to follow them himself. Don't do this, Snips." Ahsoka mimicked, "But then he goes and does just what he told me not to!" Ahsoka slammed the glass onto the night stand with gusto, and liquid splashed up and onto the table.

It was odd, blabbing her troubles to a nervous Med droid who had no business to know a thing about her, but it had re-opened that well of hurt and anger inside of her. Ahsoka thrust back the covers and walked to the window so she could gaze up at the sky.

The droid stared at her as though she had broken some terrible law, "M-miss, if you would please return to your bed...and take your medicine..."

He clanked over to her, but Ahsoka waved him off, "I'm close enough. If I faint, I'll fall on the bed." She was only joking, but at least the Med droid seemed reassured. He seemed to acknowledge that the girl certainly looked healthy, and that he had no authority over her.

Ahsoka gazed at the sky, her blue eyes narrowing a bit as her worries tumbled back towards her. Ahsoka inwardly groaned so the droid wouldn't hear, then let her chin drop to the sill of the window. Tears stung at her eyes, but she didn't let them fall.

Jealousy. Sorrow. Fear. Ahsoka moaned, placing her hands on her headtails. She gave a stiff, half-hearted yank and allowed the pain to travel down her spine. A faint, sharp feeling near the top of her head reminded her of her loss of hearing a few weeks back...if it was weeks. It seemed so long ago.

In fact, though the dreams were only weeks and nights ago, they seemed forever away. The voice seemed far off, too. Ahsoka frowned, feeling her legs tremble slightly. Something was wrong. Ahsoka hesitated, her blue eyes illuminating in the sun, and she turned. The light seemed to switch off from her body, leaving her face dark. The med Droid went about his work with ease.

_Join me, Child. _The Voice was sweet this time, _Together, we can defeat your worries. _Ahsoka moved over to her bed, hardly aware of anything in her captivated state. She sat, stiff as a puppet. The Droid glanced at her, but apparently sensing nothing wrong, returned to his work.

Ahsoka remained for a long time, feeling her body breathe in and out, feeling oddly stiff and achy. She leaned back slowly until she felt her headtails gently touch the pillow, then she curled up tightly into a ball, eyes still wide open, "Who are you?"

The Droid turned the Togruta, an odd look in his eyes, "Miss?" His movements seemed all too slow, almost stiff and disjointed, and a sudden jolt of disgust traveled through Ahsoka's body. It was almost alike the disgust she felt for C-3PO. She and 3PO did not get along, mainly because Ahsoka had no patience for his worrisome personality.

Ahsoka's lips moved, but she refused to be a marionette, and she spoke to the Voice, rather the irksome Med droid, "You're Sith. I won't join you." It felt like the end of everything as the moment passed, leaving Ahsoka and the Droid alone. Ahsoka hoisted herself back up, blinking.

"What's 'Sith'?" The Droid asked nonchalantly, sensors acutely aware as though he had been asked to report of Ahsoka's every word. Ahsoka shot him a Look. The Med droid sunk back, it's body moving surprisingly quick for such a stiff object.

"Nothing." Ahsoka stood back up and began to move back to the window, almost as if everything was normal and nothing had occurred. Her feet moved silently, like a hunter, every sense aware to the situation. She could feel the Force, deep and foreboding.

"I'd prefer it if you went back to bed." The Droid's voice was so nervous that Ahsoka almost laughed. She ignored him, however, and continued to the window.

But it felt like her leg gave out, or something, because her body crumpled to the floor in a tangled mess of lekku and limbs, and the Voice encouraged, _Join me, Little One, for I can make your life complete. _

Ahsoka bared her teeth, and whispered so quietly that the droid couldn't her, "No." She would not be controlled by this. Ahsoka tottered to her feet and fell onto the cot, burying her face into the pillow, "Stop." She whispered again, "I hate you!" That was easy, hating the man who did this to her. Hate was the path to the Dark Side, but...this time, it would save her.

_Ah, you refuse to accept? _The Voice sounded amused, it's sweet sound becoming lower and sinister. It wove through her mind, looking for things to use against her, but Ahsoka blocked it.

"Miss!" The Med Droid was loud, and it brought Ahsoka vaguely back to reality. The Droid shoved the smoky water at the Togruta, and practically begged, "Drink it, please...your Master..." Ahsoka tilted her head back and gulped, even though she knew it would hardly help. It left her throat rasping and burning, and Ahsoka handed it back to him. The droid, relieved, moved away.

Ahsoka curled herself ball so small it caused a cramp in her back, "I said no." She murmured, "Why don't you listen?"

There was a second's pause, a moment between shock and no surprise at all, then the Voice came once more, _Fine, then, my child. I would have loved you, second to no one. But you chose the hard way, and if you wish to survive...well, I was offering you a second chance._ And it sunk back, a snake coiling back onto its tail with satisfaction. The strike had been delivered, the venom must finish the job.

It wasn't over. Ahsoka lay immobile, hearing sounds, but no words. She felt the cool metal of the Med droid's hands on her back, heard his garbled voice calling her as though the world would end if she didn't obey. She smelled the disgusting stench of the smoke-colored liquid deep and putrid in her nose. It could almost revive her, Ahsoka thought, but it was more than the matter of waking. _Die, Jedi, die._

She felt stiff, smooth hands on her shoulder, hands she knew so very well. Her bleary blue eyes opened, and she searched through her blurred vision for the man. His Force Signature wrapped around her comfortingly, and she met his bright green eyes that gleamed. "..." A indistinguishable sound rose out of her throat, and the man held a finger to her lips.

_Die, Jedi, die, Jedi. _

"No talkin', Chil'." He murmured, "Don't say a thing...I know. I know what's goin' on. You gotta fight this, Lil' one." The man's almost white hair looked silvery and ghostlike as he shut the curtains, "Your Master's comin', so's Obi-Wan at some point. He wants to see if he can help you. Cala's not."

Ahsoka's lips were pale, and she supposed the question hardly mattered, because it was more for humorous affect, "No more...liquid?" The foul smell was jerked away from under her nose, and Ahsoka gave a relieved sigh.

The man laughed, his laugh dull, but chime-like, "Not a bit." And then he whispered, "Your Master's here, Chil'." _Die, Jedi, Die. _"I'll be out in the hall. I'll see you soon."

"Cala?"

"You'll see her soon enough, Ahsoka, Soon enough." And his voice faded into the blackness, leaving Ahsoka alone.

_It was so real as the lights came to focus, so true. There was a sun in the afternoon sky, it's heat beating down onto her back. Ahsoka looked up at it, joyful at being out. A brook ran clear and unmuddied, and Ahsoka knelt beside it for a sip of water to quech her first. It tasted foul, scarred with something disgusting. Ahsoka spat it out, feeling a burning sensation as it landed on her knee._

_"What is this place?" She wondered allowed as she stood. Her eyes took in the darkly tinted plant-life, the dusty, dry sand upon the ground. There were no animals, though. There wasn't another Force Presence here, yet the Force was pulsing._

_"Hello?" Ahsoka called, listening to the hollow sound as it bounced off of the solid rocks. She glanced at the horizon, noting the red color at the bottom. "Odd..." Her voice trailed off as unease spread over her body._

_Then there was another Voice, this in a monotone, "Zigoola. The Sith planet." Ahsoka froze, her knees locking as she glanced around, looking for the speaker. There was nothing, just the faintest breeze that moved through the trees and dry stalks of grass. Silence followed, along with the heavy feeling of darkness. Ahsoka shuddered, feeling the taint clearly. Sith planet? This didn't sound good._

_"Sith planet." The Voice repeated in it's dull, somewhat cruel, voice. Ahsoka shivered again as the words took impact in her mind. What would happen to her, trapped alone on a Sith planet, whatever that was? Ahsoka decided it didn't hurt to ask, after all, the Voice was kind to her yet. _

_She hesitated before speaking, wondering what might happen if this thing lashed out at her. She swallowed, and changed the question somewhat, but even in the end, couldn't ask it. She stared, unsettled, at the surrounding landscape, when the Voice spoke again, "Scared?"_

_"Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to the Dark Side. Beware of the Dark Side, Jedi." Ahsoka replied, reciting the well-known mantra of the Jedi. She waited for the Voice to reply, to murder her right away without even stop, but only a long silence remained._

_The Voice drew in a breath, or so it sounded to Ahsoka, "Quite good. You are a Jedi." He made it sound as though it was a curse to be a Jedi, and it left Ahsoka perplexed, almost worried. She waited for him to strike her down, but so far it sounded like he was toying with her. "Did you know that on a Sith planet, Jedi are disposed of?" It sounded like he was talking to a three-year old, not a nearly seventeen year old girl._

_Ahsoka exhaled impatiently, "So get on with it!" She wasn't afraid to die, didn't even pitch a fit. Was that giving up? Ahsoka wondered as she looked around like a placid, dull-witted animal, hardly worthy of much of anything. _

_The Voice laughed in a harsh monotone that almost held no emotion whatsoever. A block of ice, the first real emotion after her spell of unease, landed in her stomach as she looked around for the Voice's owner._

_Legions spoke together, many Voices forming into one as the next sentence came out in almost a chant, "You will die, young Jedi. But if you want to survive, you must fight _us._" Ahsoka covered her face as she felt the Presences come closer until it felt like they were smothering her. There was nothing, though, just empty air. And suddenly, they dispersed. _

_Ahsoka had fallen from the sheer pressure of the evil Voices, and when her blue eyes blinked through sticky eyelids to open, she glanced about for the fearsome menaces who threatened her. Were they real, or had she imagined them. The din of the noise refused to cease in her lekku - it vibrated and pulsed irritably - and Ahsoka grimaced._

_She pushed herself to her feet, the dust billowing up into her nose created a sensation to sneeze. Glancing around, the young Padawan saw something on the horizon. It was a mess of rubble, she soon realized, and began to walk to it cautiously. _

_It always seemed to get further away, and after several bouts of frustration, Ahsoka reached her destination. A small frown played on her lips as she gazed around, and her eye caught a shattered red object lying on the ground. She reached for it, and lifted it as she felt the extinguished dark energy within. The answer swooped down on her, and she dropped the sharp object with horror. It was a Sith telepathic device. They used it to communicate, and she remembered that they used it to destroy Jedi._

_Ahsoka looked back up, searching once more for the presences of animals. Still, there was none. "Then who destroyed this?" Ahsoka asked herself, pleading the Voices not to return to her._

_An image came to her mind of Bail Organa throwing it to a rock, and Obi-Wan, deathly pale and obviously injured upon the ground. His blue-gray eyes looked at Organa with respect and relief as he reiterated something over and over. A deep bleeding wound in his leg was the source of his pain, and then Ahsoka saw Padme rushing to Obi-Wan, "Anakin will be so cross with you!" She admonished him, and if the situation were not what it was, Ahsoka would've laughed._

_She ran her fingers back over the shards of rock, then moved into what would have been the Sith Temple. She hesitated, however, as she imagined the power of the place. Rain soaked books, tainted with dark energy, and several Holocrons. They made Ahsoka weak, as any Sith object would. Gems gleamed out at her, and HoloImages, including one of Darth Tyranus, Count Dooku, fluttered._

_A lightsaber lay on the ground, and Ahsoka ignited it to see its bright red beam. Her heart ached as she imagined her Master holding it, killing with it. "Barves." She growled at the Temple, and she rose her voice, "I will never join you! Never!"_

_An odd feeling took over her stomach, and Ahsoka ran from the rubble, "Never! I'm Ahsoka Tano, not your puppet!"_

_The girl hadn't even noticed the difference in the way she felt. She had felt subdued rather than animated, and feeling herself again, more like herself than she had since the dreams began, Ahsoka found the strength she had to fight the Voice. "I am Ahsoka Tano." She repeated, and her heart felt light and at ease._

_"Then return to your world and fight." The Voice growled, menace in every part of it. It surrounded her, but Ahsoka did not allow it to make her uncomfortable. She merely blinked and smiled._

_"I will." _


	26. Chapter 25

It was all a simple dream of Zigoola, Sith planet, and how it sought to destroy Ahsoka. Or a least that was what Ahaoka reiterated to herself over and over again. But, in her soul, she knew it wasn't. She had been to the planet, or it had been transported to her own mind. The truth was harmful - almost scary, but evidently right.

She was Ahsoka, not the puppet to be controlled by the Sith. The Togruta bared her tiny, sharp teeth as she imagined a red-striped man laughing wickedly as he held strings and making her move along as he wished. Of course, in mind's eye Ahsoka was yellow-eyed and ghastly looking with pale skin. Her lekku were darkened to a near black. Shuddering, the girl whispered, "That's not me."

The funny thing was, Ahsoka could still taste the foul water, and it was bothering her immensely. She crinkled her nose as though she could smell it, and wondered it the MedDroid had anything to offer her other than cloudy, rancid liquid that burnt one's throat. She decided against asking, however.

Ahsoka's turned over and slung her arm over her forehead, trying to resist the urge to gasp out loud. Her head was screaming, but her heart was chanting. _I am Ahsoka. _Relief surged over the young female and her eyes blinked open. The blue in them gleamed brightly and she almost smiled to herself, because the truth had been discovered.

She was going to be all right. Even if she was killed, she would always have the Force. The warmth of truth spread through the Togruta's body, leaving her still and quiet. But 'quiet' was not a word that was a description of Ahsoka. She was ready to face the monster.

_Come and get me. _Her own voice in mind's eye was taunting and silly, _Don't tell me you're afraid. _Ahsoka hesitated, cocking her head slightly as she listened to the Force.

_Die, Jedi, die. _

An odd sensation probed at Ahsoka's temples, and the girl grunted to herself involuntarily. She heard the clanky movements of the MedDroid approaching her, and Ahsoka heard her voice whispering to it, "Don't come - don't try to stop it."

_DIE, Jedi, die._

Ahsoka could feel presences, a mishmash of people she loved close to her. Not with her, but close enough of for her to be reassured. No one could say Ahsoka was alone anymore. The days where her best friends were Younglings who regarded her warily were over.

_DIE, JEDI, DIE_

Ahsoka felt her lips move, and her teeth flashed fiercely, "You're a failure." The conviction in her voice that she spoke with clearly showed how she thought of the Sith. And she hoped they were angry. In fact, she rather relished the feeling.

She felt a surge of disapproval and nearly giggled out loud. Oh, so now the Sith could not control her thoughts and feelings! He could only state what he felt. Ahsoka felt a grin, and almost wicked grin at that, spread over her lips and she heard her voice, "You're a fool to kill me this way. Or any way. I've got the Force."

_DIE, JEDI, DIE, JEDI_

Ahsoka heard another voice, this one old and cracked with dark wisdom, "You're the fool, child. If you were wise, you would realize that the matter of having the Force and not having the Force does not concern me. It's not about you." The Voice was enraged, like a serpent. Even after it had delivered the venom to destroy, the young victim apparently had the power to resist, and it left Ahsoka transfixed.

But the way he had called her a child gave her and oddly chilled feeling...like it was familiar. Not the way Jenx called her a "Chil'", but the way somebody had belittled her with the term only a few days before. Who had it been? Ahsoka struggled to reach out, to remember, but her mind hit a blank.

_DIE, JEDI, DIE, JEDI_

Ahsoka's head hurt now, it ached incredibly. The pounding pain was making her nauseous, so nauseous that the room swayed in circles. Ahsoka scrambled to sit up, least she vomit. Her head cleared for a moment, and the dizziness settled long enough for her to see.

A man with bright green eyes was in front of her, just as he'd been earlier, "Chil'? Ahsoka?" He was so worried that Ahsoka wished she had the strength to laugh it off, but she didn't believe she did. All she could do was stare as her friend gave her his fatherly, I'm-gonna-be-over-protective look. Ahsoka crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue at him.

Ahsoka stopped the childish act quickly as her body reminded her of the severity of the situation. "Jenx...you're here. How? When?" Ahsoka's eyes locked into his, and he pulled a montral gently.

Jenx didn't seem to want to answer, and he kept glancing behind him. Ahsoka felt the angry presence of the Chosen One and felt a flash of 'no wonder'. Jenx wouldn't let on about AHsoka's midnight ventures, or at least, she hoped not. "The dreams, isn't it? The Voice. Oh, Ahsoka...it doesn't matter how. Just why...your master's coming."

Ahsoka's eyes rolled and she let loose a sigh, despite the pain in her head, and the Voice trying to talk to her once more, "Tell him he can't help me." Ahsoka grumbled, wishing that her Master wasn't so overly protective. She heard Jenx chuckle...

_DIE, JEDI, DIE, JEDI, die_

Ahsoka felt her stomach squeeze and she groaned out loud. She hated this, hated it so much. But she felt somebody take her shoulders and when she leaned over, the hands guided her. "Yuck." Ahsoka growled to herself when her stomach emptied it's contents. "I'm sorry."

"Least I could do." She heard the curt answer in that general-deepened voice, and instantly knew it was Anakin. She felt another presence...Obi-Wan?...beside him

"This isn't a party." She grumbled, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She glanced at Obi-Wan and saw the worry in his blue-gray eyes, but also that slight flash of humor.

_DIE, JEDI, DIE JEDI, DIE_

Obi-Wan pushed Anakin away irritably, and her Master shot him an ill-tempered glare that Ahsoka found herself giving a small smile, a smile that she knew made her Master want to wipe it clean of her face. The pain was too much for any more snappish, childish acts, and Ahsoka wished she could, but...but...

Obi-Wan's eyes were incredibly intense with worry, and Ahsoka knew how much he wanted to help her. It felt rather foolish to turn him away, but Ahsoka knew. Her bright eyes filled with sorrow as she said, "I'm so sorry, Master Obi-Wan. Nothing you can do."

He shook his head, "No. Ahsoka, I hear it. I've heard it before..." Of course. He had been with it before, and survived. Ahsoka looked at him and nodded, her silka beads clicking gently.

_DIE JEDI DIE JEDI DIE_

Ahsoka would scream, but she wasn't sure she could. She was losing her thin margin of control slowly. In her blurred vision, she saw Obi-Wan and Jenx leave at Anakin's request to be alone. She saw the hope in Anakin's blue eyes diminishing.

He was a fool, Ahsoka decided. He shouldn't just give up on me.

_DIE JEDI DIE JEDI DIE_

She was dying, her life Force dwindling. Ahsoka felt incredibly weak and she struggled to remain sitting up. She couldn't, and fell backwards and would've gone of the small cot had Anakin not caught her.

His voice was cracking with fear and anger, "I've got you, Snips." Ahsoka's sticky eyelids opened, and, framed between her eyelashes, Anakin stood, the regal Chosen One near crying. It would have made Ahsoka giggle at one time, but not now.

She drew in a deep breath in hopes that she could speak, and found her voice, "You must...let go." Her voice was thin and reedy, but the truth of the matter was behind it with strength.

Ahsoka couldn't hear anymore, but she could see Anakin shaking his head and see his lips form the words, "No! Never!" Her hand trembled, but she pressed into his and gave a weak smile and a small nod.

_DIE JEDI DIE JEDI DIE_

Ahsoka felt her muscles go limp and she tried to push herself up once more, but the most movement she could muster was pushing her head slightly above the pillow. Anakin's eyes were glazed and he looked a monster. Ahsoka would've screamed, would've pushed herself away when she saw what he was becoming. Instead, in her heart, she found the exhausted sadness but she didn't let it bind into the Force.

Her lips parted slightly, "Thank you." Her voice was so soft that she could hardly hear it, but she knew Anakin did by the way he turned to her.

His eyes glistened with unshed tears, and his voice was cracked and parched as though he was dying of thirst in the Tatooine desert. "Ahsoka." Was all he said, but there was so much more in his soul.

Ahsoka felt another wave of pain rise and fall and she was forced back onto her back, winded, but at peace. Her vow...could she find the strength...?

_DIE JEDI DIE JEDI DIE_

Ahsoka had to think about each breath, how much air she drew in. She was only aware of the pain, and what she couldn't hear any longer. She could tell Anakin was shouting at someone, and her peripheral vision revealed it to be the Med droid. The droid was cringing, and in his grasp was another glass of that liquid.

Ahsoka groaned inwardly, and nudged Anakin with her foot. He snapped around, his eyes wild and he looked at her with fear. She watched his lips move relentlessly, and she shook her head slightly to show she couldn't hear.

Another wave of panic rose within him, and he turned to Med droid, shouting again. Ahsoka's eyes fluttered shut, halfway out of disgust, halfway out of exhaustion. When she opened one eye, she saw Anakin pointing to her, nearly dissolved into a crumpled mess of ruin. Force, he had to learn to cope...

_DIEJEDIDIEJEDIDIE_

Ahsoka wasn't just how much more she could physically take. Very little, she supposed. Her breathing was growing faster and faster, and she no longer had the energy to actually feel the pain she was in. It seemed to be the the only plus.

She felt Anakin touch her shoulder, and her eyes opened. She tried to move, but all she could do was flex her finger and that sent waves of nausea through her upper core. She tried to groan, but no sound came from her lips.

_DIEJEDIDIEJEDIDIE_

The silence transformed into a steely roar, and Ahsoka could only see the pain she was in. Then the memories came to her, some that seemed like a long-forgotten dream, some that had actually been a dream. If Ahsoka could speak, she would've cried, "Mama..."

Mai was throwing her baby Togruta's blanket in the wash, the look in her eyes all too exhausted while Ahsoka screamed relentlessly. The infant stopped when her mother commanded her to, and popped a thumb in her mouth and sucked noisily.

She saw a very young version of herself in the middle of a speeder track, about to be hit, then the very annoyed boy's look as he carelessly redeemed Ahsoka. Mai was in tears as she clutched her daughter to her chest.

Her daddy ramming a pole at Mai to murder her, and her small home in bright red and orange flames. She watched Aron sell her into slavery with grim satisfaction, as though the small baby had caused him some great pain.

There was the Akul fight...why had she ever thought she was big enough? Why did she always think she was big enough? It was beyond Ahsoka, but as she watched the littler form of herself move, she subconsciously pinched herself.

_DIE JEDI DIE JEDI DIE_

The pinch had lessened the pain inflicted upon her. Interested the young teen, and she sunk back into the memories.

Darth Vader. The Togruta's lips pulled back at the name as she listened to his raspy baritone without interest. Her hands balled into fists and she realized she could move.

She watched Padme's twins as Anakin and his wife held them, and Anakin's thoughts no longer on her. Ahsoka's hands retracted and lay limp at her sides again upon realization that remembering did not help her, or at least the bad things.

But she could think.

_DIEJEDIDIEJEDIDIE_

What was her vow? She had a vow, didn't she? No, she had...something. Ahsoka racked her brain to bring that memory to surface...Anakin kissing Padme, Yashaka trying to kill her...that wasn't helping her. Ahsoka's eyelids fluttered.

I am...

_DIEJEDIDIEJEDIDIE_

Ahsoka Tano. That was it. Ahsoka felt her eyelids flutter open and she centered herself, centered her strength. _I am Ahsoka Tano! _In her mind, she sought out the source, and found that it was not hard to find.

The Sith had made such a silly mistake...

_DIEJEDIDIEJEDIDIE_

They had left a shattered replica of the object on Zigoola, and she could find it in her mind, the source, so easily. Ahsoka fixated herself onto the gleaming red gem and began to channel her energy into it.

_DIEJEDIDIEJ..._

A crack ran alongside it, and beside it stood a very surprised looking Sith Lord. Ahsoka could not make out his face, but she could practically test his anger. It streamed into the Force and he grabbed at the stone as though he could keep it from destruction.

_DIEJED..._

The crack got longer, and it split, shattering into a million red pieces. Ahsoka stared at it, her blue eyes round and she grinned to herself as the Sith let a terrible cry of anger. It echoed in her lekku and she hadn't realized she was in a trance until now, when she was surfacing.

Ahsoka pushed herself up as the pain left her head. The Med Droid was quaking with fear, and Anakin stared at her with wonder. When Ahsoka managed to find her voice, she croaked, "What?"

Anakin put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Oh, Snips...what was that? What...?"

Ahsoka wiggled her shoulder slightly, and Anakin let go, still looking at her with awe. It made Ahsoka nervous, and when she looked in his eyes she found absolute amazement, "Master, what are you talking about? I stopped...I just won...My nightmares are gone, over." It took Ahsoka three tries to say what she wanted to, but Anakin ignored her.

"I could feel it...the dark energy trying to consume you...and your power." Anakin hesitated once more, still stunned into an absolute quietness. Strength streamed through Ahsoka's body. She jolted when she saw what she had done.

She had beat the Sith.

**This was a weird chapter, but I hope you like it. Review! **


	27. Chapter 26

"Why can't you just tell him I'm fine?" Ahsoka knew she was whining - and anyway, who _liked _caring for a rotten, whiny Togruta? - but she was beyond caring. The sheets on lay still and calm over her lower body, completely opposite of what she was. The Med Droid shuddered and moved as far away as it could from her.

Anakin, Jenx, and Obi-Wan had been just outside her room for a long time - too long, Ahsoka thought bitterly as her eyes bored into the door. There was no denying that she wanted them in here, that she was as awed and frightened by what had happened as they had been - and had he been right with those nightmares previously? Was her Master really going to become a Sith? Ahsoka wanted an answer, and they were no help to her.

Ahsoka heard shouting, and she instantly knew it was Anakin. A small smile graced her lips when she thought of Jenx. The former Jedi was strong - stronger than Anakin was emotionally - and he would hold his ground against Anakin's railing and threats.

The door flew open so suddenly that Ahsoka jumped, and her eyes met the wild blue ones of her Master and the amused green ones of her exiled friend. Jenx's face, rugged, but kind - always kind - was open and he rolled his eyes when he saw Ahsoka looking at him. She giggled slightly, and Anakin raged once more. He struggled to hide his anger, but Ahsoka knew that he was not succeeding.

Ahsoka made a face at Jenx, and he sat beside her and tapped the end of her nose with his finger, "Silly." He remarked.

Anakin, simmering, could no longer hold back the words that came to his lips. He glared at his young apprentice as he unleashed his anger, "What were you thinking? Going to Lower Coruscant without-?"

"I'm almost seventeen, Master." Ahsoka responded dryly, too tired to actually be angry or fight. Honestly, she didn't really care this time how angry he got. If Anakin was angry, fine. He would have to live with his own emotional troubles.

Anakin, who had been pacing, stopped abruptly and gazed at her as though he had just realized that. His eyes softened as he took in the small teen and he glanced at Jenx, who had probably told him that before. "But..." He still protested, but his protests were weak. "I mean, the visions..." When he didn't mention the Bounty Hunters who had been after her, Ahsoka sighed in relief. Jenx hadn't told everything.

Ahsoka shifted awkwardly, "So you don't trust me or Jenx." She stated simply, and Anakin turned to her, ready to begin his rant again. But he stopped once more when she glared, "And, if you didn't realize, I dealt with the Visions. Alone."

Anakin moved further back, and for once, Ahsoka saw that she was winning. She didn't mention the power - all light energy - that had streamed through her limbs when she took away the Voice's leverage. Anakin stopped completely upon that thought. He was still afraid, and Ahsoka felt the slightest pang of pity. All his cruel life had ever taught him was that he was a failure, and all he ever would know was loss.

He didn't want to lose her. Ahsoka knew that, but when would he learn that by letting go he might prevent death itself? Ahsoka supposed she could tell him that, but instead she let out a sharp sigh, and her gaze snapped to Jenx.

"I got to go, Chil'. No telling what Windu or Yoda would say if they caught me here." Ahsoka nodded slightly, and he continued in a mild, slightly scolding tone, "Now, remember what I told you. No visits for a little while. You can come back, but not so soon."

Anakin was watching quietly, his arms crossed. Ahsoka supposed he never would like Jenx, mainly because of how she had met him. Still, why did it mean she couldn't interact with him. "What about Yashaka?" She asked, suddenly remembering. "Don't you miss her?"

Jenx shot her a withering glance, "Yes, of course, but it's not your fault she's gone. She made her choice, and her choice left to her leaving." Before his sorrow about his daughter's betrayal could spill into the Force, Jenx stood abruptly and looked at Anakin, "Well...good-bye."

Both Padawan and Master stared until Jenx gave his mild smile, never quite trusting to strangers and gave Ahsoka a small wink before he disappeared. Anakin scowled, ready to interrogate the young Padawan, so Ahsoka launched into explanation, "He's a former Jedi who was exiled cause of that attachment rule...don't hate him." She left her face blank, no room for debate. "And why did he tell _you _anyway?"

Anakin gave her a dry, withering glance, almost identical to Jenx's, then threw his hands up in the are. Almost in exasperation, Ahsoka noted. Anakin grumbled "What kind of Jedi do you think I am?" He meant 'Chosen One', "I can tell when someone doesn't belong here."

"Jenx belongs here!" Ahsoka said quickly, "I told you...he was exiled. Besides, if he doesn't belong here, neither do you." Oh, she nearly crossed the line with that one. Anakin's sharp glare met her blue eyes, but he could say nothing. Then his expression melted, "Ahsoka...how do you know they won't come back."

"You know it, too." Ahsoka pointed out quickly, "Skyguy, calm down. It's alright. I'm okay. Don't be mad." Anakin stared at her again for a long moment.

Then, he abruptly turned to Med Droid and Ahsoka couldn't decide if he agreed or disagreed, and said, "Any problems? Can she go now?"

The Med Droid look at the irritated little Togruta who lifted her lips slightly to reveal her sharp teeth in a small threat. The Med Droid cringed before stuttering, "H-her...headtails...are a bit s-s-sensitive as though they've b-been injured. Have th-they sustained injury?"

Anakin didn't hesitate to answer. "Yes," and Ahsoka scowled like a wounded Gundark who couldn't finish the fight.

The Med Droid shuddered again, the metal vibrating slightly. Ahsoka sent another icy look his way, and his metallic mouth clamped shut before he answered, "There is nothing that can be done...there is nothing physically wrong with her."

"Oh, so I'm mentally damaged." Ahsoka voice dripped with sarcasm, but, much to her dismay, the Med Droid didn't pick it up.

"Perhaps, yes, you are."

Almost amused at the droid's...blindness, but more so offended, Ahsoka threw back the sheets before Anakin nor the fear-ridden Med droid could stop her. Ahsoka leaned forward and placed her elbows onto her knees, cupping her face in her hands. She wanted to think of something snappish to say back, but she couldn't speak for a moment. If she did, she would start laughing at the way he was looking at her, like she was some monster. Or she would start screaming because she was taking offensive...to think, from some stupid droid.

"I'm fine." She said, "For those who don't have the Force or understand nightmares."

The Med Droid looked rather unsettled for a moment, "Then, go." Ahsoka saw a flash of something that looked much like anger over his features, but when she looked closer, it was gone. He - for once, it was not 'it' - busied himself with another matter.

Ahsoka had nothing to take out of the Medbay; she stood and stretched, feeling the relief run down her limbs. She had been trapped in bed much too long. Anakin's face was still looked kind of pensive, lost in thought, which was more of a 'Yoda' trait. Why couldn't anyone act normal?

So Ahsoka gave Anakin a wave, and he tried to swipe her shoulder, but missed. "I'm gonna see Padme."

* * *

When Padme opened the door, she had to hold back a gasp of surprise. Recently as the petite Togruta teen had started growing up, she had come to view her as a teen. But looking at the scrawny girl on the doorstep brought her back to her thoughts of the girl as a child. Ahsoka tilted her chin slightly, however, and smiled merrily when she saw Padme.

Padme watched the girl's eyes travel down her body, and saw Ahsoka's slight need to just be there. She wasn't sad, she wasn't mad...she seemed almost stunned. Padme wrapped her arms around her and guided Ahsoka to the couch, "Sit." She said softly, "Would you like some Caf?"

Ahsoka wrinkled her nose, and Padme caught it. But she knew enough to wait. Caf was not one of Ahsoka's favorite beverages and she only drank it at certain times. More so when she was tired. Finally, Ahsoka nodded, "Sure...but I can make it."

Padme shook her head, her rich brown loose and cascading into her face. "Don't have to." Her expression was almost amused when she held up a boiling pot. She poured it into two mugs and held one out to Ahsoka. She accepted, and sipped the liquid slowly.

"How are you?" Ahsoka asked as she watched her. It was very easy to tell Padme was pregnant, and she wondered how the older woman had ever hid it.

Padme snorted at Ahsoka's question, "Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm not helpless, don't worry. But you've lost weight...Ahsoka." She said sternly when Ahsoka squirmed uncomfortably.

Ahsoka's lips parted and she inwardly fumed. Why did everyone have to worry? "Padme, it's okay. Can't we talk about something -" Or someone - "else?" Padme watched Ahsoka for a moment before nodding.

"So." Padme began as she regarded the girl, "What's going on in the Temple?"

Ahsoka rolled her brilliant blue eyes and she sighed, "I wouldn't know...I've been in the Med bay." Padme couldn't help but raise her eyebrows at Ahsoka's comment.

"Why?" Wrapping her delicate fingers around her own mug, she sunk into the couch beside Ahsoka, who was swirling her caf around more than drinking it.

"Because of my _mental _problems." For a moment, Padme saw how offended she was, but then Ahsoka just shrugged. "But I'm alright now, I mean I feel better. But I had been having dreams..." Padme's breath caught in her throat as she remembered Anakin's terrible nightmares about her. She had to restrain herself from asking Ahsoka, 'What about?'

Ahsoka blinked as she looked at her Caf, as though she were wondering if she should tell, "They were sent to me by...someone. I guess I want to know if they're real, but...but if they are, we can stop them." Ahsoka shrugged and gave a small laugh, "I'm just tired. Can I stay -?" It was obvious she was no longer troubled anymore. She had been, but at least Ahsoka felt calm.

"Of course." Padme stood up, her black garment flowing and settling to the ground neatly. Ahsoka's eyes traveled up to her cream-colored face and gentle brown eyes. The blue met the brown, and Padme left the room. Still, just before she disappeared, she peeked back at Ahsoka. She curled up and her eyes fluttered shut. Padme had no doubt that Ahsoka would fall asleep very, very quickly.

* * *

When Ahsoka's eyelids fluttered open, she felt refreshed. She was no longer on Padme's couch though, but a cot in the kitchen. Somebody had moved her - not Padme. She suddenly remembered Padme waking her, and her feet stumbling to the kitchen. Padme had confessed that she expected visitors. She heard footsteps from the living room - Anakin's footsteps - and she edged to door. _If you get caught..._she admonished herself, but she couldn't help it. Padme was on the balcony, watching the sunset off in the distance.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Padme jumped in surprise from Anakin's voice When she turned to her husband, she relaxed visibly. She obviously hadn't known he was there.

"You startled me." Padme responded, her light, airy voice beautiful as it always was. She moved gracefully to a bench and Anakin sat beside her. Ahsoka knew he knew she was here, but he definitely didn't know she was watching.

Anakin's face held concern as he regarded his wife, "How are you feeling?"

Padme looked at him with relief. Ahsoka cursed herself for thinking she'd tell her, being so evidently thin and scrawny and in trouble herself. "He keeps kicking."

"He? Why do you think it's a boy?" Anakin responded in playful shock.

Padme giggled as she looked at Anakin. "My motherly intuition." Ahsoka smiled herself. Anakin, after all, couldn't say he had 'motherly intuition'. But Padme guided Anakin's hand to her stomach. His hand remained there for a moment, then he grinned mischievously at Padme.

"Whoa! With a kick that strong, it's got to be a girl." He said, probably to counter Padme's opinion. They looked at each other and laughed. Ahsoka settled a current of jealously, reminding herself that Anakin did care about her. After all, he had been terribly upset just awhile ago when Ahsoka was being destroyed by the Voice.

"I heard about your appointment. Anakin. I'm so proud of you." They were finally talking of this? Ahsoka wondered. The Voice's stay had seemed so long, but perhaps it was only a day, or so, and Padme and Anakin hadn't talked of the Jedi.

Anakin's face darkened as the anger came to settle over him. Ahsoka recognized that look, the look that meant danger, "I may be on the Council, but . . . they refused to accept me as a Jedi Master."

"Patience. In time, they will recognize your skills." Padme reassured him, and Ahsoka found herself inwardly agreeing with Padme. She wished Anakin would see it, too.

"They still treat me as if I were a Padawan learner. . . they fear my power, that's the problem."

"Anakin . . . " Don't be too proud, Skyguy, Ahsoka pleaded mentally. She wished he would realize that he was only destroying himself, and not helping anything at all.

"Sometimes, I wonder what's happening to the Jedi Order . . . I think this war is destroying the principles of the Republic." Anakin's gaze returned to the sunset as he lost himself in thought

"Have you ever considered that we may be on the wrong side?" An icy feel of shock sprang from Ahsoka's stomach and moved down her limbs. _With the...Separatists? The ones I'__ve been fighting so hard to destroy, and they've been trying to kill me? _Okay, yes, Ahsoka saw the war wasn't as black and white as she thought. But when she thought of all the battles she had fought...one the wrong side...her work unraveling. That couldn't be possible,

"What do you mean?" Anakin's tone was filled with suspicion as he studied his wife critically. His eyes passed over her worried facial features, but Padme was not at all afraid of him. She prattled on.

"What if the democracy we thought we were serving no longer exists, and the Republic has become the very evil we have been fighting to destroy?" Ahsoka edged further away from the door. Was the democracy destroyed, as Padme said? Perhaps, because Ahsoka knew all too well of Palpatine's desperate want for power.

"I don't believe that. And you're sounding like a Separatist!" Anakin responded angrily, and Ahsoka knew at once that she was not to bring this up with him at all, even though she almost - _almost _- agreed with Padme.

"Anakin, this war represents a failure to listen . . . Now, you're closer to the Chancellor than anyone. Please, please ask him to stop the fighting and let diplomacy resume."

"Don't ask me to do that, Padme. Make a motion in the Senate, where that kind of a request belongs. I'm not your errand boy. I'm not anyone's errand boy!" Anakin snapped back, clearly angry. Padme studied him for a moment, then sensed something.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." Anakin shook his head, almost as if he were suggesting she not worry.

"Don't do this . . . don't shut me out. Let me help you."

"You can't help me . . . I'm trying to help you." Ahsoka's blue eyes narrowed on her Master. He must try to save everyone, but when would he ever realize he wouldn't work? Padme's eyes met Anakin's and perhaps she felt the same.

Anakin continued as though he didn't see Padme's thoughts, just charging ahead. "I sense . . . there are things you are not telling me."

Padme was startled by his words, and quickly replied without further ado, "I sense there are things you are not telling me." When Anakin's expression turned sheepish, she smiled up at him.

Ahsoka edged all the way back and returned to the cot before she heard the conversation end. All she could think of was not the baby, not Anakin's need to help everybody, but Padme's words about being on the wrong side.

**Thank you everybody for the reviews! :) (and don't worry, the next chapter will be more exciting.) **


	28. Chapter 27

_Tap, tap, tap. _Ahsoka fingers drummed a nervous rhythm on the kitchen counter. Abruptly, her fingers lifted and she walked to the other side of the room again. She stared hard at the wall as though daring it, and then sat down on her cot. _  
_

Ahsoka supposed she could deny her nervousness, deny the fact that she even eavesdropped - which she wished she could, after all she might be avoiding punishment - but she needed to talk to Padme. Ahsoka pressed the left side her head to the wall and listened. Her hearing was by far better than any human, and so she could hear Anakin bidding a farewell.

She edged to the door, but her venture was stopped short when Anakin's head appeared six inches in front of her. Ahsoka let out a yelp and leaped backwards. Breathing hard, she glared at her master angrily, evidently irritated. He gave her a thin smile in return, "Manners, Ahsoka."

"Manners?" The teen questioned, confused. Her blue eyes scrunched as she looked up. Like she needed manners anyway...

Anakin crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame, "Yes, _manners_." He replied with emphasis. One eyebrow cocked upwards, "As in, no eavesdropping. It's considered rude."

Flustered, Ahsoka squirmed, "But I wasn't!" She lied quickly, and before Anakin could counter that reply, she changed the subject, "Can I stay for a few minutes? I'll meet you later somewhere...can I talk to you?" Ahsoka wasn't sure where the 'we need to talk' came from, but an icy feeling in the pit of her stomach made her uneasy, as though it was the last time they might ever talk.

_Don't be ridicules. _Ahsoka scolded herself. She shifted positions, wishing that her own command could soothe her nerves. Anakin's eyes traveled down her thin body as though he was trying to detect the center of her unease - she was failing at hiding it - and he answered, "Sure. Just meet me at the Temple." His face was almost downcast, and Ahsoka caught a small undercurrent of something in him...as if she felt like she could no longer talk to her him.

"Thanks. Why don't we go to Dex's? Skyguy." Ahsoka replied, a teasing smile on her lips. _Loosen up, Anakin. It's okay._

Anakin rolled his eyes at her, and returned, "Sure. Snips." He paused before he left, then asked softly, "You okay?"

It was Ahsoka's turn to roll her eyes, "_Master_, didn't you hear me? I told you the visions were done. Over. Gone." She crossed her arms and gave Anakin the most defiant stare she could muster.

Anakin nodded, like 'alright, bye.', but he stopped, "That's not what I meant." Before Ahoska could ask, he left. Her blue lips held words, confessions that she wanted to blurt out to him. She wasn't sure she was able to, though. She watched his back, and felt a stab of pain. For in her mind, she was watching a black figure, a machine, move away.

"Ahsoka." The voice was welcoming, and Ahsoka turned and beamed up at Padme, as if she were thanking her. The woman returned the smile gently and took Ahsoka to the balcony. The Togruta tilted her face to the sun and squinted as the light hurt her eyes.

"You know what?" Ahsoka asked suddenly, not even looking at Padme or waiting for an answer, "I miss trees. I miss everywhere Master Skywalker and I go. Here is good. Here is my home, but..."

Padme's look was understanding, "You miss the habitat you were born in. I miss Naboo." Padme's look was faraway as she gazed out at the passing speeders, such contrast to the lush, green scenery , "I miss the lake and my family."

Ahsoka's breath caught in her throat as she thought about Naboo. It was a wonderful place, with rolling hills and large trees and cool lakes to swim in, beaches to run on. All so very relaxing...it was only fitting that Padme have that place her own home.

It was quite a contrast to Shilli. Rather than a royal leader, the tribes must fend for themselves and they did not live in comfort as the citizens of Naboo. Food was meat, and the occasional fruit, though Togruta tended to be carnivorous. "I don't know if I miss Shilli." Ahsoka finally answered, "the way you do Naboo. I guess I don't really think of it a lot."

Padme gave her a funny look, "You remember it?"

Ahsoka shrugged, "Sure. But I stayed there only until I was about two and a half. I guess the Force won't let me forget." Ahsoka gave her a lopsided grin, even if it was fake. "I remember people. The hot red and white grasses. But I can't say I miss that."

Padme gave her yet another odd look, but she didn't question. An uncomfortable silence hovered in the air, and Ahsoka gazed down to the Lower Level of Coruscant, thinking of Jenx. "So, um." Ahsoka wasn't sure how to address this. Her lekku became slightly more vividly striped as she wondered how she was going to say this. Certainly not, "I heard you and Skyguy talking, so I eavesdropped..." Ahsoka paused, then blurted out, "When will the war end?"

Padme's cream colored face melted into surprise, and she asked, "Ahsoka, what do you mean? According to your Master, and to the Chancellor, it's when General Grievous is killed."

"Well, when will Chancellor Palpatine be re-elected?" Ahsoka pressed, "I mean, when will the Republic be like it was before?"

Padme's gaze was piercing; she knew what Ahsoka had done. Ahsoka bowed her head as if in shame, but her mind was too full to actually process shame. Ahsoka placed her elbows on the edge of the balcony, "I'm sorry, Padme. I eavesdropped. But I need to know! Are we on the wrong sides?"

Padme's face was still stiff with shock, and the look she gave Ahsoka begged her not to run and tattle to Anakin. He was being pushed over the edge as it was, and he didn't need another one to question his work.

_Neither do I, _Ahsoka mused quietly. To think, all the battles and deaths she had been forced to witness, and to have it been avoidable. Ahsoka could remember friends falling at the merciless droid's blasters, and her fists clenched.

Padme took in a slow breath, held it for a moment, then expelled, "Don't repeat this, Ahsoka, but the Republic is crumbling. There's too much power on the Chancellor, and everyone is falling apart. If there is no peace, how can we reach out to other planets."

"Why doesn't my Master see this?" Ahsoka asked, fully knowing the answer. He trusts Palpatine too much. He depended on Palpatine, clinging to what that man had taught him, even corrupted him with. A foul, bitter feeling rushed through Ahsoka's chest as she thought of that man calling her a child as though she were weak.

Padme didn't answer for another moment. Her soft brown eyes were saddened, and her face was downcast. She missed the Anakin from before this mess of Politics and war started to tear him away from her. Ahsoka heard herself whisper, "It's okay, Padme. I know." Ahsoka missed him, too.

Padme hugged her, and said, "It's okay. Everything will be fine. He'll come back." Ahsoka heard the unspoken, the _I hope so_ in Padme's voice. She hoped, too. Hope, she thought, was all they could do. Hope and try to talk some sense into him.

"I have to go. I promised to meet him at the Temple, and were going to Dex's Diner for awhile. To talk."

Padme's brown eyes twinkled as she said, "Remember," And she drew her fingers across her lips as though she was zipping something, as Younglings sometimes did. Ahsoka found herself giggling, because it didn't seem a very Padme-like thing to do. Padme joined in, and neither wanted to stop. It felt so good to let go, to laugh.

Between giggles, Ahsoka choked out, "Farwell...Milady."

Fake and somber, Padme replied in a most formal tone, "And I should hope to see you again soon, Master Jedi."

Ahsoka gave her a look, but it didn't last. She laughed again, and said, "Bye, Padme. I'll see you soon." She waved as she exited the room and walked down the hallways of the grand senate building. Beings moved about her, and a Togruta woman shuffled by, but none stopped to talk.

* * *

When Ahsoka met Anakin, he was fiddling with his new starfighter in the hangar, cursing, "Stang. Stupid, kriffing machine." Ahsoka leaned on it and rose a white eye-marking.

"It's not broken." She said, and Anakin jumped in surprise. His eyes met hers and he let out a nervous breath. Ahsoka couldn't believe he hadn't sensed her presence. After all, she had found him because of his presence. "You were supposed to wait for me."

Anakin, still annoyed because of the fighter, or rather, _with _it, was barely paying attention, "You never said where, so I met you where I thought would be a good place. And you found me." Anakin pointed out, his voice muffled because he was underneath the speeder. "We're just going for dinner, right? Because I need to meet the Chancellor afterward."

It was a good thing Anakin was underneath the brightly colored starfighter, otherwise he would have seen Ahsoka rolling her eyes at just the mention of the Chancellor. As it was, Ahsoka could barely contain her aggravation.

Anakin still was distracted, because when he stood up and wiped the grease on his tunic, he didn't notice Ahsoka's pinched expression. Besides, it was better that way then explaining, Ahsoka decided. Her master trusted the Chancellor with his life. Desperately, Ahsoka wished something could change his mind - after all, she had an inkling of suspicion that the man hardly had any respect for Padme, and she never even saw him.

Anakin dropped some tools into his belt, and shoved the rest under the starfighter's seat as he gave it one last glare. Ahsoka grinned mildly, resisting the urge to remind him it wasn't broken, and trotted off to a speeder. She began to climb into the front seat, but with one look at Anakin, she retreated.

They were quiet on the way to Dex's, and for that, Ahsoka was thankful. How could she ever tell Anakin anything that she had seen, or even confide into him? Things had changed, and Ahsoka didn't like it. She desperately wished they could all get away - Obi-Wan, Padme, herself, and Anakin - from this war and politics, and the dark thoughts that had made Anakin sullen and silent.

When he asked Ahsoka if she was okay, the little Togruta probably had more right to question him. Sometimes, just a standard month ago, she could. But something was tearing him up, and she didn't want to tear them apart. She was his Padawan, his sister, his daughter, much as she disliked his over protected feelings.

They pulled into Dex's, and Anakin turned the speeder towards the back, "Dex allows it for Obi-Wan and I, mainly to avoid trouble." Anakin said to answer Ahsoka's look, "Have you ever been here?"

Ahsoka hesitated, thinking back. She had been to several diners, all at many different places, but when she looked at the old rusty diner with the dim neon sign, she knew she had only heard of it, "Nope."

Anakin got up, waiting for her, and Ahsoka stepped out. As she looked around, she felt more subdued than she had. It was evident that some rather shady characters hung out here, same as the bar she had met Jenx in. Yet Jenx had cast about a calming feeling to the whole place, something that Anakin couldn't do.

Ahsoka swung ahead of Anakin, and went in, only to be nearly knocked over by a waitress droid. The droid looked at her with it's emotionless eyes, "Watch were you're going."

"You should, too." Ahsoka retorted, thinking that she should have been able to walk into a restaurant without getting killed by a waitress droid who chose to stand in front of the door. Or pass right in front of it.

Anakin grabbed Ahsoka's arm and yanked her to a table, "Snips, you have to be careful. Remember what I said about manners earlier?" His eyes went back to the waitress droid and he groaned. For once he was melting back into the Anakin Ahsoka knew. Delighted, she flashed a smile at him.

He gave her an odd look, "You like to be reprimanded now?"

Ahsoka shook her head, "No. Who does? I guess I'm just happy to...well, I mean, relax. We haven't gotten to talk much lately with my visions, and something's wrong." When Anakin's loose expression tightened, Ahsoka quickly said, "With you."

Anakin's face only tightened more, till his jaw was taut and his eyes hard, "You've had enough to deal with during the past few days. I can live with it alone." He insisted, more to the table than to her.

A voice, distorted with anger - at least for a waitress droid - asked them both, "What would ya like?" Oh, the droid Ahsoka had run into. It was looking at her with distaste, even though it had surely seen worse in this diner.

Ahsoka bit her tongue not to reply with something rotten, maybe to prove to her master she had those oh-so-important manners. Ahsoka could think of a lot of things that were more important then manners at this moment. Like their fates. "Nerf steak and Jawa juice. Please."

The droid scribbled onto a pad of flimsi before glancing at Anakin, "Just some Caf." Ahsoka scrutinized him, taking in his tired look. The skin beneath his eyes were bruised with exhaustion, and he had also lost weight.

When the droid left, Ahsoka pounced, "What's wrong? You're not eating."

Anakin didn't seem ruffled. He merely shrugged, "I ate before we left."

Ahsoka leaned back, grimacing at the discomfort of the seats, and crossed her arms, "Right. I see. You knew we were coming to a diner for dinner, and you chose to eat before we left. What happened to manners?"

His head snapped up and he shot Ahsoka warning glance. He didn't reply, and Ahsoka slouched, her lower lip stuck out as she thought. They weren't breaking any ice, just thickening it. And Ahsoka was here to escape, not bury herself deeper into this mess. Then she heard something - a soft chuckle. Anakin grinned, "Like I had any."

Ahsoka felt the corners of her mouth turn up, "True." She agreed, feeling the tension dissipate. Anakin's glare was humorous and nasty all at the same time, and Ahsoka smirked up at him. "Order something else."

Anakin glanced at the beings next to them, and wrinkled his nose. He leaned over as though whispering a secret, "Have you even looked at the food here?" Ahsoka had, and without disgust. She merely crossed her arms and glared at him. "Enough, Ahsoka." He warned.

With a quick shrug, Ahsoka let it drop, but she wished she had been paying more attention. She had been so caught up in the Sith in their tricks that she hadn't noticed how distressed Anakin obviously was. She knew enough not to press him, but she couldn't help looking into his hard eyes, trying to see what he saw. Her senses stretched, though his guard was up.

Nothing. She knew that. Then, she caught something, and she noticed Anakin grinning. He was playing with her, sending out things she knew. But still, Ahsoka was startled when she saw the younger version of herself on Christophis. She found herself grinning as she remembered calling Anakin 'Skyguy' for the first time. Force, he had hated her...

"I did not." Ahsoka's head snapped up when Anakin spoke. There was a smirk playing on his lips for a moment, most likely for seeing what she was thinking.

Ahsoka, a bit irritated for letting him see that, countered his remark, but without much evidence, "Of course you did!" Arms crossed, blue eyes narrowed, Ahsoka hoped she looked at least convincing. But when the waitress droid placed a rather limp nerf steak in front of her, she slouched. Ahsoka tentatively poked it, and her nose wrinkled at the smell.

Anakin was leaning back, with grim satisfaction. At least the Jawa juice looked okay. Ahsoka held the liquid to her lips and sipped slowly. When she finished, she placed the glass down, pursed her lips. It had tasted at alright. Bravely, she tasted a corner of the nerf steak. Not all that bad, either...

"You did so." Ahsoka mumbled around bites.

Anakin sipped a bit of his caf slowly. The vapor rising off of it swirled into the air, giving Anakin's face a smoky look. "Right..." He answered sarcastically, "I let you become my Padawan because I hated you. That makes sense."

Ahsoka grinned, "Fine, then. You hated me when I called you Skyguy in front of Rex. Or perhaps it was your dislike of younglings...?" Ahsoka trailed off slowly, as if hinting she was right.

Anakin didn't answer, and Ahsoka didn't provoke him. Why argue over this anyway? They different then when they had began this war, changed of the hardships. Jokes were sparse, bu all that was ever found was the reality. How could someone joke when so many comrades had died? Ahsoka had found ways to bring cheer, but after every battle it was harder.

Maybe it was time to tell Anakin what she had always felt of being his apprentice. Maybe not, but it seemed like she would never have another chance again. It was difficult, after so many days together, and so many times he failed to realize. But when she had began so long ago, she had been proud to be his apprentice. And now? Was she?

Yes. Though they had times were Ahsoka would rush off in a rage, or sneak into the Citadel with him, and she hated him for being so over protective, she couldn't help it. Some of the pride diminished over the three years as he trained her, and she found he was just as human (or humanoid) as anyone else.

With a final sip of Jawa juice, still deep in thought, Ahsoka hadn't realized that Anakin was looking at her, "What?"

"I was proud to be your apprentice. And thanks - for staying with me and being on my side." Would he still be on her side with his own children? Ahsoka pushed the thought away - they had come her to let go.

"Was?" Anakin cocked an eyebrow. He was going back to that inner emotional battle slowly, but he paused when he listened to Ahsoka. Like maybe he had a fleeting chance...

"I am. Still." But for how much longer?

"I'm proud of you, Snips. You've come a long way since we became my Padawan. And you are some things that I could only hope to be." There was guilt, and Ahsoka didn't pursue. She was quiet, and Anakin continued, "Yoda was right...you taught me some things. Thank you." A gentle smile, so like the one he had accepted Ahsoka with on Christophis, curved onto his lips. Hope blossomed in Ahsoka's chest.

_I will live_. She promised herself. _We'll be alright. _

Ready to go, Anakin gave the waitress droid some credits and they walked out and they got into the speeder. The ride to the Senate building was quiet, comfortably so, and Ahsoka relaxed.

But when she was watching Anakin head into the building, an odd nagging feeling tugged at Ahsoka. Like something big was going to happen, and her Master would be further away then ever. Her feet moved on their own accord, and she followed him.

**Sorry I updated late. I'll try to put another chapter out sooner than I did this one :)**


	29. Chapter 28

Ahsoka wished she had something that would help her blend into the sea of carefully clothed beings that pushed her about. She strained her neck, wishing she was a bit taller. Cursing her own petite size, her eyes landed on Anakin. He was shuffling through the crowds with a typical aura of confidence. Grinding her heel 'accidentally' into the the person's foot in front of her, Ahsoka apologized sweetly. She rolled her eyes as she trotted off, thinking that at least she had gotten by.

Her eyes stayed locked onto Anakin's back - the navy leather blue tunic, the curly brown hair, and the Force that shot out from him in every way - and she nearly fell headlong into him as the same humanoid's foot which she had stepped on shot out in front of her. She started to protest until she remembered that Anakin was within hearing distance.

He walked into a balcony and sat beside Palpatine, who had a rather smug look on his face. Then again, when didn't he? Ahsoka frowned, her blue lips curving ever so slightly downward. She stayed just outside their balcony, ducking low to the ground, and watching with interest. Was she jealous?

No, she decided, it's different then what it is with Padme's child. It was some sort of forewarning, a mask of slyness that seemed to always be sheathed over the man, the way he moved for power in a subtle way, but always somehow succeeded. It was almost as if he was darkness itself, in a bizarre sense, but Ahsoka had to dismiss that.

If he was a Sith - as Windu feared - they would know. They had to know if he was, they couldn't not know...

The man looked now as if he were telling a story to a Youngling, he lips moving slowly, eyes not even on the spectacular Mon Calamari dance in the water that they had come for. Anakin started, and glanced at him in surprise. His want for power swelled, and Ahsoka's blue eyes widened.

He was influencing her Master, doing something to him that was increasing his desire for the Force. Ahsoka wanted to walk in, drag him away..._The Voice was right. Anakin's leaving me. But I saw him, not the worried one today. We have to win.  
_

Ahsoka's fingers brushed her lightsaber, and she turned away from the two. Her blue orbs watched the gray walls without much concentration. Her thoughts elsewhere, as was her mind.

"Why?" The words burst forth suddenly, erupting quietly from Ahsoka's lips. She turned her face away so she could no longer see Palpatine and Anakin. If she hadn't been here, right now, would she feel this conflicted, like she had to fight so desperately this very moment?

No. The Force was telling her something, or trying to tell her something. Ahsoka strained to understand, to know what it's words were. It was her own mind, meeting with the Force itself for answers. Without even thinking about it, Ahsoka's legs crossed into the hated meditative position. Things, blurry details met and merged into her mind. Things of the past. Things of the future.

_You will see what is past. You may see what is to come. Always. _The voice who breathed into her mind was kind, but at first Ahsoka started. Her blue eyes flew open, her stomach quenching as the memories of the Sith voice flooded back to her. Nothing was there, the Sith gone. Ignoring that particular moment, Ahsoka sunk back into mediatation.

A somewhat younger Chancellor Palpatine stopped in front of a small boy, his eyes warm with affection. The blue had sharp blue eyes, and sandy blond hair, but his heart ached. He wore fresh Jedi tunics, and stood near a young man - Obi-Wan? - as he gazed up at the Chancellor. He spoke, but Ahsoka couldn't catch the words. She stared in wonder as she realized who that little boy was.

Would she see who was the Sith? Ahsoka leapt eagerly for the answer, but it was a hard no. There were no more visions, and bored, Ahsoka emerged from her meditation. Just as her Master was standing up to leave, his mind hardly anywhere she could place. He was distracted, hardly in a Jedi's state of mind.

Ahsoka leaped neatly to her feet and prayed he wouldn't notice her sneaking around the corner. He didn't - until he came out and around and saw her. Immediately, when his eyes landed on her retreating form, Ahsoka felt it. _Busted. _She turned around slowly and guiltily, avoiding his eyes. He didn't say anything for a moment, but when he did, his tone was laced with anger, "Why'd you follow me?"

"The Force told me to." Ahsoka had no idea what to say, and when she said that, she groaned inwardly. That would get her far with Anakin. Especially in his frame of my mind.

But instead he frowned at her, his eyes narrowing slightly, "Alright. Seriously, though, Snips."

Ahsoka's eyes rolled upwards, "Am I in trouble?" She asked mockingly. She placed her hands on her hips and watched him - and what she saw surprised her. He looked near tears, his normal expression of assurance gone. As if someone was taking something very special away, or perhaps pulling something out from underneath him.

And to counter that, he looked embarrassed. So embarrassed to the point of lashing out. "I can't do this anymore!" The eruption was quiet, and he spun on his heel, leaving Ahsoka in shock. "And when I get back, you'll hear about this, Ahsoka Tano!"

Sulkily, Ahsoka started to scream some sharp retort, but she knew he hurt. And she had to stop it. Before it was too late. Something stopped her from running to him, but when she soothed her anger, he looked back.

"Don't leave me." The cry torn from her lips came out suddenly, and her blue eyes were downcast. She didn't think he heard her, until he was in front of her. "Ahsoka. What's wrong?" So moody, Ahsoka mused. One minute he's alright to be with, the next he's in a rage. "You never told me at Dex's...what were the visions." His voice was harsh, though, forcing her to tell him.

"No." Ahsoka said adamantly. "Can't do what anymore? Be my Master?"

Anakin groaned, "Ahsoka, you're my student. You mean a lo -." He didn't continue; it was against the Code, and he still didn't sound like he meant. Even though he did, he was still uptight."What do you mean, don't leave you?"

Ahsoka wanted to admit all of her pain, relieve herself of everything she saw, but she couldn't say that. It would make it more real than it already was. Instead, her eyes lifted to his, "You didn't tell me about Padme. I can have secrets, too."

Anakin hesitated, "Did somebody die?"

Ahsoka didn't know what to say, but as she thought of all those Younglings on the Temple's floors, she had to turn away. "Yes." And he had, too. Suddenly, impulsively, Ahsoka threw her arms around him so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. "Don't leave me." She whispered. He hugged her back, awkwardly, and when Ahsoka removed herself with embarrassment, she saw the raging hurt in his eyes. Her heart screamed, _You're supposed to be strong! _

Without further ado, Ahsoka turned, "Am I still in trouble?"

She heard his sigh, but didn't stay long enough to find out, she began to walk off. If he was going to leave her, she had to either disconnect or try to stop it...or she would be killed. Ahsoka knew it. But she couldn't break the Master and Padawan bond - nothing, not even the Force, could. It would last even into death.

* * *

One day later, near evening, and Ahsoka still hadn't seen Anakin. Or much of Obi-Wan, but he requested she walk with him awhile. She was quiet for much of the time, and Obi-Wan had to probe her gently, "Ahsoka, what is it?" He finally asked.

Could she trust him? Ahsoka looked at him square in the eye, and felt all of her strength go slack. "It's my master - he's been so detached lately." Ahsoka fumbled uselessly for the right words, but they didn't come. She blinked and looked up at the older Jedi, hoping he understood.

Of course he did. His jaw went taut, and eyes focused on nothing as he pondered on that. His face - which, as he became stronger a Jedi - had become relaxed, but now it was still, the Force strangely quiet. "Obi-Wan?" Ahsoka queried, looking at him quizzically, "I know you know...we can't let this happen!" Ahsoka's voice was desperate.

Suddenly the Force reigned control, and Obi-Wan blinked, as though nothing had happened. He looked down at the concerned child - not a child, she was growing up - in front of him, and let out a wary sigh, "We cannot stop the will of the Force. And he is the Chosen One"

Ahsoka frowned, her lips twitching. She knew that. But still, her jaw firmly set. Always for the Force to decide! It was not! The Jedi, the people, and the Sith - they could all make their own decisions. Without the Force to decipher.

Footsteps and a brilliant Force presence made both Jedi turn and gaze at an approaching Anakin, who at least seemed to look under control and somewhat peaceful. Ahsoka let out a small relieved sigh, which provoked a glare from Anakin. Like, am I that bad?

Ahsoka knew better then respond, so she withheld the 'yes' she wanted to promptly chime in. Anakin glanced at Ahsoka, "You're supposed to be in your quarters. Waiting for me and your punishment."

Like she wanted to go sit there and wait for that. Who would? And besides, did Ahsoka ever actually want to obey? She crossed her arms, ready to fire a retort, but Obi-Wan's rather amused look left her a bit dejected. "Fine." She grumbled, "I'll see you when you return, Master Kenobi." Ahsoka couldn't help but wish she could go.

The Force trembled with forewarning, and Ahsoka shivered. Just nerves, she thought - hoped. As she walked away, she could see her Master talking with his former master. He looked happy.

_Everything's gonna be okay. _Ahsoka promised herself. As her feet moved, a steady stattaco down the hallway, the feeling of dread grew, creating an icy feeling to spread down her spine. What was going on? Feeling threatened, the tiny Togruta turned around, looking for the enemy. Instead, her eyes met a startled - and surprised - Cala's.

Her gleaming purple eyes widened in fear as she gazed at the older girl, "I didn't do anything!" She cried out. Ahsoka relaxed, hoping the child wasn't too frightened. She wasn't; a pretty smile graced her lips when she saw her friend was back. The Youngling beamed, but it was rather forced. So the Force was mocking Cala, too.

_Jenx. You have to go to him. Now! _Some inner voice screamed at Ahsoka, and she glanced down at Cala. _Take her! Get out! _Ahsoka offered Cala her hand, and she took it, looking at Ahsoka expectantly. "Don't worry. You want to see Jenx?"

The pretty smile appeared on Cala's lips again, and she nodded eagerly, "Yes! I like him - he told me you would be alright, and you were. And...he's very peaceful." Ahsoka understood what Cala meant; Jenx had a calming aura which even in the times of his distrust shone through.

And besides, going to Jenx's was more for something else. Ahsoka frowned as she thought. She was disobeyed - postponing her punishment, rather, she corrected, and Anakin would be furious when she returned. So what? Ahsoka reasoned. She always had her excuse - the Force told me to.

The Lower Levels of Coruscant trembled with fear and anxiety. Ahsoka's lightsaber came to hand before the blaster bullet ripped by, startling Cala. A feminine figure leaped from the building, somersaulting with feline-like agility. Her landing was neat, her smile cruel, but somewhat pained, "So we meet again, Jedi."

The neon beam of light shot of from Ahsoka's lightsaber, and Yashaka laughed, "It's you or the child. Don't worry; my employer has no interest in her. So just come with me nice and easy."

**Yes, it's a shorter chapter. And a cliffhanger. But I hope you like it - and there's a reason for the Force's warning that'll be explained later. :) Thanks for all the reviews! **


	30. Chapter 29

A small noise rose from Cala and she blinked in horror as every nightmare, or so it seemed, came true. Her tiny reddish hand landed on her training 'saber, and she ignited the blue blade, defiance scrawled across her features. And that was what horrified Ahsoka - the tiny Togruta was just a Youngling. She didn't belong anywhere near Yashaka.

The wiry, scrawny woman planted a hand on her hip, and jutted out her chin in apparent amusement. Her light green eyes sparkled at the child's antics, and for a moment Ahsoka wondering if she had all but forgotten her purpose. But the blaster pointed again at the Togruta, and her finger pulled the trigger with what seemed like very little mercy. Ahsoka's neon blade shot in front of Cala, easily deflecting the red fire and giving the six year old a small look.

"Killing a child...now that's low." Ahsoka hissed at the agile bounty hunter. Her own 'saber twirled in front of her, more to frighten Jenx's daughter than anything.

Yashaka recoiled, her smile still so smug, her feelings flooding the Force with an eerie confidence. Unsettled, Ahsoka's eyes drifted to Cala, who was unhappily shoved behind her. The girl's training 'saber hold was mimicking Ahsoka's; a reverse Shien grip, yet she seemed to know what she was doing. Still, the fact that Cala held in such a way that mimicked her older friend amused Ahsoka.

The Force had to be turning against them. _No._ That Voice, still not the Sith, breathed through Ahsoka's body once more. She straightened, waiting for an explanation. But none came; just like yesterday it faded. Ahsoka struggled to make sense of it - she had her suspicions, but then, who knew?

Yashaka still crouched in the shadows, her form small in the darkness of the Lower Levels. The two blasters were pointed to the two girls in a way that suggested if Ahsoka leapt, Cala and herself would be destroyed.

Yashaka flipped into the air, landing closer to the two. Her hands flipped methodically as she began to shoot at her two targets, Ahsoka working to keep herself and Cala alive. The training 'saber couldn't possibly face real blaster fire, Ahsoka thought, frantically swirling her lightsaber. Somehow, she managed to grab her shoto, and the green blade whirled in front of her alongside her other.

The 'sabers moved in rhythm now, quickly deflecting shots, absorbing some. Yashaka had a thin film of sweat on her brow, but her expression remained smug and calm. Ahsoka felt an odd feeling seep into the pit of her stomach, but her movements did not slow.

It was quite obvious, or so it seemed, that Ahsoka was beating Jenx's daughter with ease - as Force-sensitive as she was, Ahsoka had been trained by so many others, had learned the Force. If Yashaka had ever settled down for Jenx's lessons, she had barely gathered much.

"Ahsoka!" A sudden scream ripped though the air, and the Padawan, distracted, turned to Cala. The child was in Cad Bane's grip, her 'saber in his hand. A burn on her shoulder showed that the bounty hunter had used the training 'saber against her. Ahsoka could only look for a moment before flipping backwards. With Yashaka's bullets ripping by her at a frightening speed, and Bane clutching Cala in his grasp, Ahsoka had no idea how to save them.

Tears streamed down Cala's face; never had anyone hurt her so badly. Ahsoka had to choke back her own tears - for she could relate. At one time she was so carefree. She had never been harmed, never saw the darkness of the war that moved her to grow up so much. Still a child, though, for some things weren't taught in battle.

Bane gagged the girl, and another female landed near the three. The alley where they were located concealed the drunk beings from seeing the struggle. The female's hair was jaggedly cut, her eyes a dark, almost black, blue. And her bullet hit it's target. The intense sting ripped through Ahsoka's shoulder, and she couldn't compress the whimper that escaped through her teeth. Cala's shrieks intensified as the older girl continued her fight.

Ahsoka spun, gazing at the three faces, the three assassins she was to try to save herself from. The Force rang out with the presence of something, rather many somethings, and Ahsoka knew she had stepped into a carefully prepared trap.

Her lightsaber swings were slower and Ahsoka's aching shoulder finally gave out. The 'saber deactivated and rolled from her fingertips so that only her shoto was left. Fear plummeted, but Ahsoka repeated the mantra of the Jedi, lips barely moving. She vowed that she would get Cala to safety, return to the Temple.

Another blaster from Bane's hand was pointed at her chest, and Ahsoka could scarcely see it through her hazy vision. Cala seemed to be unconscious, or worse, but the Force was filled with pain. Bane's finger played on the trigger, and Ahsoka lifted her shoto, only to get hit on the backside by something else.

Electricity moved through her limbs, suddenly stiff with the tingling. Her lips parted, her eyes rolled back. She knew the feeling all too well; paralyzing dart._ This can't be happening! _Ahsoka thought desperately, dropping to her knees. Her sapphire eyes closed as she slumped to the ground. In her dim consciousness, she heard a blaster clatter to the floor, and Bane's laughter and jeers.

"Child." A rough voice growled. "You are a coward - a fool! Thought you could outsmart us, huh? Thought you could win?" Ahsoka thought she recognized the voice, yet in her state of being, nothing was sure. And just as she gasped out, "Cala?" Her body went limp, and nothing but a heavy veil of blackness was left.

* * *

Cala felt her consciousness return slowly, the leaking of light connecting back to her mind. With a tiny hiccup, the girl's eyes blinked open. She was lying on a street - a disgusting street - she noted, and she could feel the presence of Ahsoka near her. Very near her. Cala's eyes darted around, and she caught sight of her friend, pale and limp, her lekku drained of any healthy color.

Fear nearly choked the child, and her eyes landed on the four bounty hunters - two male, two female. One had Force-resistant cuffs in her hands, and she was fiddling with them nervously as she moved over to the older Togruta. She efficiently clipped them on, but she shivered as she gazed at Ahsoka. Like she knew this wouldn't end well. Her eyes met Cala's, and she scowled darkly. She removed Ahsoka's lightsabers and slipped them into her cloak.

Cala's purple eyes blazed as she growled low in her throat. Unfortunately, she caught the attention of the four other beings, and immediately, the male pointed a blaster at her. One with a blue skin color shook his head, "Don't worry about this one, ; she'll be no trouble at all. And we need her to make the other comply."

With that, Cala's lips lifted off her teeth and she kicked out, getting the blue colored man in the shin. He barely seemed to care, only lifted the struggling Togruta and binding her hands. "Now, little one," He crooned in fake tones, "You want to be alright, don't you? Just stay still." But Cala's tiny body continued to writhe.

"You can't win." She declared, but she wasn't really paying attention. Rather, she was watching one of the bounty hunters lift Ahsoka and sling her over her own shoulder casually.

"You're going to stop us?" She grinned at Cala, "You? Tiny thing you are, you couldn't manage anything." She twirled a blaster, still ever so easy, as though the she was doing the simplest things. Anger clenched Cala's stomach, but she didn't dare retort."Come on, Bane." She sighed, indicating to the blue colored one, "We gotta get out of here. Know where we're going, Yashaka?"

The female's pale green eyes were down the street, like a guard keeping watch. Cala could feel her fear, her sorrow seeping into the Force. She paused before nodding. "Let's get out of here."

They were on the move for a long time, so long that Cala lost awareness of where she was. Groggy, she slipped in and out of understanding, every once in awhile gazing at Ahsoka and hoping she awoke. The older female was quiet, though Cala hoped that the girl was faking, looking for an advantage. Finally, the came upon a grimy building that stood in an alleyway, so cluttered up with other bars and buildings that looked rather deserted that Cala had a feeling that they might not be found. Which was probably the point.

She squirmed as they took her the building and closed a metal cage around her. Her purple eyes looked around, hoping in vain for more prisoners, but there was none. Only Ahsoka, who was placed near to her. She wasn't dead - they wouldn't keep a dead prisoner, and besides, Cala could feel her presence.

The bounty hunters left, the female who had carried Ahsoka twirling her blasters on her hips, laughing and joking, still at ease. "Ahsoka." Cala hissed across the room. "Ahsoka. Ahsoka!"

Thankfully, she began to stir after a few moments. Her eyes were hazy, and she looked around curiously, blue eyes taking in the grimy conditions in which they were forced into. "Pleasant place." she croaked after a minute, "How did we get here?"

Cala sat back and let out an irritated groan, "How do you think? Those bounty hunters -" she looked over at Ahsoka for confirmation, who nodded as she remembered her fight for life, "took us. What's going to happen to us?" Tears made her eyes shine, and she felt a bit of comfort coming from Ahsoka.

"Sh, child. Hush, little one. We'll be alright, I promise you." Comforting energy surrounded Cala, softly lulling her to sleep. "Don't do that." Cala mumbled sleepily, her eyes blinking shut. The horrors of the day faded, until shouts jolted the girl back up.

Bane - that was his name, Cala recalled, clicked Ahsoka's enclosure open knelt beside her. "Before your execution-"

"That's funny." Ahsoka remarked suddenly, "Since when was I supposed to be executed? Nobody informed me." She looked rather irked to be in Bane's grasp.

Bane shot her a withering look, eyes gleaming with hints of evil flashing. "Before your execution," he continued, "You will be bait. Your master will execute you himself, as I was told to inform you."

Ahsoka's white eye-marking rose angrily, "He will not! And he will find me - surely you aren't so stupid as to know he can sense my Force signature."

"Surely you aren't so naive." Bane shot back.

"And if he's to kill me, then why do you want her?" Cala's eyes narrowed as Ahsoka jabbed a finger at her, "She has done nothing to you."

Bane groaned, as if the Togruta Padawan was completely ridiculous, and smiled in such away that had Cala shrinking back, "That you will see."

**I will update sooner, I promise...I was on vacation last week. :) Unfortunately, no Internet, but I probably wouldn't have had much time anyway.**

**And thanks for the reviews! :)**


	31. Chapter 30

After Bane left on the first dark night, Ahsoka couldn't say she was sure of anything, including the slow passing of time. Neither girl knew of the day, or if three days or a week had passed. They each faded in and out of fitful sleeps, fitful as the sun's absence distorted their view of time.

Nobody came for them; for all Ahsoka knew, she was abandoned, left to die here with Cala all alone as the Force plummeted into darkness. Had Bane lied to her? It wouldn't be exactly surprising, Ahsoka thought dryly. Her eyes wandered over to Cala's small sleeping form. There was so little to do...the girl had spent much time asleep.

In the remote area, only Cala was hoping to be saved - or at least, she was the only one to voice it.

Ahsoka knew now that Anakin felt her presence, and he was terribly angry...he searched for her, that Ahsoka knew, or rather, felt. But he was being pushed over the edge. The Togruta teen now knew it was only a matter of time before the Voice's threats finally came true. _Why? _She screamed into the Force, _are you only bringing me pain?_

And there wasn't ever an answer, only a deep hollow sadness that filled her, making her almost sleepy. Like she would just give up, lay down and die. Ahsoka would never do that, though. She was a fighter. But...

If she were to die, she would die for someone else, like Cala. She would not wallow in self-pity - that wasn't _her_. But now she couldn't die, she wouldn't. Ahsoka blue eyes glowed as she looked at the sleeping child in front her. Cala needed her now, alive. She need protection. Maybe Ahsoka wasn't a Knight, and Cala wasn't a Padawan, but they had something. A bond that had formed before they had even met.

The will of the Force, Ahsoka mused as her eyes went to a small window, more like a tiny hole than anything, in the wall. It was definitely not wide enough for even her slim body to wiggle through. Perhaps Cala, but how would the small girl ever survive the streets and alcohol and beings that made Lower Coruscant so dangerous?

Reaching through the bars even though she could not separate her hands, Ahsoka's fingers brushed the girl's tiny lekku slowly, softly. Cala squirmed and made a small snuffling nose as she pressed her cheek against the back of Ahsoka's smooth fingers.

Ahsoka pulled her hand away and studied it contemptuously, blue eyes passing over the calloused hand. It was rough from the three years she had spent in battle, gripping her lightsaber, her only way of remaining alive in the endless rows of droids. And when she flipped it over, she found a brownish-orange hue, but the skin was smooth.

She wished she could be in a battle now, racing her Master up a wall _he _hadn't appeared to see on the Holomaps, not on the brink of destruction.

Footsteps made her head jerk upwards and she sought out the one who was coming. Lower Coruscant was always dark, day and night; she, even with her low light vision could hardly make out who was coming. Yet she felt the raging anger in him.

Blinking hard as she choked on her own frustration, she glared down at the Force-resistant cuffs that encased her wrists. _Master... _Hesitating, the girl gave her captor the same look she had given Cad Bane in the cargo hold so long ago. Where had she gone wrong. _Master, why can't I sense you? They're blocking me. That kriffing Sith Lord is doing it, I bet. I'm going to find him. Wait for me, Master. _

Glaring hard upwards, she met the gleaming red eyes of Cad Bane. Her hands locked in front of her gripped the bars as he grabbed her shoulder and attempted to haul her up. "Come. On." He grunted as the strong Togruta's grip tightened.

"Never." She retorted icily, "I won't listen to you."

His floppy hat fell in front of his eyes as his grip tightened. Pain traveled down her arm, and her grip slipped. Forced to stand, Ahsoka's eyes flitted back to the hole in the wall, her only way she saw fit to escape.

Cala would be frightened when she awoke and Ahsoka wasn't there, she thought as Bane dragged her out of the room. She squirmed and writhed, outraged, but her eyes caught sight of a blaster pointed at her forehead. She had thought they were saving her to die in her Master's hands, but perhaps the Sith had ordered otherwise.

Not fear, but some inevitable dread, clenched her stomach as her eyes locked on the blasters holder. One of the bounty hunters, quite obviously, but not one she was familiar with."Barve." Ahsoka cursed at both of her captors as she stopped struggling. She collapsed onto the grimy floor. Her eyes remained on the blaster as she awaited a chance to escape.

Cala still needed her. Maybe Anakin did.

_Can you feel me? Do you know I'm alive? _The wonderings were not getting her far, only distracted.

Just as Ahsoka thought the woman was going to pull the trigger, the blaster twirled in a showy effect from her hand to her belt. It was, much as Ahsoka hated to admit, admirable.

But she could do many admiring things with her lightsaber, and certainly that was far more effective than a blaster, except that the long range battles where a bit harder. Another woman glided through the room, and her pale green eyes penetrated Ahsoka in a way that suggested that _somehow _was sorry.

The woman who had held the blaster to her forehead knelt beside the Padawan and Ahsoka felt her lips pull up in a snarl, "What do you want?" Her fingers grasped at her cuffs, and she groaned as they dug into her skin. A thin trickle of blood ran off her arm and onto the already-disgusting floor.

The woman's red-colored brow rose as as she gazed at the enraged Padawan's bleeding wrist. "Hasn't anyone ever told you not to struggle?" She asked in a way that suggested she was speaking to a Youngling of Cala's age.

That used to annoy Ahsoka terribly...it drove her insane, made her irritable and actually quite like a Youngling. It no longer bothered her, however, as she grew to the point of which it put an steely determination in her heart to prove everybody wrong. As the woman had intended to provoke Ahsoka, it did nothing of the sort. Rather, the girl found fault within her, "And did nobody teach you that most don't obey? That people have to try?"

The woman bit her lip as she regarded her prisoner, "Do you know why you're in this room?" She asked, gesturing to the cramped quarters with bravado. Ahsoka's eyes traveled around the dimly lit, messy makeshift room. There were blankets tossed every which-way, for what purposes Ahsoka didn't know of, drawers hanging out, broken comlinks and machinery scattered on the floor.

"You never did inform me of that either." Ahsoka replied, feigning a teasingly polite tone. The woman looked more and more irritated by the passing moment. As if to calm herself, she stood and paced, her feet crunching the discarded metal.

Ahsoka felt the dread - was it a warning? - clench her stomach again and she inhaled, letting air fill her lungs. Relieved, she blew out slowly. But her relief was short-lived as the woman indicated to Yashaka.

Yashaka stiffened, her pale green eyes on Ahsoka. The Force probed as she nodded, but Ahsoka knew her attempts to look tough and without a care were only that - attempts. And by the the woman's look, she understood, also. She walked over, her jaw tight, and grabbed Yashaka's shoulder much like Ahsoka's had been held. "Get the prisoner. Get over your father - he'd just a sentimental old fool, afraid of _you_."

Ahsoka bit down the urge to correct them - Jenx was kind and wise, his feelings in control. It was the Jedi whose fear had gotten in the way, thus producing Yashaka to be in such turmoil as she had, most probably, learned of her past. Would Ahsoka not be captured if the woman had no anxiety?

Yashaka nodded, and in a quiet voice, murmured, "Understood." Her booted feet tipped forehead as she walked back to the barred cages - they were so mangled they couldn't be cells - where Cala still slept.

It was then that the Force began to swell in warning, if it be called that, at Ahsoka. But how could she ever tell if the Force was truly being honest with her? There was grief in her heart from the visions and the voice - the Force had allowed that to her.

_The Sith control the Force...there is nothing it can do. But you are in favor of the Force. Listen. _Was it the Force - or the Force's voice - or someone else? It seemed like someone else to her. After all, it had referred to the Force, not spoken in the pretense of 'I' or 'me'.

Time paused. No one moved in the moment, and Ahsoka felt her eyelids flutter shut. When they opened only a nanosecond later, and elder man stood in front of her.

Nobody was there - she was no longer in the grimy prisoner's building. Her blue eyes drifted around as she took in where she stood. Tatooine? Yes, that was it. Sand stretched out in all directions, desert somehow not hot, not cold. And there was a single man, a man in long Jedi robes and longish hair tied back. When he spoke, Ahsoka recognized his gentle, deep voice. The voice who had been telling her of the Force.

"Who are you? How did we get here?" Ahsoka demanded. She felt no fear, but her mind told her this couldn't be right...was this some kind of person much like the Father, the Son, and the Daughter?

The man looked at her, his old eyes wise and gentle and his sorrow welled. He understood, somehow. He knew the origins of Ahsoka's pain, and he seemed to understand that it could not be eased by mere words and petty apologies. "I am Qui-Gon Jinn." He answered, "We're in a part of your mind, so we got here by you're own faults."

Ahsoka felt herself breathe heavily as her memories flooded her mind, "Are you real? Obi-Wan's master...and you found Anakin. Tell me, do you still believe he's the Chosen One? They're taking him...the Force leaving all who's light."

Qui-Gon's hands came up as he neared the Padawan, still sitting on the ground...but the sand wasn't actaully touching her skin. His large hands cupped her shoulders, "Yes, I'm real...I believe he's the Chosen One. I don't understand much, young one, but I do sympathize with you and my former Padawan."

"Are you the one who's been talking to me?" Ahsoka had so many questions, she had no idea of how they might all be answered.

Qui-Gon's eyes twinkled, "Yes...you were so worried about everything else I didn't know if you'd hear at first. But you did. And the Force will never leave you...you've been favored since the day you were granted life even as you died." Suddenly, Qui-Gon's breath caught, "I must go. Fight for that girl - she will not easy to save if you don't react right. "

Time began to move again, and Ahsoka's eyes opened, as they had been closed before. The woman was studying her critically, eyes narrowed almost in concern. So time had gone on for her, not pausing at all. "Wake up." She hissed in a rough whisper, "We have a surprise for you."

Ahsoka's bleary eyes blinked as she slowly got her bearings. Ah, yes. The grimy room filled with broken items...some indistinguishable. Ahsoka's eyes roamed the room, and her eyes rested on one on the blankets. There was something that had made her pause there earlier, but now she couldn't recall. She narrowed her eyes and continued to focus.

Her shoto rested beneath it, as she could see just the end. Ahsoka was aware of the woman talking, but she didn't pay any mind until Cala was dragged in. The girl was screaming, her purple eyes wide with fear. When she saw Ahsoka, her high-pitched cries ceased...until the Cad Bane pointed a blaster at her chest.

Ahsoka honestly believed that in that moment both stopped breathing, their hearts stopped. But the Force kicked in just as Ahsoka needed it to, and her shoto, faster than it ever had, came to her hand and quickly snapped one of her bindings. While the chains still dangled on her left wrist, Ahsoka had the leeway to defend the younger girl...by putting a hole through Bane's chest.

Everything was still as the man's body collapsed in a lifeless heap. Ahsoka's breathing was loud and ragged; she was sure everyone heard it. Cala's eyes didn't avert from Bane's limp body; nor did Ahsoka's.

How did she do that? She could have saved Cala in a more Jedi-like manner, preventing death rather than causing it. Guilt flooded through her body, but the other woman put an end to that. Her blaster was out in a heartbeat, and with only a shoto for defense, Ahsoka was on her toes for awhile.

In the end, it was not hard to stop her. A nick in the elbow area did nicely - the woman sunk to her knees in defeat. Ahsoka looked around for Yashaka, and while she didn't find her, she found Cala's training 'saber, and her real one.

"Let's go." She murmured to Cala, starting for the door. But before she could open it, she felt something. All the pain she could only imagine crashing upon her.


	32. Chapter 31

The Force was a precarious thing, not something that one could be exactly trusting of. One moment things were looking all right, except of the terrible worry of Padmé, but that, to Anakin Skywalker, was everlasting. He could ignore the fateful feelings he always suffered for the beings he loved; Obi-Wan, Padmé, their child, Shmi, and somehow, somewhere along the line, he came to love his apprentice. He wasn't sure of how it happened – all he originally knew was that he didn't want one, and Ahsoka was no difference.

She was annoying, she was reckless, and she was overconfident, but she was eager. She was compassionate. She was understood him, in her own way. As Padmé did. She held her head high, and she fought and learned well. Somehow, she had secured her place in Anakin's heart, forever to remain there. He hadn't understood the last few weeks for her, her eyes looked so pained. Like she was being torn in two. But it made him hurt to see her so distressed, so sad. Anakin had tried to help, to get her to converse at Dex's, but had seemed unreachable. Anakin desperately wanted to reach her, and make things the way they were.

So it was only natural to search for her when she disappeared, to want to find her. Yet trying to balance out his tremulous feelings to save Padmé, and trying to locate Ahsoka, he knew he was failing at finding her…but there was some part of her – she was out there – saying she was all right, that she would come back to him, if only he would remain there for her. Anakin hardly believed it, yet the Force was so elusive. He got no direct answer, so he only worried.

But sometimes, late at night, he wondered if his apprentice had run away. If she had given up trying to cope with the terrible pain that he knew burdened her. He should've fixed that…he knew she had to come home. Was their bond weaker? Was he a failure to her? But in a faint connection to the young Togruta, he heard a dim murmur; _I'm trying to come, Skyguy. Wait for me…wait…please…don't…go._

Anakin tried, and he would be there for her. But maybe…maybe she'd have to get used to a new life. Surely she could restructure her dreams – surely she could dwell in the existence of the Sith. Possibly. And Anakin hoped his wife could, also. Padmé could be difficult, though. She was willful, as was his Padawan. And he would run herself straight into danger whether he liked it or not. And as Anakin well knew, she would not be one to willingly walk the Sith's path. Anakin groaned and put his face in his hands.

As he raced back to the Temple, his stomach clenched as he thought of what he was doing. He was destroying his only hope of saving her. Padmé. His eyes closed briefly as he imagined her ivory skin, her soft brown eyes, her sweet-smelling hair that fell in ringlets around her gently curved face. Ambition surged, but doubt held him back. Betrayal would be costly, especially if she resisted. Or Ahsoka…

He needed them, all of them, as he needed air to live. He couldn't live with himself if he let them pass out of this life. So many times had he seen Ahsoka nearly fall into the Separatist's hands. So many times had she nearly died, her life just hanging by a small thread.

The anxiety hurt him; it was in his blood, running through his limbs constantly now. Every single minute he was not doing what he should be doing – finding his Padawan, and saving Padmé. Because Palpatine's whims didn't seem _right_. He felt like, maybe, he was walking right into a trap, and in the end, nothing good would be to offer. But why would the man who had cared for him so deeply want to trap him? Most definitely his affection couldn't be a trap; it was too genuine. But something felt wrong.

Maybe, Anakin remembered, it was because it was the Sith who had caused those blasted dreams. Those dreams that had sent her writhing to the ground, which had nearly killed her. Why would the Sith want her dead?

_The Sith are evil. They hate all Jedi, and they seek to destroy them. _Palpatine could make an exception. Couldn't he?

Or maybe this felt wrong because…because they were dictators, they lived on power. They influenced beings into terror, and they killed them mercilessly. He couldn't be like that. How could one murder, but also save?

And after Anakin had exclaimed his trouble to the Korun Master Windu, he felt that same doubt washing up on his heart. What was he _doing_? But Palpatine – Palpatine _had _to be good.

Padmé.

Ahsoka.

Obi-Wan.

And a gentle whisper, words from so long ago, echoed in his chest, _Even stars burn out. _A dragon, one that he could never master, roared defiantly from his heart. Anakin's feet moved to the Council room, tears welling in his eyes.

Well. Maybe it was time he stopped that. Maybe it was time the Chosen One did something right. But the question was; was it?

And so another argument in his mind began.

* * *

Ahsoka's eyes drifted back to the woman in the other room, near unconsciousness, and Bane. She had killed him...but at least it wasn't what Anakin had just done. Whilst she had thought her actions terrible, he had just done something that seemed a million times worse.

He was listening to the Sith. And so realization was dawning in her mind, everything clicking into sense. Palpatine, it was Palpatine...she had always suspected, but never pursued him, never really believed that the Republic was being led by a traitor...no, she denied it could be possible, and now look where they were. They were all going to die, there was nothing she could do...Ahsoka's mind reeled. Her thoughts couldn't settle, they just tossed around.

"Ahsoka. Ahsoka!" Cala squeaked, pointing behind them. Pale green eyes met Ahsoka's brilliant sapphire ones, and Yashaka stepped out of the darkness. Ahsoka fingers brushed against her lightsabers, but she wondered if it would be more painless to die by someone's hands who wasn't close to her. But the woman didn't lift her blaster.

Stray strands of hair fell in her eyes, her hands held dejectedly by her sides, "I never meant to hurt him." She whispered, "Go home, get out of here." She turned away, kicking the metal on the floor of the building. Stunned, Ahsoka could only stare at Yashaka's retreating form.

Ahsoka took Cala on an old discarded speeder which hardly seemed as though it might possibly hold up for the duration of their ride, and they raced through the underbelly of Corusant.

Ahsoka could feel Jenx in the Force, brilliant, like a shining beacon. He seemed to gather up the Force and use it like rope to pull her to him. Did he know she had been captured? Ahsoka winced; she hoped not. That was the last thing she wanted. He'd be in misery for weeks as he thought of his young daughter, massacring innocents.

Cala, body still disoriented, was sluggish and quiet. She breathed slowly, her amethyst eyes heavy as she snuggled against Ahsoka's torso. The older girl murmured softly, "Sh, it's okay. We'll be alright."

The little one squirmed and looked accusingly up at the Padawan, "Liar. You don't believe it. Your afraid." She seemed rather delighted to have felt something – anything- like that in the Force. Ahsoka scowled darkly at her in response. That was about the last thing she wanted. A little six year old knowing she was troubled. Especially when she needed to be brave, needed to keep her wits about her.

"Well." Ahsoka replied mildly, "You win. You'll be alright." Ahsoka flung the speeder quickly around a corner, shuddering at how fast she was going and how close that building was.

"No." Cala disagreed in the same mild tone, "I won't with you driving." She hesitated, and when she spoke, she sounded wary, "'Soka. For real. Why won't you be okay? You have to. I need you."

Her eyes drifted closed, but Ahsoka carefully slowed the speeder and lifted her, feeling the softness of Cala's cheek on her lekku. "Cala, if I can't come back, Jenx will be here for you. And don't worry, I fully intend on coming back." The little girl hadn't appeared to hear; she seemed to have fallen asleep on Ahsoka's shoulder. Ahsoka smiled softly as shifted positions and walked up the front steps.

Before she could even knock, the door flung open, and Ahsoka stifled a gasp as she met the bright green eyes that she had come to know as Jenx's. She had never thought of the older man as eccentric, and doubted she ever would, but he looked exhausted now. Almost as though he was casting that impression. "Jenx?" Ahsoka could hardly speak. The words caught in her throat as her eyes traveled down the man's rugged face.

"Up to mischief." He muttered cautiously. "Ahsoka Tano, what's going on? I can see it on your face." His arms crossed in that telltale you-can't-fool-me way, and Ahsoka frowned, her lips turning downwards.

"Can you take her and watch her while I'm gone?" Ahsoka asked, thinking that perhaps the most blunt way was probably best.

Jenx's eyebrows knit together in confusion, but he accepted the sleeping Togruta child. The girl's head lulled against his shoulder, "But the Temple -."

Ahsoka growled, not even noticing the feral disposition she held herself in. She merely turned away from him. "The Temple isn't safe for a child. Jenx, please keep her safe for me. I promised…if I don't return, keep her alive." Ahsoka turned back around and gazed pleadingly, mockingly, into Jenx's eyes. She brought an orange hand across Cala's cool forehead, and the tiny child let out a small sigh in her sleep.

Jenx's green eyes flashed anxiously, "Ahsoka, don't go. Don't do this to yourself." Ahsoka faced the Temple once more, and she felt his warm hand on her shoulder, asking for her to never go back.

The Togruta bowed her head, lekku pale, face ashen, "I can't stay. It's my destiny, I suppose. My fate? Let's hope not." With that, her flexible body coiled up and flipped through the air. The red and orange blur took off into the night.

When Ahsoka reached the worn, marble Temple steps, her vision blurred as she gazed at the immaculate building. Moments – mere moments – after Anakin had made his decision. Ahsoka felt it blossom through her chest as she imagined her Master, the man she looked up to, _leave _her. Her eyes stung with unshed tears as she looked around. He had yet to arrive, yet to begin the savage massacre.

But he was coming…Ahsoka felt his approaching steps, along with so many more. She felt her heart leap into her mouth as she pulled herself into a ventilation shaft in such a way so that she could watch. When her master – she still couldn't call him her former master – went left, she quickly scuttled after him.

So she was in denial that he would even think about murdering the Jedi – that maybe he'd stop and realize what he was doing. That it was Palpatine who tried to kill her. But he had spent so long fretting over Padmé. What was it?

But then he ran the lightsaber through the chest of a Jedi apprentice, a tiny child who stood in the Council room, "Master Skywalker." The child had said, fear evident in his voice, "There's too many of the them. What will we do?" And Anakin's blue blade ignited so that the boy stepped back in shock. Ahsoka could hardly swallow the urge to cry out for the young boy's life.

It was then that Ahsoka felt the wet trails of tears on her cheeks. As Master and Padawan, they had been through so much together. How could it end now? As each child in the room was murdered, Ahsoka felt her heart being torn in two. She could never follow this killer. Did he remember her, or was he in denial of her very existence?

He exited the room, warily looking down the hall and slashing through the torsos of many more children. Ahsoka somersaulted out of the ventilation shafts when he passed their room, his eyes locked on it with sorrow. He continued the march, but with no clones following him. Ahsoka slipped into her room and crept over to her bedroll slowly. She slid own hand under and came out with some HoloImages – ones of her and Anakin on a careless training mission, her eyes rolling at his frantic expression of anger in one, both smiling in another. And, of course, another of Ahsoka with a glass of water in hand, slowly spilling over his brown locks. The Image was frozen in Anakin's expression of shock, and Ahsoka erupting into surprised giggles. Ahsoka hardly realized she was smiling and cry at the same time as she looked over her forbidden possessions.

There was too much pain in her heart to even think straight. Ahsoka slipped the Images into her belt casually, her face developing into a mask of anger. She exited the room and leaned on her doorframe, staring hard at the savage's back. "You missed a room." She snarled, voice cold as though frozen in Hoth.

Anakin's yellow eyes, feral and hot, spewing with anger, locked onto his Padawan. For a moment, they softened, "Become my apprentice." He hissed, silent, the man becoming the dragon.

Ahsoka couldn't do that. She could never go against them like this. She was Ahsoka Tano. Now. Forever. "Never."

**Okay. I never left an AN last week, so...**

**This is almost finished. There are about three chapters left (I'm guessing. If I stop where I was going to, and unless I don't add anything) I'm still planning on a sequel. :) And I made it so Cala could live. :D**


	33. Chapter 32

Blue plasma erupted from the end of Anakin's hand, and his lethal golden eyes glowed, more of a predator than Ahsoka had ever seen him. Suddenly made prey – his prey, nonetheless – Ahsoka stepped back before she could gather her wits. Involuntarily, she sunk into the Force, managing to grasp her neon blade in orange hand. It had always felt like it belonged there, but tonight it felt wrong.

She felt…broken. So hurt and ruptured, long forgotten bythe Jedi. Ahsoka felt lost, like no one had ever even cared to remember she was there, that she was now going to die. Too tired, too shattered to even shed tears, the battered Padawan gazed at her Master with exhausted blue eyes. Shattered. Broken. Ahsoka _was _Ahsoka, just as she had been when she had growled the word _never_, but she by no means wanted to fight.

In her heart, Ahsoka knew she was going to fight, she had to fight, but when she looked at her green glowing blade, a shuddering sight escaped her lips. Over. Gone. Dead. It was the end…night was falling. Emotionless to the outsider, the girl's gaze, still so drained, lifted slowly from her green blade, and the shoto slipped into her other hand.

In the end, in their last battle as Anakin Skywalker – because he was there, Ahsoka could feel it. If it had just been Darth Vader, she wouldn't be able to feel their bond – and Ahsoka Tano, it wasn't Sith versus Jedi. It wasn't Padawan against Master. It was Ahsoka against Anakin, and Ahsoka knew that she would never be able to gain the upper hand over the Chosen One.

Neither spoke as Ahsoka positioned herself in the unorthodox Reverse Shien grip, something that Anakin had always tried to break her of. She saw a momentary scowl slid over his lips involuntarily, like he was asking her _why don't you listen_?

A tiny smile graced Ahsoka's maroon mouth as she remembered her training – _Like Master, like Padawan_. But suddenly sick to her stomach as she thought of that, she vehemently tossed that suggestion away. But either way, Anakin had taught her a few things.

If there was one thing Anakin Skywalker had taught her, sometimes following orders didn't always work. What did he exactly expect? He turned away from her, so why did she have to listen to him anymore, anyway? Blue eyes sharpened and narrowed as the Togruta decided she would make the first move. She leapt into the air, gliding high over Anakin in a tidy flip. He glowered at her as their blades met midair, the Togruta landing neatly in front of him.

Shoving her 'saber upwards to meet the demands as Anakin chopped and parried, slowing when he came too close to hitting Ahsoka. Enraged, the Togruta fought faster, harder, trying to convince herself this wasn't Anakin, it was Vader.

"You have a choice." The man growled low in his throat, eyes glinting with fury. His exhausted look revealed his own weary stress, but Ahsoka knew now was not the time for sympathy, "Join me. I can let you go – but you never can show your face again. Or you will die."

Ahsoka couldn't say she wanted death. After all, who died willingly by their own mentor's blade? But either way, in a sense, was death. She was not a dark sider. Not ever. "I'm not a traitor." She retorted sharply, glowering at her former Master. "And if I leave – well…I…" Can't? If she said that, what would Anakin say? Their bond was strong, so strong it was hurting her. It strangled her because every time another surge of anger swelled in Anakin, she nearly doubled over in red-hot pain.

His muscular form flexed, easily whipping Ahsoka's blade aside. His 'saber came dangerously close to the Padawan's torso, the clothing smoking. Ahsoka could feel the heat of the blade mingling with the heat of the dark side, and almost gave up there, defeated. It was more of a threat – don't fight me, don't make me kill you, rather then he _would _kill her. The dark side turned her blood to sludge, making it difficult for her to stand up against her Master once more. She gasped in relief as she pressed his blue blade away, drawing in a deep breath as she did so.

Sweat poured down her cheeks and dripped off her chin. Anxiety numbed her bones, and her legs felt like rubber. Cursing, the girl ached to move freely as she had in epic battles to defeat Asajj Ventress. When she had fought her, there was no part of Ahsoka feeling connected to the Sith assassin. No part of her had felt like she was battling herself.

Anakin's blade nicked her central montral, and the girl smothered the urge to cry out. But surly Anakin saw the girl's pain in her deep blue eyes. Ahsoka squeezed them shut for a brief moment when he kicked her backwards, and her shoto flew from her hand. Desperate, she turned as it tumbled down the hallway. The Sith Lord gloated at his former apprentice menacingly.

With her other blade still clenched firmly in one hand, the teen's fist curled like a child's who was about to throw a temper tantrum, and she stared at Vader, still deep in fury. _Plo Koon, crashing into a wall. Aayla Secura killed on Felucia…Obi-Wan falling, falling, falling. _Temples throbbing, a gasp of shock and heartbreaking numbness stopped Ahsoka in her tracks. Glaring darkly at her Master, Ahsoka forced herself to breathe, to think, as she ignored the smoldering Force and the death convulsions.

The air was filled with rancid feeling of darkness, but Ahsoka raised her one blade and brought it down. Anakin met it easily, an she saw an opening…for him. But his eyes stared at it, and he made no move. Rather, he backed up slowly, staring at his sweat-drenched little Padawan whose hopeless expression in her eyes revealed nothing to him. Her blade trembled as she stared back at him, and he felt his eyes return to their normal ice blue.

Sorrow. Ahsoka felt the Force fill, heard an eerie, evil voice whisper the words, _"No mercy." _ So far Anakin had succeeded – many Younglings had already died in the Temple. But…he couldn't…kill her.

"Master." The Padawan's lips moved involuntarily, and her voice trembled with weakness. Her beam of light ascended once more, but when green blade met blue, Ahsoka's eyes locked onto her Master's, they both realized it was more than the sparring they had preformed so many times. It was an ending.

Anakin's voice interrupted her thoughts, "I meant to _save _you." He sounded close to growling, "But you have to come with me…Ahsoka, please. Become my apprentice…we'll destroy Palpatine, and rule -."

"No." Ahsoka's voice was on the verge of cracking, but she forced herself to continue, "No, I can't do that." It wasn't the right way; so many would die in that path of life, "Never."

Fresh fury spread on Anakin's face, but his eyes did not return to their golden, lethal state. Rather, they were frigid as Hoth, frozen like ice. Ahsoka's blue orbs glowed in warmth as the light side basked over her, reminding her of what she knew so well. She reached into it, separating herself from Anakin's icy look, and when she opened them, her neon blade was pushed out of her hand. "I thought you cared about me." The Togruta whimpered as the deadly predator paced back in forth in front of her.

Another saddened gaze. "Oh, why don't you kill me now, then?" Ahsoka shot, frustrated. _End my pain. Please. _

Anakin used the Force to press her against a wall, and in Ahsoka, trembling with sorrow, had no strength to stop him. Her dark lashes fluttered, and closed over her eyes, waiting. She didn't think Anakin could kill her, but she had been wrong in the past. Her lips parted as her breathing shallowed; surly she'd be crushed by this impact. "I…saw…you." She gasped, "In…those visions. It…was Palpatine. He…wants me…to die. Master, I love you." The girl cried out.

The impact lessened, and Ahsoka fell, unable to control her body, to the floor. Her eyes opened and she met the too-old blue ones of her Master. He looked terrified, devastated. "I'm too weak." He muttered to himself. "One day, you'll see. Soon. We'll rule…all of us."

Ahsoka didn't reply as her vision grew hazy. She saw black and red mingling, saw the golden yellow of hatred, and her complete understanding of where she was faded. The last thing she heard was, "Do I shoot her, sir?" It sounded like Captain Rex, but then, all clones sounded the same. She never heard Vader's reply.

* * *

Breathing. In. Out. Scarlet pain fading, leaving the battered Togruta in its wake. Silent tears tracked down her cheeks, even as she slept. Too much pain…it hurt…it was killing her. Ragged sounds of her breathing, not by Vader's attempt to crush her, but by the crimson pain deep in her heart screamed. Ahsoka slowly returned to consciousness – she was alone. Somehow, one of her lightsabers was beside her. Ahsoka's fingers curved around it, and with very little strength she pushed it away.

The skin around her eyes crinkled as she forced herself to keep from crying, and her eyes squeezed shut…fading…descending back into the dark. Time passed in the hazy blackness, though the teen was unaware of it…just herself and sleeping. Forever. She couldn't live in this world. _Master…Master. _Voices approached, and a pain wrenched one, one that was struggling to control emotion was more than familiar, though the bewildered girl couldn't place it.

"Ahsoka." Smooth fingers touched her cheeks, "Oh, Ahsoka." The voice, so overwrought in emotion, was on the verge of tears. "I can't believe it…he didn't…oh, Ahsoka." He repeated, somehow panicky and soothing at the same time.

Ahsoka forced her sticky eyelids to open. The floor moved alarmingly, and Ahsoka nearly fell back into unconsciousness just trying to keep awake. "Obi…Obi-Wan. I couldn't stop it." It was Obi-Wan. He was alive. Good…because Ahsoka wasn't sure she could live. The hazy blackness kept lurking, and it was so much easier to be lulled away from the pain.

Obi-Wan lifted the girl to his chest, cradling her gently and spoke softly, "Ahsoka, please. Don't do this, Ahsoka. Sh, little one. You'll be alright." Ahsoka's lips were parted, and her blue eyes gazed up at him blankly.

"No. He…he's killing me. Every…person…he kills…" Ahsoka's eyes rolled upwards as their taut bond forced her to see, and left her so deep in misery. She heard Obi-Wan's yells, but the blackness enveloped her…it was so much calmer, no more death in the blissful ignorance of this place. Nobody had ever told her death felt this good…

But that was giving up, wasn't it? She was a fighter! Since when did Ahsoka Tano give up? _Later…I'll fight later._

* * *

Voices. An offensive-smelling cloth held to her nose. Surfacing. Heat. Tears. Padmé's sweet voice, crooning the girl back to life. "Padmé…Padmé." Ahsoka heard her voice, heard herself cry out. Her warm blue orbs blinked open weakly, so weak she could hardly speak. But somehow she did, "No…can't…too much. Make it stop! Please!" Ahsoka squirmed horribly, and felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Ahsoka." Obi-Wan's voice was gentle, his eyes terribly worried. Through her hazy vision, his face wobbled, but Ahsoka could still make out the worry on his face."

Still, the words came out, like a faucet she could not turn off, "Burned…I feel it…they died…in the burning. Master Kenobi…it's all my fault…should've…tried to…help." Ahsoka's shook her head as if trying to shake the sights from her, and she felt Padmé's cool hand on her forehead.

"'Soka, it's all right. Sh, little one. Who did this to you?" Ahsoka didn't want to answer Padmé; she was trying to run from it. More blackness curled at the edges of her vision, and she tried to sink back into it…but nobody would let her.

She was her Master lying on the hot rubble next to the fiery river of lava…Mustafar. Vader, monster in the black suit who projected such a feared image to all. More white-hot hurt flooded her body. _He would never call her Snips again. _

Padmé's brown curls on her cheek made her stop reliving the visions she had seen before. Quiet, the girl took in a breath, trembling, as her body collapsed in grief "I never meant to want to see it." She said shakily, meeting Padmé's deep comforting eyes. Another ragged sigh, "I can't."

Padmé's face slowly came more into focus, along with the room – she was on Padmé's bed - and Naboo's former queen knit her eyebrows together quizzically, "Ahsoka, it's all right. Just stay here…you'll be fine. Obi-Wan, who did this? What's going on?"

Ahsoka looked warily into the Jedi Master's face, expecting him to answer, to break Padmé just as it had her. She waited for herself to be ripped up even more, but he didn't answer for a long moment. "Stay with me." The Jedi Padawan whimpered.

Obi-Wan looked a the small girl for a second, "Padmé, meet me in the living room in a minute." Ahsoka looked at him, hoping he could see the relief in her eyes that he had somehow knew she wanted to talk to Padmé.

When she felt Padmé's hand on her forehead again, she began to speak. The words…the worries…her difficulties from the past few weeks just tumbled out, "My Master…your child…would he still care about me? Would…you?"

Padmé's shock leaked into the Force; "Yes," She said, softly, gently, stroking Ahsoka's lekku, "Ahsoka, Anakin…Anakin really admired you, you know. He would never forget you."

A burning sensation in Ahsoka's throat, or perhaps it was mental, but the girl suddenly found it difficult to breathe. Fire in her eyes, she didn't answer…she didn't believe it anymore. She shouldn't have believed him at all. Ever. She should've been the good Padawan, the Padawan who didn't form attachments. "Visions…told me to die…and now…with the traitor." Incoherent, the girl looked at Padmé, "So sorry, Padmé. So sorry."

Padmé looked troubled, and her eyes locked on the door, "Ahsoka, I'll be back. Will you be all right? I'll have 3PO watch you." A smile almost came over Ahsoka's face. With that blasted droid watching her, she was as good as dead.

Still, the Padawan managed a shaky nod, and exhaustion numbed her body. She felt Padmé's hand on her shoulder, felt the woman deliver a soft kiss to her forehead, right were the lekku met her skin, and she felt almost better.

Ahsoka's eyes started to close, but the blazing urge to stay awake kept her eyes open. Their voices rose, and fell. She heard Padmé's denial.

"No…" Ahsoka whispered tormentedly, "That's what I thought…that he was still Anakin."

Padmé's birdlike footsteps approached, and she met the eyes of the ragged Padawan, and she nearly broke down. She loved the girl, but not as much as Anakin had. Ahsoka curled up in a ball, eyes still on her. The woman looked at her critically, "Is it true?"

Ahsoka's eyes closed. "He only wanted to save you." The girl coughed, a horrible rattling sound in her throat. She fought the blackness in her vision, fought everything. "Padmé."

The woman halted, her eyes burning. Ahsoka didn't need to see them to know how much they hurt, how much everything had killed her as Anakin descended down the dark path. It was all so…evil, what Palpatine had done. Ahsoka had always hated him…even if it wasn't a Jedi emotion; she thought it was within reason.

"Ahsoka, we're going to Mustafar." Padmé said, determination and that look that said Naboo's brave child-queen was not going to stop until she got her way. She did well, Ahsoka supposed. She was managing to cover up her pain somewhat.

Still, Ahsoka began to whimper, "No." Visions curled in her eyesight, but Padmé slipping her hand across the teen's back and bringing her to a stand pushed them away.

Padmé smiled wanly, somehow, at the girl, "Please. Do you think I could carry you right now?" Ahsoka glanced at the woman's tear-stained face, and didn't respond. Together, they staggered into the hangar and Padmé helped her onto a cot slowly. Ahsoka didn't really look at her, but she could tell Padmé was crying, no matter how she tried to hide it.

Ahsoka tried to be strong, but the frozen sensation in her body made it hard to really think about much of anything. Still, Padmé was probably hurting more than her…except she didn't have the Force, and the Master-Padawan bond straining desperately ever time Vader chopped down another victim. But the Padawan stumbled over to the copilot's seat, noticing that Padmé, for some odd reason, had taken 3PO, and sat down.

"Go back there." Padmé ordered, distracted.

Ahsoka drew in a shaky breath. She was being ridiculous, or so she tried to tell herself, but every moment grated her nerves, "No. Padmé…I'm sorry. I shouldn't be like this…it probably hurts you more."

Padmé turned a stern eye on the younger girl. "Maybe we can get him back, Ahsoka. I don't believe this. I just can't."

Ahsoka shook her head, eyes on the stars as they rushed past. Managing to stand back up, because she knew Padmé wouldn't listen – after all, how could she? – And Ahsoka started to walk back to the cot, noticing her step was surer.

Hours of sleep later, Ahsoka saw the flaming red planet come into view. She felt Vader's deadly presence, and felt herself start to slip back into that scarlet world…but she stayed awake. There was no way she could possibly go see Vader like this, and at any rate, Padmé seemed to know and never asked.

**AN: Maybe a little too emotional, but I didn't know how else to do this. And I had a hard time starting this, but it got easier to write.**

**The sequel is going to be set during the Empire. I've got an idea on how that'll go, but so far the only thing I know for sure is the ending. :) But, after all, the original version of this started out in my mind of Ahsoka crashing a starfighter on some planet and getting stuck there for the time of ROTS. Then I changed my mind…so, I think this way was a lot better. **


	34. Chapter 33

Was he different? There was no denying that...Padme had to admit reluctantly. She had seen Anakin moments before Obi-Wan and Ahsoka's visit, and while he seemed different, he also seemed the same.

Loyal. Compassionate. Loving. He would never harm Ahsoka, ever. Glancing backwards, the woman wondered if there was more to Ahsoka's tears than betrayal. Obi-Wan had mentioned feeling physical pain in the Force, as though Anakin had harmed the child. Which, she figured, was impossible.

Padme concentrated on her Naboo starship, remembering Anakin's soft hands on her face, his calm reassurances...and his worried remarks to himself before they really spoke. Things about himself being too weak, and soon all of them would be together, ruling.

He wasn't gone...she would show them all. She was Padme, Anakin Skywalker's wife. She knew him best. So why did she feel a prickle of dread in the back of her mind?

* * *

Quiet. Ahsoka felt herself let out a small sigh, her breath making her arm tingle. Noticing the beads of sweat there, she made a small face. She hated this place, hated it more than anything right now. Glancing at the door Padmé had disappeared through, the Padawan knew there was nothing she could really do, but the girl couldn't help but feel wary. Swinging her legs over the cot, cursing at her own weaknesses, and the fact that she felt so…so _devastated_. And the fact that she just wanted to sleep forever – never wake up. That would feel so good…

Closing her dim blue eyes, Ahsoka's lower lip trembled slightly, _Oh, Master Plo, what's going to happen to me? _Over. That was her life – cut off by her Master, dreams hanging, if by a thread. Head bowed, the apprentice forced herself to take steps towards the door. Until she felt a cold hand on her shoulder, filled with inevitable dread and sorrow. Stifling a gasp, Ahsoka looked at the withdrawn man behind her and nearly stepped back. He looked suddenly years older, filled with agony. "Obi-Wan." The child breathed, looking at him closely. Why hadn't she seen this before? In some ways, it made her heart feel like it was cracking even more. Everything was so, so…_different_.

The man's gray-blue eyes glinted in the weak light, and Ahsoka's mouth hung agape; where was the Jedi, so controlled and indifferent? Changed, that's what had happened. Obi-Wan's scolding manner refused to be dimmed however, "You're not going out there."

At one time, Ahsoka would've argued, or at least wanted to. The little Togruta shook her head, lekku brushing her shoulders in that strange comforting way, and replied, "Something's happened…I have to help her." Her voice sounded oddly rough and on edge. Like maybe she wanted to deliver one last word to Anakin Skywalker.

Grim, mouth set in a firm line, Obi-Wan replied, "Let's see if she can help him." Holding one finger out to the exhausted girl, he stepped in front of the doorway. However curious Ahsoka felt, eye-markings knit together, she stayed where she was.

Until Obi-Wan moved away, insisting Anakin _let her go_, and Ahsoka felt herself go rigid. He was killing her…killing Padmé. Sinking to her knees, she crawled over to the door and peered out nervously. Padmé lay unconscious on the floor, her red lips parted, eyes closed. The Force around her was chaotic, filled with irritation. Ahsoka reached out with the Force and touched the small woman, _Oh, Anakin. She loves you…all she wanted to do was help you. _Her hand flew to her lightsaber, wanting to attack him herself. _  
_

As the two men leapt into a battle, blue blades clashing together in angry slashes and parries, Ahsoka turned and looked disgustedly at the golden droid behind her. She had a purpose, a mission, if there was one last thing she could do for Anakin. And maybe the little tide of anger in her heart might subside if she was distracted.

_She was a Jedi. _Darth Vader could push her down until she died, but he couldn't take away what she was. And her purpose was to save people. But he was making his former apprentice feel very un-Jedi like emotions.

She took in a shuddering breath, still feeling Padmé's heart beat – good, as long as it stayed beating – and offered a glare at 3PO. Why, she often wondered, had Padmé wanted that droid? Alright, yes, she knew that Anakin had made him, but why would somebody want that mistake-prone, worrywart, fussy thing of metal? "3PO, we have to go out there...we have to help her." Ahsoka said quickly, partially in panic, partially because she might change her mind about even talking to the droid, who, at the moment, looked rather fearful.

The droid almost seemed to shudder before responding something about an adequate amount of danger, but the Togruta sighed and rolled her eyes. Fine. She would go alone, but she knew she couldn't carry Padmé right now. The Padawan's back and lower torso were screaming in agony from the impact of being crushed against the wall. Disoriented, she wondered briefly if that was why she passed out earlier, and if that had been one of the reasons for the scarlet pain.

Either way, she had get the woman onboard quickly. Hands brushing against her hips to feel for her lightsabers, Ahsoka slipped through the doorway. Her lekku strained to hear sounds of Anakin and Obi-Wan, and her heart chanted, _Please, Skyguy…you promised not to leave me. _But maybe she had been wrong. Maybe he had never really cared about her.

There was no time for speculation, Ahsoka reminded herself, albeit sternly. Quietly walking across the rock – rock that had most probably been lava at one time – she reached Padmé. The woman had silent tears tracking down her cheeks, and carefully, Ahsoka brushed one strand of brown hair away, "Sh," She whispered, "We'll be alright."

Padmé's head turned away in denial, "No…_Anakin_." She insisted in a soft, almost silent, voice. Ahsoka hesitated, eyes passing over the woman. Back still on fire, heart bleak and without much hope, the girl wondered how she would get Padmé to the ship, but she heard a clanking sound and whipped around instinctively. Oh. 3PO.

Ahsoka bit her tongue and looked at the ground beside Padmé's legs, waiting for the scolding from the fussy droid that she believed she was about to receive. Something along the lines that Ahsoka had damaged her, or such…either way, the young female didn't really have the strength to argue, much less with the golden know-it-all.

But she didn't receive a lecture, rather, 3PO ranted about how she was damaged, and how would they ever get her on board…and on it went. But a whistle – not really cheerful as it usually was – brought them out of their reverie. A small smile graced Ahsoka's lips, "Artooie." She mumbled, calling the droid by the nickname she had given him in her early years as Anakin's apprentice. She petted the droid on the dome, and watched, perplexed, as he began to drag the woman with one of the cables he had.

Horrified, and she could see 3PO felt the same way, because he was ranting about how much harm that would deliver. Still, the astromech whistled a wry point, _what do _you _suggest?_ So, 3PO agreed to help so that he might somehow prevent injuring her further. And Ahsoka did, too, because she hardly saw much of a choice. This woman had helped her even when she was filled with burning pain inside of herself, and besides, Ahsoka couldn't bear to see her suffer.

And it probably hadn't seemed exactly fair to her, having to aid Skywalker's injured, crushed little Padawan, too weak to care for herself…oh, Ahsoka would've hated that, but she was beyond caring.

Upon lying Padmé on the cot she had used, the woman appeared to wake up. Immediately, Ahsoka knelt beside her, not speaking. No words were left inside of her. But as long as Padmé lived, Ahsoka told herself, she would be all right. Quietly, the girl sunk into a chair at the end of the cot, watching Padmé's chest rise and fall, until, finally, she fell into a fitful sleep, red-hot shadows taunting her, reminding her. It was her own anger, her own fury screaming.

Moments, hours, however much time had passed didn't register in the girl's mind. One moment asleep, the next up, covering her mouth with a shaking hand so she might not scream, and glanced thankfully at Padmé; Ahsoka was so glad that she couldn't feel with the Force the way the Jedi could.

Ahsoka believed she had broken some ribs; they pounded painfully in unison with her thumping heart, but she still limped to the cockpit and curled up in one of the chairs. Her blue eyes closed as she struggled to block the visions from invading her mind.

_Burning, burning…he lay on the hot rock, it around him melting. Struggling to push himself up the steep embankment with only one hand, that one hand made of metal. For a instant, time froze on that. Ahsoka had never seen the metal hand before – she knew how much Anakin had hated its existence. How he wished he hadn't been so foolish._

_Viewing the rest of him, the girl wished she hadn't. There were no real limbs left, just two stumps for legs and one arm, that being the metal one. Horror halted her as his unruly brown locks caught fire, along with the clothing on his back. Flame, along with the heat, melted it to his skin, and the Force erupted with the intense heat and pain. His flesh melted as it turned to fire._

_A presence, one that she knew very well, made her turn. "Obi-Wan!" The Togruta cried out in relief, trying to walk towards her burning Master. Despite the heat, she was shaking, and despite the fact that her muscles desperately wanted to move, they would not yield. "Obi-Wan!" She shouted, watching his lips move, but she could hear no sound._

_Tears streamed down his cheeks as he spoke to her Master, but still, all Ahsoka heard was the sizzle of burning flesh. Shaking in horror, the girl was forced to see him most probably die. Her stomach flip-flopped as the Force filled with hatred. Eyes cast downward, she tried to look away, but everywhere she turned, he was there. Her hands wanted to cover her eyes, but they wouldn't move. And she could not close her eyes. _

_Ahsoka writhed, trying to move away, but she failed. Anakin's eyes were on the rock below him, and when he looked up, she could see their lethal color once more, but somehow, it seemed worse. "I hate you!" He screamed out, loathing so easy to hear – and Ahsoka could hear it. And he screamed it again for good measure. _

_Immediately, Ahsoka hesitated. He hates _me_? Well, I knew it anyway, she tried to soothe her burning heart. And her flesh – it sizzled in the heat, but when she saw orange flames flicking off of her own skin. Horror made her mouth drop open, and she struggled to run._

_Obi-Wan shouted, "You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you!" Ahsoka watched him pick up Anakin's lightsaber, one she had seen his so often wielding in battles, and turn it over in his hands. It looked so much like his Master's, because, after all, it had been based after Obi-Wan's. Obi-Wan's eye caught a shuttle – the Emperor's – and then walked away, leaving Ahsoka to watch Anakin writhe and burn._

_It made her sick, watching his face become wrinkled and red, hair burnt away. His clothes were black and clung to his skin, but his mechanical hand dug into the hot ash and rock as he struggled to pull himself up._

_Another presence – one so cold, yet somehow so hot, came forth. Disappointment, yet relief scrawled across his disturbing facial features, and for a moment, Ahsoka didn't realize that it was him. Emperor Palpatine._

_"Ahsoka." His grim voice whispered, and she shuddered, telling him repeatedly to leave her alone, but he wouldn't, "Wake up…"_

Starting awake, Ahsoka jumped and looked around the shuttle for Emperor Palpatine, waiting for him to kill her. But no one was there, other than Obi-Wan. And then she sunk back against the cushioned seat, "He's still alive." She muttered.

Obi-Wan hardly looked like he waslistening, or cared, and seemed distraught. Ahsoka didn't pursue the matter, and merely asked, "Where are we going? How's Padmé?" She held her tongue so she might not ask, _What's going to happen to me? _But she couldn't help but question herself.

Obi-Wan drew in a long breath, still looking so old and sick and like he didn't really want to think about anything, either. "You two are going to the Medical Bay. Ahsoka, he hurt you." _He hurt you_. It was true.

Ahsoka didn't argue. Rather, she held back tears and fear, reminding herself _she was a Jedi._ But no matter how much of a Jedi she was, she couldn't suppress her anger towards him. She had trusted him, cared about him - she had saved his life countless times. And his thank you was his betrayal. But...she knew he couldn't kill her. She knew that in their earlier battle, he didn't want to. So. He had still been good.

Her sapphire eyes closed and she leaned back, tilting her chin upwards. Was he still good now?

* * *

Ahsoka was more than sick of sitting in a Med Bay, having a droid prod at her broken body. What did it matter anymore? Padmé was in pain, far away from her, and she had to sit still. She didn't care anymore about being intact – not now, not when Padmé's seemed to be dwindling far away. She just wanted to be with her. So when the droid confirmed the obvious – several ribs were broken – Ahsoka wasn't listening.

She merely nodded, and stood, feeling the sharp pain in her chest. She hated Anakin for doing that to her, the way he had been friends and then he had turned against her, used his trust to break her. Just as he had Padmé.

Ahsoka slipped a brown cloak around her shoulders, pulling them tightly to her bare arms, and walked down the hall. Her footsteps echoed hollow and alone down the corridor, and when she got to the room where she felt Padmé, what she saw surprised her. Obi-Wan wasn't there, not yet, until he walked up behind her. "Can I talk to her?" Ahsoka heard her voice tremble, but she no longer truly cared.

Obi-Wan looked regretful, but he still shook his head, cupping a large hand on her thin shoulder. It was only then Ahsoka noticed how thin she had gotten in the past few months, only then she noticed that her clothes were a bit looser than normal. "Sorry…Ahsoka, your too young. You were too young to see any of this."

For once, the girl didn't argue with that statement, because she agreed. Forever she would be kept scarred from this event, maybe never truly recovering. The thought chilled her, but she didn't bother to dwell. Because Obi-Wan had gone into the room, and Yoda appeared.

Yoda was still alive? But he didn't seem too surprised to see the Padawan there, yet he said nothing. His wrinkled ears looked tilted downwards, and Ahsoka knew that inside, his losses were eating him up, too. But she didn't bother to offer any words, because when she did, a spark of anger ignited in her chest. He hadn't changed the Order to defeat the Jedi. He was so _arrogant_.

Ahsoka sunk to the floor, back against the wall. She buried her face into her knees and took several gulping breaths, one catching deep in her throat. The Force exploded, a beacon of light filling the air. Ahsoka glanced into the room and saw a small baby in Obi-Wan's arms, insisting to the dazed, incoherent woman that she must fight. Soon, the Med droid held another child, and Ahsoka watched as Obi-Wan continued to insist. But the woman dropped back on the pillow, the Force falling deeper into the black spell.

It took a moment for Ahsoka to realize that she was gone, and when she did, Ahsoka felt her stomach turn to ice. "No!" The involuntary cry escaped her lips. _There was no one left. Other than Obi-Wan and Yoda, but no one who really cared…_No.

Ahsoka gulped, and before she realized what she was doing, fled. Tears streamed down her cheeks and eventually she crashed to the floor, sobbing blinding in rasping hiccupping cries. It felt more like vomiting than crying, ragged sounds the escaped her mouth. One shaking hand covered her mouth, in fear that she might actually vomit. Sniffling, the Padawan curled herself up into a ball, trying to hide herself.

The Force showed no light at all, nothing more left for her. She could just stay here…forever…and…ever. Tears still streamed down her cheeks, and there was no comfort anywhere she looked. There was nothing. Except her completely broken soul.

Her life, over, at least as Ahsoka.

But, while moments before she wanted to not go on, her sorrow was replaced by anger. She sat up, arms wrapped around her legs and placed her chin on her knees. She stared with fiery emotion at the wall, trying to calm herself. What would happen to her?

Eventually, Obi-Wan crouched beside her, holding the two infants. The girl appeared to be in a daze, but the Jedi Master knew better. Ahsoka felt his finger tilt her chin up, and she glanced at him and the two bundles. "Padmé's." She said, softly, though it was so obvious.

Quietly, and ever so softly, she touched one of their cheeks, and two brown eyes opened and peered up at her. "Her name's Leia." Obi-Wan whispered an explanation, "She's going to Alderaan with Bail Organa. Maybe you can check up on her sometimes?" Ahsoka's eyes, mesmerized, remained on the little child, and she felt a spark of hope.

Ahsoka nodded mutely, still transfixed by the tiny life form. "What's to happen to the other?" She glanced at the other child, stroking it's hair gently. The soft, thin hair on her rough, calloused fingers felt like hope itself.

"Luke will go to Tatooine and live with his aunt and uncle. I'll stay there to watch him. Ahsoka, the question is, where will you go?" Obi-Wan asked softly, hand on her shoulder again.

With a jolt, Ahsoka remembered Cala, the Togrutan girl with purple eyes. A promise was made – she would live, but only for her. She would take her somewhere, and somehow, raise her in a way that would be best. That way, of course, was growing up as any Togruta would. "I'll go to Shilli. For a while, at least." _Oh, but I am _not _going to be a commoner.  
_

**AN: I reread my last chapter, decided that Ahsoka should've been angry last chapter...and now I'm hoping this turns out alright, because at this point I'm going absolutely crazy. So if I don't finish the next chapter by next Tuesday, it's cause I'm still going crazy.**

**But, the next chapter is also the last, for this this story at least, because of the sequel. (And I'm happy about that...) **


	35. Chapter 34

The Togruta, wrapped in a gray shawl, face pale and withdrawn, looked more like a woman then she ever had. Her dim blue eyes looked at an apartment, her once beautiful smile vanished from her face. Forever? It hurt too much to tell. Crashed, and without direction, the teen believed she may look older and broken by this, but somehow, she would be alright.

Sitting on her citibike, slim fingers wrapped around the handle bars in a death grip, her breath came out in a shaky gasp. Her eyes never looked at the Temple on the way here; it was over. It was numbing, thinking back to the days in which she had walked down those halls with so many other lives. Standing, blinking away the memories, the girl looked at the door she was in front of.

Like an answer, the door was thrown open and a small, slight figure barreled out of it and galloped to Ahsoka. "Cala." She whispered as the younger child through her arms around Ahsoka's, hugging them tightly as though she'd never see her again.

Despite the sharp pain in her chest from the broken ribs, Ahsoka knelt beside her and hugged the child tightly. At least she still had Cala. She could trust the little child, she could depend on Cala to wait for her when the day was done. Taking her firmly by the shoulders, Ahsoka looked at her closely. She caught sight of a little rag thing in her arms that she could not distinguish.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing the gray and blue thing that was quite obviously old.

Cala beamed and clutched it to her chest, smiling as though she had found a treasure. To her, it probably was. To be Jedi was to renounce possessions, "Her name is Leasia. Jenx gave her to me." Ahsoka almost smiled at the little Togruta's pride in her doll - that was what Ahsoka supposed it to be.

Taking one of Cala's tiny hands in her own, Ahsoka stood up, holding back a hiss of pain. Her ribs ached terribly - that was what she got for leaving them untreated. Glancing down at Cala, they walked, hand-in-hand, to the door.

It opened, and the wise former-Jedi's bright green eyes showed sympathy as he regarded the two Togruta. Coming out, he lifted Cala, who looked several times better than she had when Ahsoka had last seen her. Her cheeks glowed orange, her purple eyes gleamed. Only her lips held a pout. "Jenx..."

The man shot a glance at Ahsoka, "Cala, I said no. Go to the room." He set the girl down, and she took off, yelling something about the Jedi, and how unfair Jenx was.

He gave a light growl, reminding Ahsoka of the brusque man she had met in the bar such a short time ago. Blinking several times, she offered a weak smile, "'No?' What did she do?"

Jenx sighed, regarding the ailing teen suspiciously, "Ahsoka, we don't need to talk about this...she knows about the Temple, is all. And she wanted to ask you about it. She was worried about you."

Ahsoka stiffened and backed up a step instinctively, nodding shortly, "I don't really want to talk...about...that." _Nowhere else to turn. Trapped in a burning building, no way to escape. _Ahsoka bit her lip, nodding. All she could think about was Anakin, her desperate words to try to get him to remain, and Padme. Other thoughts of the Jedi sometimes swarmed her head, making her feel sickened.

Letting out a long breath, Ahsoka added, "I'm fine, really. I need to get myself and Cala out of here, though. Will- can you come?"

Jenx smiled sadly, touching Ahsoka's shoulder, "I'm afraid not, young one. You will visit, though?"

Ahsoka nodded, tears stinging her eyes as she hugged Jenx. They threatened to spill over, but she kept them contained as she allowed herself to feel her sorrow. _I will be alright...somehow...I will...be...alright. _

He held her out, hands planted on her shoulders. He didn't ask any questions, didn't demand anything of her. Only his eyes glowed with trust and acceptance. He understood the child's betrayal; he understood everything. So he merely called for Cala, and the girl came loping back in.

Ahsoka knelt beside her, wrapping an old child-sized shawl around her small shoulders. Cala saw the devastation in Ahsoka's eyes and remained quiet. She didn't ask about the Temple as Ahsoka stood up. "Cala, I'll explain to you later, but we have to Coruscant. It's too dangerous for us to stay here."

The intensity in the younger girl's eyes burned as she nodded solemnly, backing into Jenx's legs and wrapping her spindly arms around them. Her eyes were wide as Jenx hugged her, bidding his soft farewell.

Reaching into his pocket, the man drew out a gem that was on a chain and handed it to Ahsoka. "It's Force-sensitive. Keep it safe, young one." Ahsoka wanted to say she didn't deserve it, but yet again, she couldn't speak. She nodded, and took Cala's hand and led her out.

The tiny, young Togrutan girl looked at Ahsoka with quivering lips and upbeat personality was somehow diminished. She crawled into the citibike without arguing and sat, no problem.

So Ahsoka took her to an old ship she had found and fixed up after she met Leia, and helped the child inside. As she started it up, she stole one last glance at the Temple. Cala stared at her, lips parted in terror, and whispered, "You almost died there."

Ahsoka nodded, not wanting to go on with the conversation, but now knowing what else to say. Cala, apparently, took it as an invitation to ask more questions, "Is that why you took me to Jenx's?"

Ahsoka found herself saying quietly, "I don't want to talk about it." And then withdrew as she regarded Cala warily.

The child didn't stop. Curiosity gleamed in her eyes as she asked, "But would I have died?" She pressed in the little-girl voice, so sweet and young and innocent, such a good child. She didn't understand Ahsoka's pain.

But all Ahsoka knew was pain, and she heard her voice snap at the innocent little girl, "I _said, _I don't want to talk about it!" Her voice was on the edge of growling, her eyes glazed with anger. Still staring at those shocked purple eyes, Ahsoka swallowed, hard.

"Cala, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." But the girl fled to the back of the ship. Ahsoka followed her and sat on the cot with her, stroking the sobbing child's back. _I'm not sure what to do, Skyguy. How can I raise her?_

_There's always an answer_. A voice whispered in her head, and Ahsoka started to speak, slowly, "Cala, when I can, I'll tell you all about it. Yes, you would've died. I just wanted to keep you safe. I wanted to keep us all safe."

The girl looked up, and said, "I know. Sorry for talking."

Ahsoka nodded, "It's okay." But really, she knew that over all what had happened, it wasn't. Nothing was okay, ever again.

* * *

Later, standing in the midst of red-and-white grasses, hands locked with Cala, eyes on the setting sun, Ahsoka felt her heart loosen a bit. So she still wanted to break down and cry and cry until there were no more tears.

But she didn't. There was no answer, only darkness. The voice was wrong.

Dust rose and swirled around them, and she found herself locked in a place where she could never emerge. **_To be continued... _**

**AN: First off, Thank you everybody for all the reviews and everything. (especially on my first fic. lol) **

**Yes, it was late, but I just realized I have a book project due on the first day of school and I'm panicking about that BUT I updated. Even though it was a really short chapter. **

**Anyway, the next fic is Living In the Dark. Its going under star wars under Darth Vader and Unknown (because they removed Ahsoka from the character list.) and yeah...**

**Thanks again!  
**


End file.
